Remnant of The World
by Demon War God
Summary: DIO, the immortal vampire who could bring time to a grinding halt. He has been reincarnated as the twin brother of Yang after his death. However he must be careful with his use of [The World], something he will need if he wants to go to 'Heaven'. (There will be quite a lot of OC's, but only to make up the pairings for DIO, and to have him rebuild his 'Agents of DIO' in Remnant)
1. Remnants of a Shattered Being

**Hello guys, welcome to the first story I've ever written. Anyway I noticed that there weren't that many Jojo crossovers that seriously focused on DIO as one of the main characters. So I decided to write this fic that I had in mind for a long while now.**

Italicized inverted single commas for using abstract concepts in a sentence, to bring attention to a point (Note that this doesn't have an inverted single comma or ') or thoughts: _'Heaven',_ "This will be your _Death_ " and _'Bring it on, DIO'_

Inverted single commas for mocking something or someone's name: 'Crusaders'

[ ] used for Stand names: [The World]

 **Bold is for Author's Note, a powerful being speaking, and P.O.V.**

 **And with all that said and done, on with the story.**

* * *

 **-DIO's P.O.V.-**

There have been many bizarre occurrences in my 100 years of life. This strange fate that

keeps the Joestar Bloodline and I, DIO bound together in a thread of fate that can never be untied. However rage consumed me as I my looked upon the result of my death at the hands of the latest in the Joestar Bloodline, boiled my blood to no end. Damn Jotaro. Damn his [Star Platinum]. Damn that bastard to hell! He has ruined my plans to achieve _'Heaven'_ and has destroyed everything I had worked to achieve with the help from the other 'crusaders'. However I go to my grave comforted by the fact that not only had most of his allies met a horrible and well deserved end, but also the fact that my friend Enrico Pucci will continue our work, and achieve _'Heaven'_. Then I shall laugh, as Jotaro is overwhelmed by the power achieved by _'Heaven'_ and watch on as he expunges the Joestar Bloodline from the cogs of fate forever. I can imagine that Jotaro is saying something that was meant to mock me. However, your day _will_ come, mark my words.

Oh if only _you_ could see your descendants now Jonathan. Would you feel proud of them for avenging your death, or would you feel disappointment that the so called 'nobility' that you cherished like a old toy has now been abandoned by your descendants. Who knows and who's to say. I felt something tug upon my spirit, and knowing where my evil deeds would bring me, I let the darkness and the tugging take me without a fight, maybe I'll see that bastard of a father in hell. I can't wait to pummel his ghost for all eternity. That thought brought a small smile to my face, and soon the city of Cairo which served as our battleground and my grave faded away.

* * *

 **-Sometime Later-**

 **-DIO's P.O.V.-**

When I came to, what stood before me was something I had not expected.

Instead of hell, in whichever form such a place would have taken for a wretch like me, instead I found myself in an empty void, an abyss that was suffocating yet comforting. A feeling that I've been accustomed to for more than 100 years at the bottom of the ocean. As I continued through this void a voice called out to me.

" **Ah, and who do we have here… Oh I see one of my bastards has come to me. I suppose I need to do something about you."** The being spoke with a powerful voice that echoed through the emptiness. An unfamiliar feeling was crawling over my back, a feeling I had only felt once when I first discovered the powers of the stone mask, before the sun came up. I realized that feeling was true fear. I knew that if I enraged this being, I would condemned to a fate worse than death. However something caught my attention, something he said.

"What do you mean 'one of your bastards', explain yourself." I knew this being had some explanation to give me.

" **I suppose I do have to explain myself,"** the being spoke almost like he was amused by all of this.

"That would be greatly appreciated." I said, I tried my best to keep my tone even.

" **Oh, I forgot to introduce myself; I am called** _ **'Nothing'**_ **, and I am, for lack of a better term, your** _ **'father'**_ **. However it is not in the way you think. You see I broke of a piece of myself, as I did with all the others that came before, and what I will continue to do for the ones that come after."**

"What exactly do you mean by 'others'?" I asked, the concept of "others" honestly filling me with a burning curiosity, and…'father' what nonsense, spewing it forth like like a dysfunctional water fountain.

" **You see I've been doing this for a long time, ever since my other half,** _ **'Something'**_ **came to be,"** _'Nothing'_ began to explain **"I've take portions of myself and gave them to children to be born in the hope that one day, one of them rise among them and bring the creations that** _ **'Something'**_ **cherishes to ruin and that I can bring** _ **'The True End'**_ **and reduce it all back to the emptiness that I so desire."**

"I have no need nor want to know what your end goal is, what I want to know is what 'others' are out there and what does that have to do with my being here."

I was getting irritated by this so called _'Nothing'_. This bastard is likely looking down upon me, but I hold my temper in check. I had also realized whatever being this _'Nothing'_ , it was insane. Something as stagnant as that could only be hell, but I kept those thoughts to myself.

" **You see the others are people that are destined to leave a negative impact upon the world," "I'm sure you know of some of these names, Hitler, Genghis Khan, Caligula etcetera etcetera. As a piece of myself was seeped into them on the day of their conception. However at their deaths their souls and my essence returns to me. However, you seem to be a… unique case."**

"What do mean by 'a unique case'?" I said. Now this was an interesting development. I wonder what could possibly make me 'unique' to catch _'Nothing's'_ interest.

" **Well to put it simply, you are no longer completely mine,"** _'Nothing'_ started to explain. **"Jonathan Joestar was born with a fragment of** _ **'Something's'**_ **essence, when you had taken his body and used it as your own, you became an utterly new being. So I can't take you into myself. However, I also want to see more of what you would do, which is why I've tolerated you for this long despite your rudeness."**

"Alright, say I accept what your saying to me as fact. Where does that leave I, DIO?" I questioned. After-all I had no intention of becoming a cheap form of entertainment. Even if the power I felt from _'Nothing'_ made [The World] and [Star Platinum] look like child's play.

" **Ah, so you're not as idiotic as I had presumed,"** _'Nothing'_ stated. **"You see I can't very well keep you here, so had intended on having you be reincarnated into a different world. Before you ask no I'll not send you back to your old world, as that would become repetitive, and that would just be a bore to watch. After-all it all end the same way, you would die, and become a bad memory left forgotten."**

"Fair enough," I managed to say through clenched teeth. How dare 'It' mock me in such a way. However, I had to calm myself down, I'm only doing because I still have questions that 'It' has to answer. "What about my abilities, my vampiric abilities, my stand [The World] and such?"

" **I see you still struggle with that temper of yours,"** _'Nothing'_ began, grading on my nerves even more. **"Well to answer, you will be born just like any other human has or will be, but you can unlock your vampirism at anytime, but fair warning, you will still have your weakness to sunlight."**

"And [The World]?" I asked not missing a beat.

" **I was getting to that,"** _'Nothing'_ said, irritated. Good, that means even he had limits to something, even if it was patience. **"Now because Jonathan's body shall be born as your own body completely, you would probably be able to stop time for longer than the number of seconds you died being able to do, that being nine seconds. I'd say that at a minimum you'd be able to stop time for twenty seconds, at maximum you'd be able stop time for forty or even fifty seconds. Hell you might even being able to stop time for a full minute."**

That was good, wonderful even, to think I would have such power at my disposal, all the while becoming a true vampire again with Jonathan's body. Heh heh heh... HAHAHAHAHAHA…

" **However, that would be a problem, and I do love it when I pay someone back for an insult. So that won't be the case."**... what?!

"You mean to tell me, that you intend to take [The World] from me?!" I was beyond furious, my rational thinking was going out the window. How dare 'this thing' take away such power from I, DIO!

" **Not necessarily, I can't take away [The World] for it is tied to your soul, your very being. However I can't exactly let you get away with such defiance to me. So I'll put a...** _ **fatal limit**_ **upon your use of [The World]."**

"A 'fatal limit', what nonsense are you babbling about now?" I knew I was in deep enough trouble already, so I kept my question as short as possible given my current mindset. However I also kept quiet in order to let him focus on [The World] instead of going after Jonathan's stand as well.

" **You see I won't be able to decrease how long you can stop time for, nor can I take away [The World] from you, however what I can do… is destroy [The World]. Let me clarify before you open you mouth,"** I gave 'It' an irritated look. **"You see I will allow you to use [The World] three times. Each time shall consist of 24 hours of unlimited use. Once 24 hours have passed you will only be able to use [The World] two more times and so on. Once you use [The World] one last time, your stand will be destroyed, and you of all people should know what will happen when [The World] is destroyed."**

"I'm well aware of what would happen," I knew what once [The World] is destroyed. However, that didn't deter me from the plan towards _'Heaven'_. "I suppose this is where we part ways now."

" **You are correct. Now that I've clarified what you can and can't do when you are reborn into the new world,"** as soon as he said this I felt myself fading away, most likely to be born into the next world. **"Oh, and before you go, another fair warning, Jonathan's body may affect you in ways you don't even know."**

What could he possibly mean by that, before I could ask _'Nothing'_ what he could've meant I was gone, I DIO faded away.

* * *

 **-** _ **'Nothing's'**_ **P.O.V.-**

" **You know, I almost want him to succeed. Perhaps he'll change for the better, or perhaps for the worse, who's to say… What are your thought on this paradox of a being** _ **'Something'**_ **."** I knew I would get no reply, but still it was a force of habit that I had developed after _'The Beginning'_ , a habit I never could get rid of; No matter how hard I try.

Still, it was worth asking.

* * *

 **-Taiyang's P.O.V.-**

I was extremely nervous. Raven was giving birth to our first children, twins in fact.

I was asked to keep out, and I honestly didn't need any encouragement to get out of dodge. Raven was intimidating enough on her own, but when she was pissed… I'd rather not finish that train of thought.

Suddenly I heard the voice of the doctor call out. "Mr. Xiao Long, you may come in to see your brand new children." There it was, the moment of truth. The moment I start my life as a father and family man.

Raven was on the bed, covered in sweat and not looking like the happiest new mother in the world. I then noticed the two bundles in her arms, one arm holding a pink bundle, and the other arm holding a blue bundle. I took a hold of pink bundle.

"How are we going to name them?" I asked her. I knew what name I wanted to give to our new baby girl, but I wasn't so sure what to call our baby boy. It took Raven a few moments before giving her opinion on the matter.

"How about this, I get to give the name to our son, and you can name the daughter. So have any good names?" She asked me this, and I gave no hesitation in my reply.

"I want our daughter's name to be Yang Xiao Long." As soon as I said the name, Yang opened her eyes to show that she had the same eye color as me, a beautiful lilac color.

"Of course you would give her that name." She said giving me a look.

"Oh, and I bet you have something really original." I replied, calling her out for calling me out. I know that was somewhat childish but still. I then noticed that she had a darker yellow to her hair, at least darker than mine. It actually looked gold in color.

Then I was broken out of my train of thought when I heard Raven actually shouting to get my attention. "Do you want to know the name of the kid, or are you content with just calling him 'Boy'?" she asked.

"Sorry about that, I was caught up in my thoughts," I said, she continued to look at me like I was an idiot… OK fair enough, I can admit I can be thick-headed, so I quickly decided to change the subject "So what have you decided to name our son."

"I decided to name him Dio, Dio Branwen," As soon as she spoke the name, our son opened his eyes. Unlike Yang's eyes, Dio's eyes were a golden color, and I noticed something, there were three molds on his left ear. "By the way, I was notified by the doctors that Dio was born with a birthmark."

I stared at her strangely, and decided that I needed to know why the doctors would point out something like a _birthmark_ , to Raven.

"Why would the doctors tell about some birthmark?" I asked her.

"Well you'll just have to see for yourself." she stated rather vaguely. She started to undo the blanket around our son, until his little torso was exposed. Then she turned him around to show me his back, I absentmindedly noted that Dio had a slightly darker color of hair than Yang. Then I saw the birthmark and realized why the doctors would point it out.

The birthmark on the left side of our son's back was in the shape of a star.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter one is complete, that took awhile to do but it's done. Anyway there won't be any scheduled chapter releases, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and you enjoy my story. Oh and feel free to give constructive criticism so that I can do better.**


	2. Remember The Way

**A/N:(Old Joseph's Voice) HOLY SHIT! Look, I knew the story was going to attract**

 **some attention, but I can't believe I got that many follows and favs already. I honestly don't know what to say except 'thank you.' Any way I'd like to clarify about the OCs for DIO's pairing. You see DIO isn't going to be get a harem, so much as him just continuing his bisexual baby daddy antics (looks over to Giorno and his other children). However there will be two OCs that DIO will genuinely care about in the romantic way, but what'll happen to them… well you just have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway without further adieu, on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **-DIO's P.O.V.-**

This was humiliating. That I, DIO had to go through 'infancy' again, however this time I was well aware of it. Every time I was wrapped in swaddling cloth, I wanted nothing more than to break free. Every time I was forced to endure a… diaper change I wanted nothing more than to die again, hell I would much rather endure [Star Platinum's] punches than live to remember _this_ humiliation. Then there was the learning of trivialities like the _alphabet_ that every child must endure, on a TV no less, with this stupid looking rabbit named 'Pumpkin Pete'. There were some benefits, for example the breastfeeding wasn't completely insufferable, and Taiyang is a better father than the one I had before.

Raven was another story, she only stayed around for a year give or take, after that she vanished. I had my suspicions on why she left. I could tell that she honestly didn't like family life, from the brief times I did see her, I noticed her eyes were the same as mine during my time as 'Dio Brando', she respects power and looks down upon weakness, or at least that what I believe is her way of thinking. Those eyes have says she has killed before, and would do so again should it be to her benefit. Taiyang was pretty torn up about it, as foolish as it was. Then there was my twin sister.

Yang was someone I had mixed feelings towards. On one hand I loathed how temperamental she is during our shared infancy. Not to mention she has made a point of trying to bond with me for whatever her reasons maybe, even if it was in a way that only a one year old can bond with someone. However, on the other hand… she wasn't unbearable, and I suppose it would be unfair to hold her to a higher standard since unlike I, DIO this is her first time at experiencing life. Besides even though she's just barely started walking, I can tell that she had a fire burning within her, something that if nurtured properly, could rival Jonathan's own flame.

I smiled at that thought 'Maybe, Yang, you'll become someone I consider my equal.' Then my thoughts traveled to my surroundings, I was in a small bed shared with Yang, contemplating all of this in the middle of the night. Oh what circumstances have led me to this bizarre hell. My thoughts immediately went to my plan.

' _I'll have to start the 'Heaven Plan', from nearly scratch, not to mention I have to get my body reacquainted with writing so that I can write the steps down so that I may never forget.'_ I quickly reminded myself of what I required for _'Heaven'_ to go off, I did this every night so that I could remind myself of what I needed for my ascension. My stand [The World] and the potential that lies beyond is the first step in the right direction, now though I must be extremely cautious when I go to apply it into the plan.

Next was a trusted friend, one unconcerned with earthly wants or desires, and who follows the will of god before the laws of men. Originally that friend was Enrico Pucci, however without him here in this world I must find a new friend, and make sure that during the execution of the plan I would become his _'friend'_. That thought didn't exactly sit well with me, while I didn't care for Pucci as I would have Jonathan if we had shared a friendship, part of me still cared for the priest. I thought of what he might be doing now, but the thought went out of my head as soon as it came. When all is said and done, it didn't matter anyway.

Next I will need to know where to execute the _'Heaven Plan'_ now. I knew that the coordinates were North latitude 28 degrees, 24 minutes and West longitude 80, 36 minutes. However what I did not know was where those coordinates would take me.

Once there I can execute the next step which would be the lives of 36 sinners. That was a simple enough step. After all, no human was without sin, but I must make sure that they deserve the horrible death that would surely occur, so well known criminals would work best, mostly because it was the safest option.

The next step is the one I dread to think about the most. I must have _'courage'_ to destroy my stand [The World]. This will prove perilous for me, and many thoughts crossed my mind. _'If I destroy [The World] myself, would it get rid of my fatal restraint, or could I time the destruction of [The World] to the ritual, but that might have some unforeseen consequence. The best option would be to destroy [The World] when I first summon it, and achieve 'Heaven' on the second time.'_

After that my new trusted friend will bring forth the next step by reciting the fourteen phrases, that will bring forth the creation of something utterly new while [The World] was being destroyed. I myself must recite all the steps towards _'Heaven'_ at least until I can write it in an eligible way, including the fourteen phrases. _'Spiral Staircase, Rhinoceros Beetle, Ruins Street, Fig Tart, Rhinoceros Beetle, Vía Dolorosa, Rhinoceros Beetle, Singularity Point, Giotto, Angel, Hydrangea, Rhinoceros Beetle, Singularity Point, Secret Emperor.'_ I must always keep those words in mind, at least until I can write it down, and make sure that my friend will memorize those words carefully. After all one slip up and I'm finished, vampire or no.

Finally I will have to wait for the New Moon, then the plan will come to fruition. That is when _'Heaven'_ will come. However there was one _tiny_ problem that stood to oppose that final step… The fucking moon was _shattered_! Of all the new worlds to be born in, of course I had to get one with a broken moon. However, I will not allow that nor anything to stop me, I refuse to. I _will_ find a way to fix the moon, and achieve _'Heaven'_ at last. With that final thought I finally succumbed to the irritating limitations of 'human stamina' and fell asleep, undisturbed by any dream or nightmare.

* * *

 **-Some time later-**

 **-DIO's P.O.V.-**

We seemed to have found ourselves in possession of two new things, a new mother and a new sister. Summer Rose was my new mother's name, and I honestly _like_ her, but I couldn't help but feel like she reminds me of someone. However, it always escapes me of _who_ she could have reminded me of. Then there was the matter of our new sister, Ruby Rose.

Yang took an instant liking to our new baby, it was almost funny how fast it was. One moment, she was ranting that she didn't want another sibling, and that one was plenty, at least to the best a 1 going on to 2 year old _could_ rant. The next, she was pleading to cuddle the new born baby, and would've refused to let her go if Taiyang didn't bribe her with some of Summer's cookies. However I had no room to talk, since I actually enjoyed Summer's culinary skills myself, especially her cookies to my surprise.

However despite everything I to was drawn in to our new baby sister, but not for the same reasons as my twin. No, what I found interesting is that while Ruby did take after Summer with most of her traits, I found almost no resemblance of Taiyang in Ruby. Perhaps there was something they were hiding, perhaps this was our Uncle Qrow's daughter? Who's to say, after all I didn't take after… _him_ in regards to my physical appearance, and in all honesty the true father of Ruby, whoever that was, did not concern me in the least.

Our new mother wasted no time into trying to take care of us, and honestly it wasn't a bad effort. I found that I was actually fond of her. Who would have thought that I, DIO would actually enjoy my new family… to a degree.

"Dio, would you like a cookie or two, my little gold star?" the voice belonged to Summer, using her new _irritating_ pet name to ask me such a trivial question, but damn it if I didn't love those cookies. That was the only reason I tolerated such a horrid nickname. That and...

"Yes mommy." I replied. Ugh, I hate talking like a toddler, but if I want to continue to let them believe I was nothing a dumb toddler, just barely starting toilet training, I would need to continue to play the role to the best of my abilities. To my increasing shame. Without further hesitation, I followed her to the kitchen where Yang was waiting, very excited at the prospect of the baked goods.

* * *

 **-Taiyang's P.O.V.-**

I tell you being a father wasn't easy, far from it, but the good far outweighed the bad. Yang was quite the handful, a hyperactive ball of energy that wanted to do just about anything and everything. To the point where Qrow couldn't help but give her the nickname 'Firecracker', and he wasn't exactly _wrong_. However, no matter what happens, she'll always be my 'Sunny Little Dragon'. After all she will always be one of the suns that make my day all that brighter, all while tackling life head on like a dragon. I don't want toot my own horn, but I think I got the nickname game down pact. Plus it helps that she laughs at my jokes.

Dio, on the other hand was a quiet little thing, almost always in thought. He never really played with Yang, and when he did it was either so brief you could hardly call it 'play', or he would somehow make it that he's the only one who wins. However, what was really surprising to me was that Yang wouldn't stay mad at Dio when he did that. First she'll be screaming at him that she'll never talk to him again, then half-n-hour or so later she'll begging for him to play with her again. Now that itself isn't weird, kids can do that, but this has become a regular occurrence every time Yang got mad at Dio. Lather, rinse, and repeat.

Then one day, Dio and Yang were inseparable, right out of nowhere. Which brings me to something I can't help but notice. Dio's eyes, they were two golden orbs that spoke of experience hiding beneath the surface. Something akin to the eyes Ozpin had, which made me wonder… Is Dio like Ozpin?

But that wouldn't make any sense, as far as I'm aware only Ozpin was able to reincarnate into the next a new body. Maybe I'm just seeing things that just aren't there.

Of course there's Ruby, but there not much to say, after all she's only just been born a few weeks ago. So other than her being the cutest baby in the world, there's just not much to go off of.

"Hey Tai," Qrow called out, snapping me out of my thoughts "What's with the long face, where did the 'Master of Dad Jokes' go, huh?" he asked, getting a look from me. OK, my jokes can be bad, I can admit, but they're hardly 'Dad Jokes'... Those I'm saving for when the kids are older.

"Hey Qrow, how's life treating you?" I asked. I know it's kind of a generic, but Qrow caught me off guard, so I didn't really have time to think up a proper greeting.

Qrow started to give me a look, the type you get when someone is trying to figure out what was the matter. After a moment, he finally spoke.

"Come on Tai, you know you can tell me if anything's wrong." He said, and I decided to tell him what was on my mind.

"It's just, I've been thinking about my son lately." I told him.

"Summer's 'little gold star'? What could be wrong with him?" he asked me.

"Well he's not acting like a kid his age should, and I can't help but notice that he shares the same look as Ozpin, but colder and darker." I said, giving my honest thoughts.

"Yeah, I noticed that to. I also notice something else, like a spark of light whenever I see him interacting with Summer or Yang." Qrow pointed out.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked him. Qrow was in though for a few moments before he responded.

"I think we should wait and see how this pans out. If things go smoothly then we'll leave well enough alone. If things go south we can always tell Ozpin." While talking about my son like he's a threat didn't sit well with me, arguing would do no good.

"Alright Qrow, we'll have to go with that for now." I said. Qrow gave a nod before taking out his flask and taking a quick swig before saying something again.

"Anyway, I should get going, tell the kiddos I said 'hello' for me will ya?" he asked.

"No problem." I said giving him a nod before he left through the front door.

* * *

 **-Third Person P.O.V.-**

Unbeknownst to both men, they were both being watched by small, calculating gold eyes.

"So, I see that my acting needs work. No matter, I'll just have to try harder. If not then I'll just have to leave as soon as I'm physically able to." DIO said, sneaking away from his hiding place and to his room. All the while pondering what his father and uncle said about him.

"This will be a little more difficult for me, but I will just have to bare their careful gaze and try to seem as inconspicuous as possible." the little 2 year old spoke to himself.

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **A/N: OK so I read some of the comments on why I gave the restriction I did to DIO [The World], so I'll be brief. Having almost any Stand in RWBY is op, having a Stand like [The World] was doubly op. Even if I gave him the same human limitations as Jotaro two things pop up:**

 **1\. The human DIO will severely hinder what I can do to have DIO reform The Agents of DIO.**

 **2\. As soon DIO achieves** _ **'Heaven',**_ **that human restriction won't matter because Reality Overwrite over powers anything in the world of RWBY.**

 **So yeah, if I was gonna give DIO a restriction, I want it to really matter. Anyway, please follow and fav, leave a review to ask questions, and constructively criticize so I can do better. With that, I hope you all have a nice day/night.**


	3. Caring Evil

**A/N:Wow, that's all I can really say. Other than 'thank you', and I know it must**

 **be getting old to hear that and for that I apologize for being repetitive. Anyway without any more words to say, enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

 **-2 Years Later-**

 **-DIO's P.O.V.-**

"I still don't know why you insist on reading those stories to her," I questioned again, honestly I still don't know why Yang still insists on this nonsense, and I made that clear. "If you keep this up you'll make her head start to swell with belief over that fantastical nonsense."

"Dio, just because you don't believe in these stories, doesn't mean she can't. I also believe that you need to lighten up." Yang replied all while looking over at the sleeping form of Ruby. I feel that she too shares many similarities to Jojo. While Yang had Jojo's fiery spirit and burning determination. Ruby had kindness in abundance as well as a developing sense of justice, but above all else they both had… a good heart. At that thought I let a small smile escape onto my face.

I also took a moment to admire my work in teaching Yang how to speak with a deeper vocabulary. The idea came to me after I found that I could no longer tolerate her lacking knowledge of an extensive vocabulary. So now even though she still sounds like a 4 going on to be 5 year old would, she doesn't talk like such. Sadly there was little I could do about that temper of hers.

"Whatever you say," I replied. "Well goodnight Yang."

"Goodnight Dio." She said back as we made I made my way to my own room. We got separate rooms after our third birthday, which while I can understand why our parents would do this, a boy and a girl growing up in the same room would bring problems later on in life, it still irritated me somewhat because one of my favorite pastimes was observing Yang's Growth. I wanted to see how she would grow and develop as a person as we grew up. Unfortunately that wouldn't be the case. Now she shares a room with Ruby.

' _Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped now.'_ I thought to myself, as I recited the steps towards _'Heaven'_ one more, in a nightly ritual that both lulls me to sleep, and to make sure I would never forget them. After that my world grew dark, and I drifted towards the land of dreams.

However, what I saw was no dream, but a nightmare.

* * *

 **-DIO's Dreamscape-**

 **-DIO's P.O.V.-**

I looked around myself to find that I was surrounded by a dark fog, I didn't understand what was going on at first and thoughts were flying through my head at a rapid pace. _'What the hell is going on here? Where am I? How, did I get here?'_

However as I thought about it three explanations came to the forefront of my mind:

I was evidently showing signs of going crazy, in my dreams.

I found this option to be ridiculous so I swiftly moved on to the other two explanations.

2\. I have been summoned by _'Nothing'_ to have some sort of conversation.

It was possible, but I found this highly unlikely, since this place is different to the void where _'Nothing'_ resides. Which left me with explanation number three.

3\. Jonathan's Stand had somehow developed a new ability that could somehow affect what I saw in the dreamscape.

While that option also seemed far too coincidental to explain all this, compared to the other two, this appeared to be the best explanation I had. Although that does beg the question.

' _What could Jonathan's Stand possibly have to show me?'_ I was aware that his Stand could copy Joseph's [Hermit Purple's] ability to take spirit photographs, as well as peer into the hearts of others that I used to manipulate them to do my bidding. However I never encountered this ability before, though I'm certainly not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. After all this must be something important or something that I need to be made aware of, if his Stand is trying to show it to me.

That's when I spotted a white silhouette in the distance, at first I had difficulties making it out who the figure was. Suddenly a cry was uttered from the distant figure, with a voice that I recognized all too well.

Without any further motivation to do so, I ran towards the silhouette as fast as my child legs could carry me.

As I got closer to where the silhouette, I made out it's form to be that of a woman's, already confirming who this person was. This was Summer Rose, there was no doubt about that, and she was injured, severely, but why would Jonathan's Stand show me her? Why show me Summer? Why?

I soon got my answer when I heard growls all around me, I looked around and saw the glowing eyes of the creatures unique to this world. The Creatures of Grimm, or 'Grimm' as they are commonly referred to in this world, were surrounding her. The Grimm of this world were mindless abominations, hell the zombies I use to create had more brains than most of these miserable imitations of life. However the older ones are something to be given credit where credit is due, from what I have read in books about the studies of the Grimm show that they seem to gain experience and some semblance of intellect the longer they live. Something that I myself had experienced during my time spent at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, where I had slowly transitioned from the man that was _'Dio Brando'_ into the man (now metaphorically speaking since I'm in the body of a child) that I am now, _'DIO'_.

I instinctively tried to defend her, but I soon discovered that I couldn't touch or interact with these visions, nor could I stop the Grimm from approaching ever closer to my moth- to Summer. I could only watch as this horrid vision played out. The Grimm were only 3 to 4 meters away from her now and there was no way of stopping them from going after their latest victim, and they knew it. Unfortunately, the worst part of the vision occured, before they leapt at her I heard her utter one sentence, the last words she would ever utter with no one but myself and The Grimm to hear them.

"Ruby… Yang… Dio… I'm so sorry… I couldn't keep my promise… to come back home." Summer whispered. Then, without a single moment more, The Grimm were upon her, and the vision came to an end.

* * *

 **-In The Real World-**

 **-DIO's P.O.V.-**

I had awoken with a start as I quickly sat up upon my bed, and looked around the room I called my own. It was relatively spartan in its decor, with only the basic necessities that I required to call this a bedroom, while also in this room laid the majority of the books in our home to keep myself entertained, which weren't many to my disappointment. However, my mind was solely focused on the that _damn_ vision.

"Summer…" I spoke with but a whisper. I got out of bed and headed to the only window in my room and stared out at the scenery in front of me, I noticed that it wasn't even dawn yet as the sun has not yet risen but there were signs that the sun was to arise. Through all the star speckled blackish blue of the sky, to the east I saw the sky was growing brighter, and with every passing second a star fades into the growing blue of the sky.

However, this scenery was nothing more than a background to stare at as I contemplated what this vision meant, and how it would affect everyone. Taiyang would obviously not take the news well, he'd most likely completely shut down as a functioning person for awhile. Yang was going to be devastated

at the loss of Summer, who was the only mother she recalls. While Ruby will be on the same boat, she's still at a young age, so the shock and sadness will pass relatively quick, about 2 weeks or so. Then she'll return to her normal self. I think.

This line of thought leads me to Summer as a person, and how she has touched all the people who've known her. For Taiyang and Qrow, she was a dear friend to both and lover to either one of them, since I'm still unsure as to whom Ruby's father could be. To my sisters, she was good mother, if a little doting of them, indulging Ruby's love of cookies and strawberries, as well as Yang love of stories about Grimm slaying, mostly so that she can retell the stories to Ruby. She really was a kind and caring soul, hell she even extended that kindness to I, DIO even though I had come to realize and knew that I did not deserve such kindness.

I then heard a faint sound, but in the present quiet of our log cabin home, it might as well have sounded off like a gunshot. I looked down to the windowsill where the sound originated and saw a single drop of water, I then felt a faint damp stream down my cheek. I couldn't believe it I, DIO, shed a _tear_ for Summer Rose. I was puzzled, why would I shed a tear for her? Then it struck me like a punch to the skull courtesy of [Star Platinum], of just _who_ Summer reminded me of… she reminded me of my own mother, the one that _bastard_ Dario had tormented for years, the one he sent to an early grave.

However, I didn't bother shedding anymore, because if there was one thing that my first mother's death had taught me beyond a lifetime ago, it's that it's _useless_ to shed tears for the departed. After all tears can't bring back the dead.

* * *

 **-2 months later-**

 **-DIO P.O.V.-**

Spirits were far lower in the Xiao Long-Rose family then ever before. Everyone's reaction to Summer's death was as I had expected. However, Yang surprised me by trying to find a way to make it right. Even if her task was a fool's errand, she had found out about the existence of our birth mother, Yang has been on this personal crusade to find Raven and to seek answers as to why she left. She'd ask every person she could about her. Every man and woman, every human and Faunus. Faunus were humans with the traits of various kinds of animals, and if I'm being honest distinguishing Faunus from humans is like distinguishing arachnids from other insects. True there are key differences between the two, but the fact remains that both are born, both live short, insignificant lives, both can be crushed easily, with no effort under boot. Honestly if both sides had come to realize that _simple_ fact than they would spend less time at each other's throats and more time living out their directionless lives, at least until I, DIO had achieved _'Heaven'_ to give them that direction.

However, Yang eventually did find something, an old photograph from a broken frame. Needless to say she was convinced that she had found a solid clue, and was eager to share it with me. This was after Taiyang had left for a mission of course.

"Dio, this has to be it. This has to be our ticket to finding answers, maybe even finding our mom." Yang insisted.

"Yang, that picture was taken long ago, the 'trail' you found has gone cold by now." I said, trying to appeal logic to her, but in her current mindset, logic was not something that she was keen on hearing.

"That still won't stop me." Yang said, giving me a defiant and determined look, one that I had seen plastered on Jonathan's face so long ago. The thought gave me a hint of nostalgia, but I just as quickly snuffed the thought out of mind before it took over, honestly I'm _**not**_ some senile old man, who's final thoughts were built on reliving 'glory days'. I am DIO, I am above such things like _nostalgia._

I gave a snort of indignation, and ended this argument before it could spiral any deeper. "Fine have it your way, but leave me out of this. I'm going to bed." With my piece having been said, I marched straight to my humble room. If I'm being honest with myself if someone had told me years ago that I would go from the most powerful individual in the world, to a kid with a mediocre background, I probably would have laughed at their face before using [The World] to kill them in _some_ horrific way, though I'm not sure what, after all there are many options to choose from I don't think I can pick just _one_.

I stopped as I was just about to read a book I had grabbed when I realized that _silence_ had descended in my home, not even the sound of feet walking across the floorboard. I instinctively looked out the window to see the fleeting form of my twin lugging a wagon behind her, and in that wagon if my eyes don't deceive me is Ruby fast asleep. _'Impressive, I'll give her credit, she's fast when she wants to be.'_

I thought to follow them to try and keep them safe, since Yang doesn't have the necessary training or experience to survive on her own against the Grimm, much less protect Ruby, hell she doesn't even have her aura unlocked yet, but I won't stop her, after all she needed to learn a lesson that only mistakes in life could teach, I quickly got out of the room and made my way to the front door with only one sentence on my lips.

"You stubborn fool."

* * *

 **-Hours later-**

 **-Yang's P.O.V.-**

I had been walking for hours on end, I was tired, I had scraps, cuts and bruises, you name it, I'd probably had it somewhere on my face, arms or legs. I looked behind to see if Ruby was still asleep, and sure enough she was still out like a light all the while looking precious. I looked to the sky to see that the sun was nearly down, then looked at the photo that still I had. I was getting close, I had to be. Once I found the answers I was looking for, or even my mother, we could all go back to being a happy family again. Plus I could rub it in Dio's face, which is always nice, because I don't get to do it much.

My thoughts went to my twin brother. Dio was someone I could never get. He acts like he owns the Remnant, which he doesn't, and yet he's almost always by himself, you can often find him in his room reading a book, or sometimes talking to himself, asking questions I didn't understand to no one in particular, though I don't think he's aware that he talks to himself, I also heard the name 'Jonathan' more than once. Now don't get me wrong he's still someone I can count on, and shows a lot of love and kindness to me and Ruby, even if it's in his own 'Dio' sort of way as I like to look at it.

I came to a stop when I noticed that I was in front of what I was looking for. It was a building of some type, maybe a house, a barn, or something, though one thing was clear. This place was in ruins, the hope I had held onto had been snuffed out. However, I won't let this discourage me, maybe I could find another clue, anything.

Only my heart sank when I saw those eyes, those burning red eyes that were filled with hate and hunger. I knew that they were the enemies of mankind stared back at me, the Grimm.

I was so stupid. Not only was I too far out in the woods where I couldn't yell for help, not only was I too tired and scared to actually call out for help even though I wanted to. The worst part, I had brought Ruby with me, who was still asleep in the wagon. I knew that I had gotten us killed, I should've listened to my brother, instead I had basically given the Grimm a free snack.

I looked back at Ruby, making it so that it was the last thing I would see. "I'm so sorry Ruby," it was all I can think to say, after all I had just taken away my baby sister's whole life that was ahead of her. "I'm so, so sorry"

As the Grimm were ready to jump, a knife with someone holding it found its way to a Beowolf's throat. "If you think you'll even be able to _touch_ them, then your arrogance will be your undoing."

I looked at the figure closely and I knew exactly who it was. I looked in shock as only a single word made its way out of my throat. "Dio!?"

Then with speed, Dio pulled the knife out of the Beowolf's throat and then utters a battle cry that I would _never_ forget for as long as I live.

" **WRYYYYY~!"**

* * *

 **-DIO P.O.V.-**

Plans. That's part of the reason why I had survived for as long as I did for the majority of my first lifetime. However, what I don't understand is _why_ I had stepped in at that moment to save them. In my current state I was almost no match against these miserable excuses of rat shit as much as I'm loathe to admit, but regardless I had jumped in anyway, with no plan of attack in my mind. I came rushing out of hiding within the bushes I had used to observe this whole situation, and plunged the knife I always kept close to my person into the first Grimm's throat, a Beowolf if I recall.

"If you think you'll even be able to _touch_ them, then your arrogance will be your undoing." I said, as I thought over my current predicament. Right now my only advantage in my current state, the element of surprise, is now gone. Not to mention I have two people I need to make sure survive tonight. I could use [The World's] ability to stop time, and while I've grown _somewhat_ fond of my siblings, I wouldn't go as far as to jeopardize the _'Heaven Plan'_ and one of the three times I can use it. Damn that irritating limit.

"Dio!?" Yang cried out. This was bad, I only took a brief look at her, but that was more than enough to let me see that she was too tired to run and get to safety. I could transform into a vampire, but then I'll never be able to walk in the sun again, and soon people will start to become curious, and if they find out, I'll be hunted down, possibly by both humans and Faunus alike. Hmph, a common enemy as it were, and they'll probably target my family as well. Oh well, it looks like I'll have to work with what I've got. Which sadly wasn't much

Pulling out my knife from the Beowolf's throat, I let lose my battle cry. **"WRYYYYY~!"** The Beowolves were taken aback by the sound of my battle cry, but they quickly shook it off and leapt at me, I readied myself by getting into a battle stance, and kept the grip on my knife firm.

As the damn mutts were letting gravity bring them down to Remnant, and me, I saw a shadow fly past me and cut the Grimm down before they could even touch the ground. When the shadow landed I knew exactly who it was. The figure stood up, cape fluttering after the landing, and scythe still in hand, to reveal our 'Uncle Qrow' as Ruby would've excitedly pointed out.

Our uncle then turned to face us, and had only this to say. "I hope you realize you all are in big trouble, right?"

Just then we heard a noise and turned around to see Ruby sitting up and stretching " **yawn~** Mhm, did I miss anything," Ruby asked, then she saw Qrow and with a excitement glimmering in her eyes she jumped off the wagon and rushed to Qrow clinging to his leg "Uncle Qrow!"

It truly must be blissful to be ignorant sometimes.

* * *

 **-Yang's P.O.V.-**

Uncle Qrow dragged us back home, and we waited in the living room for Dad to come back. I looked to see Ruby, who was sitting to my right looking down; she had been told what happened, and she wasn't exactly liking the idea of possibly being in trouble.

I then looked to Uncle Qrow, who was leaning on the wall, not moving one bit, watching us like a hawk… or a crow. I accidentally let out a giggle and got Uncle Qrow's attention.

"Find something funny firecracker?" Qrow asked, not in a particularly mean way, but I got the feeling it was better to make no more attention to myself.

"Nope, nothing at all." I said quickly.

"Hmph, alright then." Qrow said, going back to watching us carefully

Finally I looked to Dio, who was sitting to my left. He wasn't moving at all, he had his arms crossed, like Uncle Qrow, but he also had his eyes closed looking like he was deep in thought… or taking a nap. Either way, he wasn't budging.

I heard the front door open and I knew dad was home. He walked into the living room exhausted, but he was instantly alert when he saw us waiting for him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dad asked.

"Alright kids, I want you all to tell your Dad what happened today." Qrow told us, and I wanted nothing more than to disappear.

I started to tear up as I explained my side of the story to Dad. Everything from my small argument with Dio, to my hours long walk to the ruins, to Dio killing a Grimm, and finally Qrow killing the rest. Once I was done, he hesitated for a moment, before speaking.

"Yang, what you did was stupid and dangerous, and involving your sister was even more so," I didn't want to cry, I **refused** … but that didn't stop my tears. "But… I'm glad you three are safe now."

"...Your welcome" Dio, opening his eyes to look my way, and Uncle Qrow spoke at the same time, which lightened up the room a bit as everyone else laughed at them.

"I swear, kids today." Qrow said, before pulling out his flask, and took a quick drink.

"Dio?" Dad asked, and Dio replied almost immediately.

"After our argument, I went to my room where I was going to sleep early, but then I realized the house was too quiet, I looked out the window, and there I saw Yang bringing Ruby along in a wagon, and quite a distance away," he looked at Dad, and Dad gave a nod for him to go on. "I ran out of the house with a knife on my person to follow them and keep them safe from any danger. The rest you already know."

Dad looked at Dio with an expression I couldn't quite read. "Alright, let's have a quick bite to eat, and then we can all go to bed. I'm sure we've all had a long day today." Dad said, as he went to make us something to eat. I look and saw that Dio was staring at me out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

 **-Sometime later-**

 **-Yang's P.O.V.-**

I was laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't get to sleep. I heard light snoring and knew that Ruby was now asleep. " **sigh~** Sleep tight Rubes," I said kept my gaze at the ceiling. "I better follow your example." I closed my eyes and was drifting off into the world of sleep.

...

 **Knock~, Knock~**

"Huh!?" I woke with a start as I looked to the door to our room. I quickly got up and quietly made my way to the door, as to not wake up Ruby, to open the door.

I didn't know who I was expecting, but when I opened the door I saw Dio standing outside in his usual sleeping clothes, just a simple pair of or orange yellow pajama bottoms. "Yang, I would like to speak with you. In my room if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." I said, as he turned around and gestured for me to follow. It didn't take long before we entered Dio's room, and he closed the door behind him. He then gestured for me to sit down on the bed as he sat on opposite side facing me.

Dio stared at me with an unreadable expression as I nervously looked away. His eyes always did that to me, it was like he was seeing into my soul, seeing every little thing about me and how it all made _me_. Finally after what seemed like forever, he finally spoke.

"Yang, I hope you've learned that your reckless actions almost cost you, not only your life, but the life of Ruby as well." He said. He might as well have punched me when I felt guilt taking hold.

"I know…" I quietly said, the guilt growing in my stomach.

"Not only were you ill equipped to defend yourself but Ruby as well." Each word like another punch, it was relentless with no end in sight.

"I know." I said, I had hoped that Dio would understand that I got his message, and that he would stop, but he continued.

"To top it all off, Father didn't bother giving you an adequate punishment other than a stern talking. Which is why I shall deal out your punishment." He said, with a completely flat tone.

"What?!" I stared at him, my brother was giving a punishment for something I already feel guilty about! I grew angry at him, and wanted nothing more than to give him a piece of my mind!

"For your punishment, I shall-" He tried to say however, I was too angry to let him finish as I cut him off.

"No! Who asked you to give punishments whenever you felt like it, we maybe twins, but that doesn't mean you can tell me what to do, I hate you!" I exploded, and I was about ready to get up and leave. Then it struck me; I had told my brother, my _twin_ , that I **hated** him. I waited for him to yell, kick me out of his room, **anything**. But it didn't happen.

"Are you finished," He asked, not giving any sign that what I said had affected him. "Well as I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted that you shall meet me tomorrow after breakfast. It's about time I teach you how to fight, and how to reign in that temper of yours." He said, as he got up and grabbed a book to read. I stared at him, and said the only words that I could think to say.

"Wait… What!?"

* * *

 **A/N: The chapter is finally finished! Oh I'm sooo~ happy that I finally finished it. Anyway please follow and fave, leave a comment if you have a question, constructive criticism or just want to say hello, and I hope you have a nice day/night.**


	4. Guidance of a Brutal Nature

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here people. I hope you enjoy this, and… Open The Game**

* * *

 **-The Next Morning-**

 **-Yang's P.O.V.-**

After breakfast I saw Dio walk outside, without wasting any more time, I walked outside as well to see Dio was standing in the middle of the clearing, waiting patiently with a hand on his side. We stared each other down for the briefest of moments before he spoke.

"Now that you've come we can begin." He said, getting into a fighting stance. Well, not so much a 'stance', more like some kind of pose. "Let's start out with what you already know, and we can go from there. Now come at me!" He shouted. I hesitated for the briefest moment before I charged with my fist raised to punch him in the face. However just before I got close enough to throw my fist, he dodged out of the way, and I had already thrown my punch when he did so. Leaving me wide open.

He didn't waste his opportunity, he pushed me down on the ground before could recover. I landed with a muffled thud, as I looked up to see my brother looking at me with the perfect mix of annoyance and disappointment. "I guess we'll have to work on everything I suppose," he said with an irritated sigh, before going back to his normal self. "Now get back up, and let's start from the top, your stance."

"What's wrong with my stance?" I asked, hoping to get this over with, sure I didn't know how to fight well, but I can still throw a mean punch.

"'What's wrong', is that your stance lacks proper balance, and to top it all, your guard is a flimsy as a loose plank of wood in a tornado, at best," Dio said with a look that said he wasn't joking. "Anyone could knock you off balance, so we'll work on your stance, then we can move on to your attacks." He continued, I would have shot back a witty comeback, but I decided to stay quiet, the sooner he gets done talking, the sooner this will end.

It didn't take too long to copy the stances Dio was talking about, he taught how to properly spread my legs out to keep my balance, bending them to keep my center of gravity, and to always keep my arms up, the only real difficulty was to keep getting into that stance over and over until it became muscle memory, not to mention if I messed up once, we'd do it all over again. After that, he allowed me a 5-minute break before we resumed.

"Our next task is to get you up to speed with attacking your opponent, and how you should conduct yourself in a fight." He said with a stern look that made room for little argument,

"I already know how to throw a punch." I argued, I know Dio means well, even though he tends to act all 'I'm Mr. Superior' about it, the worst part was that even though he's younger than me, he was almost always right about whatever he talks about.

"That may be the case, but what you don't know is where and when to throw that punch." He said, the same look on his face unchanging, instead, he extends a hand and places it on his chest with his elbow out. "So I, Dio, shall endeavor to teach you what I know." If I'm being honest, I never got why Dio spoke like that using the whole 'I, Dio…' thing, but I never questioned it. I just summed it up to some weird habit.

After that, he taught what to aim for, generally the stomach, sternum, joints, and pressure points. Stuff like that, but there was one spot he didn't teach me about, so I had to ask.

"What about punching bad guys in the face?" I asked him, anxious to get to the part of the training that's actually fun.

"A blow to the face may be common practice, but what people fail to realize is that the skull has many points and edges that would do more harm to yourself, rather than your opponent," He started to explain, and I had to stop myself from groaning, it was remarkable how much fun Dio can suck up with anything we do, even when explaining what he believes in the 'proper' way to strike a bad guy in the face. "However, if you do find yourself going for a strike to the face, stick out your thumb to jam it into their eye in order to blind them. If you successfully land the attack, your opponent will be wide open for whatever attack you do next, because they'll be too concerned with their eye, then whatever you're planning to do for your follow-up."

I was stunned to hear him tell me that and it probably showed on my face, but I didn't care. I made my reaction of this known "T-that's not cool Dio. I'd never do something like that, I mean, blinding someone just to get the upper hand? I mean I'll most likely use it on a bad guy, but still, I don't want to push my thumb into someone's eye."

"Now comes my first rule when in a fight! Throw away your empathy, it'll make you weak and slow, easy to pick off, but above all, it holds you back from showing the world what you're capable of." He said as he looked at me with a stern expression, before closing his eyes and sighing. "Look, in a fight to it's useless to care whether someone's blind in the end, what matters is who lives, will you keep your empathy at the cost of your life?"

I didn't answer right away, but I knew he was right again. I sighed a gave my answer. "Fine, but I'll only do it if my life really is on the line."

He smiled, but it wasn't that smirk that he usually wore. It was a genuine smile, but it disappeared as soon as it came. It was almost like he had caught himself. "Very well, now I'll teach how it's done," he said.

After that, he showed me how to correctly perform the move he showed me. I didn't like it, but I had agreed to it, and Dio made it a point for me to always honor what I agree to.

* * *

 **\- Sometime later-**

 **-DIO's P.O.V.-**

After my training of Yang had concluded, We went our separate ways, I went to my room to and took off the plain yellow shirt and black coat I was wearing, grabbed a book, lied down on my bed and began to read. As I read many thoughts crossed my mind, to the point where I was just mindlessly flipping the page.

' _This world is full of oddities, it's almost completely unfamiliar to me. However, I refuse to allow that to stop me. First I must establish my power and influence in order to rebuild my Agency. Luckily for me, I still have Jonathan's Stand, one of its power is to see what a person's heart desires most. That will help recruit others to my cause, something that, thankfully doesn't require the use [The World].'_ I thought to myself.

I still hated not being able to use [The World], it felt unnatural to not do so, like a child not being able to use a talent because of the fear of being ridiculed. Though in my case, it's more along the lines of dying a horrible death. Sorry, but I already exploded once, and I'm not looking forward to a second time.

That said, I'll need to be cautious of who I appeal recruitment to, I can't hypnotize them or implant a flesh bud, seeing as how I'm human unless I make the transformation to vampire myself. Even then, transforming back into a vampire right at this moment in time would leave me in a child's body, possibly forever.

My thoughts quickly turned to Yang's training, seeing as how if I continued my previous train of thought, I would've been left brooding. _'She shows great promise, although she also demonstrates an early stage of great reliance, specifically on her punches from what I've seen. I'll have to see if our father will endeavor to help out with her development, refining her movements to that of a seasoned veteran.'_

Of course with all of that addressed, I began to draw my attention back to the book I was reading. "The Man with Two Souls, hmph, a bizarre, but not ridiculous notion. Stands are the manifestation of the soul, the user's fighting spirit and will, made to stand by your side after all, and I have two stands under my command, so I suppose someone bearing two souls isn't so different."

As I said this, my mind continued to give rise to new plans, new machinations for the future I intend to create. No matter what or who gets in my way.

* * *

 **-Third P.O.V.-**

DIO continued Yang's training, eventually gaining the help of Taiyang. Twelve years had passed in the mere blink of an eye. It is here, over a decade later that our story begins, but we have yet to meet the people that will play key roles in this tale. Fate has prepared the players so with all said, let us…

Open The Game.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year! We start this off with a chapter that I, honestly should have gotten done sooner, but sadly, laziness is a great weakness of mine. Anyway, as always, don't forget to follow and fav, leave a comment of constructive criticism, or just say "hello". Anyway I hope you all have a good night/day.**


	5. The Yellow and Gold Trailer

**A/N: You all know the drill, welcome to the beginning of chapter 5, sorry if the last one was short, I just wanted to get a chapter out, but now we get the fun stuff, so without further adieu… Open The Game.**

* * *

 **-12 years later-**

 **-Yang's P.O.V.-**

I was riding on Bumblebee to get to my destination, a club, owned by none other than Hei 'Junior' Xiong, I stopped and parked Bumblebee, after that, I got off and walked in.

 **-Song Start: I Burn (Yellow Trailer) (feat. Casey Lee Williams)-**

I was entering the club in hopes of finding 'Junior' and looking to see if the guy had any info on my Mom. I've gotta say this place isn't too shabby. It had a nice dance floor, a DJ (weirdly enough wearing the head you'd see on a teddy bear), and a nice color scheme. Though it was a bit 'matchie' when I looked at all the henchman around.

I looked to my left and saw the man of the hour himself talking to some guy wearing a bowler hat, though I didn't get a good look at his face. Well 'Bowler Hat Guy', as I've taken to calling him, walked away, leaving poor Junior frustrated and taking a seat at the bar, perfect, now nothing's getting between Junior and me. I go over to stand next to him, as Junior looks at me briefly before silently dismissing two girls that were standing next to him. The bartender comes over and I gave him my order.

"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh! And one of those little umbrellas." I said as the bartender went to get my order.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?" He asked as I looked over to size up 'Junior'. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black vest, dress pants, gloves, and shoes, along with a red tie. The guy was pretty tall, actually taller than my brother Dio, which is quite a feat since Dio was 6'5, give or take. Though he looked like shit in comparison to a lot of other guys I've met, especially Dio.

"Aren't you a little old to have a name like 'Junior'?" I retorted. I can already feel the urge to knock this chump's block off. Though I kept my temper in check, this guy still had his uses.

"So you know who I am," Oh whatever gave that away. "You got a name, Sweetheart." Ok first 'Blondie' and now 'Sweetheart'. This guy needs to know where his boundaries are.

"Heh. Yes, Junior, I have several." I said, drawing his attention with my hand. "But, instead of 'Sweetheart', you can just call me Sir." Then, without missing a beat I grabbed by his `Shortsword'.

He gave off a pretty loud "OHHhh!" in agony, and not gonna lie, I almost missed the grab, but what can you expect from trying to grab a target that small without looking.

"I'll cut to the chase, people say you know everything. If you tell me where I can find her, I'll let you go." I showed him the picture I had of my mother, seeing if the image of her would ring any bells.

No such luck as he gave me his reply. "I've never seen her before. I swear!"

"Excuse me?!" I said as I increased my grip.

"I swear, sir!" His voice turned an octave higher and quieter, though that was kinda what I was going for.

Quickly a crowd of his goons decided to show, and I took the opportunity to point that out. "Hmm, looks like we've attracted quite an audience," I said as I proceeded to continue my mocking. "This must be kinda embarrassing for you, huh?" Now for the final nail in the coffin. "Awkward…"

"Listen! Blondie, sir! If you wanna make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. NOW!" I let go, seeing as I had nothing to gain from keeping this up, though I won't deny that that was fun. "Ugh, you'll pay for that." He threatened as he put on his red shades, which I found funny considering what I just pulled. Honestly, I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Oh, Junior, I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive!" I said as I walked in front of him, but then an idea popped into my head. An idea that I'm sure Dio would've found very amusing. "Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?"

He gave me a "Huh?", as he looked at me strangely. All according to plan.

"Hmm." I added that to make the 'offer' more appealing. This was gonna be good.

"Okay…" He said as I leaned forward and closed my eyes. As soon as he was close enough, I let loose a vicious punch right in the kisser, heh, still got it. "Ah!" He grunted out as he crashed through a glass pillar, and landed, slumped, on the wall with a "Gah." As a bottle dropped on his head, knocking him out.

Without a moment's hesitation, I got Ember Celica ready for a fight by cocking it, come and get it boys!

The henchman charged at me, but I jumped up into the air, cocking my fist, while it was covered in flames, back for a ground pound, all the while giving them a smirk.

 **(Fight Begins)**

I slam my fist to the ground as I descended, blowing away all the goons that surrounded me. They land with their backs to the floor as I stood up right, flames surrounding me, all with a smirk on my face.

Without further pause, I took a running start and jumped at some poor thug, who didn't even turn around until I was already up in the air with my leg extended to meet his head. A second later he crashed to the floor with shards of the dance floor going up. Next I turned to face a thug who was right next to me, before delivering a spinning jump uppercut to his jaw, sending him up in the air as I twisted my body to kick two other thugs away from me.

More club thugs charged at me, but they were hardly a match. I punch a thug, with Ember Celica increasing the potency of the punch as it sent him flying. Using that momentum, I kicked another thug who was behind me before performing a tiger tail sweep on another thug before upper cutting him in the face, bringing us both up to the air before I punched him back to the ground.

I jumped off a thug that was running at me as I got up and kicked thug number 'I lost count' into his buddy. I soon followed that up with a punch to his gut and an uppercut to his face, sending him up into the air before landing back on the ground. I quickly launched myself using a shot from Ember Celica to deliver an elbow to a thug's sternum before shooting again to give me the momentum to kick the thug away.

The thug beside him tried to get in a strike with his red sword, but I caught the thing and went to town on him. Delivering a combo that sent his sorry ass flying through a glass pillar. I turned around to see another henchman tried to go for a horizontal slash, but I blocked it with the Ember Celica that was on my right arm. I followed up with a left jab to his face, a punch barrage to the body with Ember Celica firing off to enhance the damage, before uppercutting him and sending the poor bastard flying with a punch.

I cocked Ember Celica, before turning my attention to the DJ, who brought out a tommy gun, and started shooting up the place to hit me. He had no such luck as I dodged to the right then to the left, as I used Ember Celica to launch myself at the tommy gun teddy bear. I used his DJ station to maneuver myself to kick him to the wall with both of my legs, before hitting him with an enhanced elbow strike. Without missing a beat, I grabbed him and brought his face crashing to the DJ station, before launching him off his station, by positioning my fists to fire Ember Celica.

I looked to the dance floor to see two girls, the ones that were next to Junior at the bar. It was obvious they were twins, identical to boot. They had almost carbon copy pallet swap outfits of each other with only a few differences, like the girl in red having the dark gray chain around her neck, while the girl in white wore it around her waist, subtle differences like that. However, what stood out the most was the girl in red had claws for weapons, while the girl in white had bladed heels with armor on it. I also wore armor on my boots, but only 'cause it was what Dio who suggested it.

One of the girls, the one in red spoke. "Melanie, who is this girl?"

The girl in white, whom I now know is Melanie, answered. "I don't know, Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson."

I knew that I could easily take them both, but Dio and Dad had taught me to never underestimate an opponent, or in this case opponents, so I gave a "Hmph." and released the current shells in Ember Celica, and replaced them with the red shell variation. I jumped off and fired a volley of the explosive long range shells at Melanie and Miltia, but they back flipped out the way and charged right at me, but I didn't let up my assault. Judging by the times I've seen their interactions, though I brief I deduced that my main problem would be Melanie, but Miltia is the support. So if I take out either one of them, the other will be a piece of cake.

I decided to focus on working to tire either one out, so I focus on both of them, while making sure to fire close to the ground, so that they had no choice but to change directions. Now they were both close to each other, meaning I wouldn't have to worry about an attack from the back. I decided to take out Miltia first, in order to deprive Melanie of her support. Quickly I fired both of my gauntlets at the feet of Melanie and Miltia so that they would get out of the way, now they were on either side of me, which was exactly what I was hoping for. I quickly fired another shot at Melanie, but I positioned Ember Celica in a way where the shot would go to her, and propel me towards Miltia.

The plan worked as Melanie had deflected the shot, and I was propelled towards Miltia. She was caught off guard by my appearance, and without hesitation, I threw a combo of punches to the gut and face before ending it with a kick to the face, which sent her up into the air before I punched her through a glass pillar.

One down, one to go. I looked to find Melanie rushing towards me at me, but I was prepared. She started a volley of kicks at me, but none of them truly connected. I'll admit they were good, unfortunately for them, I was better. I grabbed blocked another kick, but this time, I grabbed her leg and held it up high to get her off balance. Then I simply kicked the other leg and let go of the one I was holding, forcing her to do a splits. She howled in pain, before getting back up and trying to kick me again, but I simply dodged the kick, elbowed her in the gut, and grabbed her arm. The I twirled her around me a few times before I delivered a jump-kick to her face.

"Ah!" She cried, as she went flat on the floor. Just then, everything started going dark, only the music continued. I turned in a direction and brought my guard up and saw a lone spotlight come on, and Junior walking, carrying some type of rocket launcher.

"You're gonna pay for this." He said as he stopped walking, and gave me a glare. I got into a stance as Junior fired his rocket launcher, only to learn that it actually fired multiple rockets. I dodged the rockets easily enough, but Junior soon fired another volley. My first instinct was to pire at the rocket, but I thought better of it, Dio had taught me that if an opponent had superior range, you had to get in close and bring the fight to them.

So I kept on the defensive, dodging left to right and so on. All the while getting closer to Junior. When I was about ten meters away, I fired Ember Celica at his feet, getting him off balance. I charged withafist ready to strike, but he was faster than I thought. He transformed his rocket launcher into a bat and started swinging it, I managed to doge most of the attacks, but he managed to get a lucky hit in with a blow to my head, sending me flying. I landed hard on a pile of glass, but I got up with a smirk on my face. After all it wasn't too often that I got to use my semblance in fight anymore.

My hair was in flames and I punched my fists together, causing an explosion before I rushed at the bastard. He tried to shoot missiles at me again, but I dodged them, he then tried swing his bat, but I dodged again, and this time I let fly with a barrage of punches left, right, left, right, and finishing it off with a flaming right hook to his solar plexus, and breaking his stupid weapon in the process. I sent him flying, he stood up and looked at his left hand to see his broken weapon, before looking to his other hand drawing my attention to what he held in it.

It was chunk of golden hair, _**my**_ hair! I felt my anger boil over, and I charged with my fist raised to strike his damned face and a roar of anger. When the impact landed I instinctively jammed my thumb in his eye for good measure. I sent the bastard flying out a window and I quickly jumped out, but when I did I saw two figures. Both were familiar.

 **-Fight Ends (Song Ends)-**

The young, adorable girl to the left was my cute baby sister, Ruby. She was wearing her usual outfit; long sleeved, high collar black dress with red trim, a black waist cincher with red lacing. She also wore thick, black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, and red trim around the top, with red soles.

The young man, with hands on his hips, and looking like he's straight off a model runway, is none other than my younger twin, Dio Branwen. Although you wouldn't know that at first glance. For one, he was a 6'5 giant of a guy with a muscular physique, a _very_ muscular physique. It didn't help that he carried himself with an eccentric, but refined grace that made most girls and even some guys fall head over heels for him. That's not to mention the charisma he carries in abundance, seriously, if his charisma was converted into lien, we'd be the richest people in Remnant.

His golden hair was slicked over his ears, with the exception of a few bangs. He was wearing a gray T-shirt with rhinestones arranged in sharp patterns, a small white scarf with black dots, light blue jeans held up with a red belt with a "D" motif and two snakes arranging their heads in the shape of the 'infinity' symbol. He also wore a short sleeved jacket with purple rhinestones on the interior he kept open, along with a purple feathered collar. He was wearing dark blue black metallic boots adorned with purple rhinestones, light blue heels, and small pins in the shape of human bones replacing laces. He also wore around his neck a black leather choker with more purple rhinestones and purple earrings, metal cuffs with a design I didn't recognize and yellow lipstick along with yellow nails.

 **(A/N: DIO costume B from ASB, which also the outfit he has in the illustration of the light novel "Over Heaven".)**

To sum it all up, he looked 'hot', as my friends would have told me. Though I take that with a grain of salt, because he's my brother. Though we do love each other, he can be a bit… strange.

Just then, Ruby finally broke the silence. "Yang," she then followed up with "Is that you?"

"Oh! Hey guys!" I said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled, and I kinda started feeling bad for making Ruby worry.

" **Sigh~** It's a long story." I said, with exhaustion creeping into my tone.

"Allow me to hazard a guess, you came to this club for some reason or another, and started trashing the place and staff when you became angered." Dio said, making it sound more like a statement than a guess.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face. "Guilty as charged." I said. My family may be a little _bizarre_ , but I wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

 **-A Week Ago-**

 **-DIO's P.O.V.-**

I can't help but be astounded at how technologically advanced Remnant is, compared to Earth. The machines that have been made here are leagues above the machines on Earth. However the one that caught my eye and earned my reverence, is the device that currently lies in my grasp. The Scroll is tool that has many functionalities that would put the cell phone back on Earth to complete shame. Long distance communication, Aura monitoring, just to name a few.

However, it also serves as the _perfect_ conduit for Jonathan's Stand. Not only does it allow me to take psychic photographs, only these were digital variations, I can also use it's video function to create, for instance, a cobble of random videos to create coherent sentences to keep me informed on anything, for example, any spies that try to infiltrate my organization, people I should be wary of, and or betrayal that happens within my organization itself. I can also create a video feed to spy on whoever I wish, or even create maps to specific objects I may desire.

Yes the Scroll is a truly useful tool indeed. The only thing it can't do, is produce the image in someone's heart, that which they desire most, but that's what a crystal ball was for. I had established my agency about two to three years ago, and my presence has grown to the point where I almost have complete control of the underworld in Vale. Of course I try to keep myself hidden, to the point where only a few know my name, and even fewer knew my face. After all, I can't have my family somehow finding out I'm a crime boss. Though 'crime boss', is a bit too simplistic to describe what I actually do.

I organize the assassinations of rich targets, specifically corrupt rich targets. I also organize the robbery of other crime lords, so that my agency may absorb the territory and remaining resources of my 'competitors', at least that's what the 'competition' believe themselves to be, so that my agency can continue to grow. So I suppose I would be considered an _anti-hero_ , much like a character in one those comics my siblings delight in reading, along with books. I also happen to have ownership of established brothels, bars and nightclubs. Though I do have limitations that I try to abide by, drug dealings and trade, as well as terrorism, and arms trafficking, just isn't very appealing to me.

However, what interested me was the increased robbery of Dust, a mineral that comes in two forms, that of crystals, and that of powder. It's quite a fascinating tool indeed, in fact I made use of certain dust types in my weapons, much like many others, if not all, Hunters and Huntresses.

"Hmph, to think I, DIO, would concern myself with all of these thoughts while walking through Vale." I said, amused and, somewhat, disappointed in myself. Yes this world was truly strange, with such things like Dust and Aura, but I suppose that's the disposition of an outsider looking in. Yes Aura was truly strange, but it was something that was almost… familiar as well.

Aura was the manifestation of one's soul, much like a Stand is the manifestation of an individual's life-force and psyche. Though if I had to make a comparison of the two, the Stand would be akin to a sword, while Aura would share characteristics with a shield, both are meant to protect you from harm, much like a sword and shield are supposed to do. However, much like their metaphorical counterparts, they both go about it in different and unique ways.

As I was passing by one of the establishments I owned, which happened to be a bar that provided a wealth of information along with quality alcohol and revenue, I heard a shrill cry. I turned my head and saw three men assaulting a young woman, I didn't see her face, but I could tell she was young. I'd wager to guess that she was around the same age as me. I almost left her to whatever fate had in store for her, but then I thought of both Yang and Ruby. I thought of what they would have done in this situation.

With a scoff and a growl I turned to the insects and spoke, "You know, it's quite rude to attack a young girl."

I walked menacingly towards them all the while making sure to keep my face as still as stone, but I that didn't keep the smirk off my face. The lower lifeforms quickly turned on me and pointed various weapons at me. Looks like they were above your typical thugs. One them finally spoke.

"Alright you piece of shit, you have five seconds to turn around and walk away before I blow your brains out." The one who spoke was obviously the leader of this little band of misfits, based on how he carried himself. He wore a black shirt with a opened trench coat, black pants and armored-tipped shoes. He had brown hair and gray eyes, with patches of stubble all around a somewhat plain looking wretch, he's hiding it well, but I can tell that he's hoping I'd refuse. It's quite clear that he delights in snuffing the life out of others. Hmph, let him try and 'blow my brains out,' this fool was going to meet a horrible death anyway.

His other two comrades, consisting of a female and another male, both wearing similar clothes (black t-shirts with various designs on them, gray hoodies, blue genes, with brown boots) with the the differences being that woman wearing an eyepatch covering her left eye and an lightly armored jacket, and the man wearing a handkerchief to cover his shaved head along with a white jacket. They may not look like much, but I could tell those guys were good at murder. No matter, let see what they were truly capable of.

"Afraid that won't be possible, you waste of resources."

"You know kid, I was hoping you'd say that. Bonnette! Claude! Let's show this bastard what happens to you when you try to play 'the hero.'" He yelled as he drew a rather impressive looking set pistols with a blade at the handle of each pistol, running parallel to the barrel, in the shape of the head for a hatchet, so it doubles as both a ranged and melee weapon. Simple in concept, but still effective. The other two followed their leaders example, and drew their weapons. Bonnette, the female, drew a sword that looked like it could separate the pieces of the blade to create a whip, while Claude, the handkerchief wearing male, drew a horseman pick and a small, expandable shield that was masquerading as a bracer, although I noticed that the shield was made of numerous plates that seemed to be able to detach from one another, for what purpose, I'm yet unsure.

I drew my sword from my back, and got into a fighting pose. The sword was modelled after the one Jonathan had used in our final battle, as homage to the only man who has earned my respect.

"I shall cut your pathetic lives short, like maggots under my boot!" I shouted.

 **-(Fight Begins) Song Start: JJBA EoH OST Dio Brando (Phantom Blood) Battle BGM-**

My provocation worked as all three of them attacked at once, the leader stayed back to provide covering fire, while Bonnette's sword transformed into the whip, and attacked my feet.

' _I see, the wench will try to keep me off my toes, while the the head of these weaklings makes me shift my form in order to keep me off balance, that way at the perfect opportunity, Claude will rush in to deal a severe, if not fatal, blow. Clever, they're far from amateurs that's for damn sure, but…'_

"What a useless tactic!" I shout as I quickly closed the distance to take one of them out, however, just as I was about to cut one of them down, something heavy fell upon and entangled me. ' _What the hell! It's some kind of net!'_

Just then I feel electricity coursing through out my body from the net and I let loose a grunt of pain. I then hear the leader of the wretches give praise to the maneuver done by one of his colleagues. "Well done Claude, that shield-net we took from that huntsman's corpse proved quite useful, huh."

"You got that right boss, now all we need to do is wait for his Aura to deplete, then he'll be as good as dead!" Claude shouted.

* * *

 **-Leader's P.O.V.-**

This kid was way easier to take down than I thought, guess that's what happens when you talk a big game, but can't back that shit out. Now I would kill the brat myself, but to spill the blood of someone this pathetic? That's beneath someone like me. I then came to a decision.

"Bonnette, Claude, kill that bastard, I'll dispatch of the little las over there." I ordered. I turned to the little tot, bleeding on the ground. Now there was a real prize to execute. Unlike the little shit that tried to interrupt us, the lass put up a pretty decent fight. Unlucky for her, numbers and experience won that clash. Just as I was about to hack the unconscious las, I heard a screech, a sound that struck something in me that made me freeze in place. That cry, was inhuman, something you'd believe only a monster was capable of producing, and this feeling!? It was something that I rarely felt, but could never forget… It was fear, just then I heard it again, and I turned around.

" **WRYYYYY!"** It was the brat that made that sound?! I looked to see that my comrades just stood there, frozen in place terror.

The boy soon ripped the shield-net from his person, and gave us a look, that sent a chill up my spine, that look promised a painful death. I quickly school my expression, I'll make that punk regret he was every born!

Suddenly he spoke. "It may surprise you to know, but I was planning on sparing at least _one_ of you. However… I changed my mind, I shall tear you to shreds, like the weaklings you are!"

* * *

 **-DIO P.O.V.-**

I hardly wasted time, I charged at the worthless shit who threw the shield-net at me. Before he could raise his weapon, I grabbed a hold of his scrawny neck and activated my Semblance.

"What the hell is he doing to Claude!" Bonnette screamed, and I gave them as big a smirk as I could.

"My Semblance, Aura Absorption, allows me to drain an individual of their Aura to replenish my own." I explained, the smirk never leaving my face. Eventually I could feel my Aura return to max capacity before tossing him aside. Then I used my right hand to pick up my sword, while using the other to reach into a pouch on my belt and grabbed a hold of some of the throwing knives I always carry on my person and threw them at Bonnette and her leader.

They avoided the knives, but killing them with my knives wasn't my intention, before either one knew what was going on I ran to Claude, who was still recovering from having his Aura drained, and therefore had no time to react when I brought my sword down on his neck. The result was his head being cleanly severed from body. I turn in the direction of the other two, and smirked.

"CLAUDE!" they both screamed, in rage and sorrow for their fallen comrade before charging at me. I brought my sword for another attack, but just then, Bonnette's sword-whip wrapped around my sword and pulled it from my grasp. With my sword gone, Bonnette hardly wasted any time tossing it away and charging at me.

She transformed her weapon back to its sword form and performed a few horizontal slashes at me, I with hardly any effort. Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw the leader load a dust round into one of his guns. With hardly any time left, I kicked Bonnette away from me in order to give myself a boost to dodge the dust round, and barely dodged it in time, a fire dust round as it turned out as I felt brief waves of heat as I turned around to asses the damage that it would have caused me. It looks like it wouldn't have been fatal, but it have taken a fair chunk of my aura, had the shot found it's intended mark.

"Hmph, not so tough without that sword of yours you little shit!" Bonnette screamed at me, as her boss leveled his guns to my skull. Silence descended upon us….

"Hehehe… HehehahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed

"What so funny?!" Bonnette screamed

"Hehehe," With some effort, I managed to regain my breathe to reply. "You pathetic, weak _fools_ honestly believed that my _sword_ was my weapon!" as I said this, I activated my actual weapons.

"What the fuck do you mean you bastard?!"

"Hmph, never take anything at face value, this lesson shall be the last thing you carry to the grave. Behold! Glacial Celica!" I shouted as I transformed the bracelets and rings on my fingers into its gauntlet form, it was dark silver complete with an ornate design and claws at the end of each finger.

The name wasn't original, I'll admit. However, it was Yang who came up with the name, stating that both of our weapons were imperfect mirrors of each other. A very astute and poetic observation.

… That, and it gave her an excuse to make ice puns and jokes. While ice dust was the primary ammunition I use in combat, I also made use of lightning and wind dust as well. But never mind that, Bonnette charged at me with her weapon still in sword form, charged at me. However, her swings were wild, like a wild animal, no grace or technique to be found whatsoever, so it was no surprise that she was rather easy to defeat.

I grabbed a hold of her sword, with it temporarily out of commission, I grabbed her face and began to absorb her Aura. This wasn't to replenish my own reservoir, but to weaken her own. I discovered that the less Aura you have, the less damage you can take before your Aura is completely gone. Part of the effect of my Semblance was that I could monitor how much Aura one has, but only as I'm syphoning Aura from someone.

I looked over to the leader of these, soon to be dead, weaklings to see that he still has his gun trained on me, but is making no effort to pull the trigger. He probably realized that in my current position, with this shrew still in my hand, he can make no effort to try and save his comrade. Speaking of the shrew, it seems her Aura is all gone.

With this knowledge in mind a gave her an amused look, before kicking her as hard as I could in her left kneecap, and I wasn't disappointed. I heard a sickening hybrid between a snap and a crunch, along with a piercing scream coming form Bonnette's mouth. I then proceeded to drop Bonnette, unceremoniously on the ground, then shift my body to face the leader.

"The FUCK kind of sick, twisted bastard are you?!" He exclaimed, as I gave him a smile before replying.

"Hmph, really, don't be so dramatic."

"When I first saw you, I thought you were just some stupid kid who wanted to play hero." He said, his voice getting low, before he exploded. "Only now have I come to realize, that your a monster in human clothing!"

"Ha! That's funny coming from a deplorable little man like yourself," I bit back, before continuing. "However, before I kill you like a dog needing to be put down, I must ask. What is your name?"

"... Maxwell." He replied, his voice low, but his face filled with a fiery determination. This should be a good.

"Well then, I believe it is time to meet you end, Maxwell!" I shouted, as I got into a fighting pose.

He wasted no time, and charged me, but I was ready to meet his advance. He flipped the gun in his right hand to make use of it's hatchet piece, while still keeping the gun in his left hand pointed at me in case he needs it to fight at a distance. He started with a horizontal slash to my midsection, but I allowed my Aura to take the brunt of the blow in order to retaliate with a solid punch to his sternum.

He was forced back a meter or two with spittle being thrown out of his mouth. He then glared at me before flipping the hatchet-gun in his right hand back in order to shoot me with both pistols, before firing at me. I dodged as many shots as I could while trying to formulate a plan.

' _Hmph, he's keeping his distance, no doubt he's learned that my close quarters combat skills are not to be underestimated. That said, I'll have to get in close, unlike my twin's weapon, Glacial Celica is almost purely a close quarters weapon meant for hand to hand combat.'_ The ammunition is mostly used with this in mind, Ice Dust used to replicate my Vaporizing Freezing Technique, Lightning Dust to stun enemies in combat, and wind dust to disperse the former two into a wider variety of attacks, like a shotgun for it's 'ranged' attacks, but the dispersion will only go far as 2-3 meters. Unfortunately, he was doing everything he could to stay well out of range.

Deciding to end this charade, I rushed in, once again letting my Aura take the brunt of the damage. When he brought his guns point blank in my face, I grabbed them both, one in each hand, and activated the Ice Dust in Glacial Celica. Almost instantly, frost started to cover Maxwell's weapons and without any hesitation, I used all of my physical strength to break them. Not missing a beat, I started striking many punches and kicks to his person, before grabbing his face and syphoning all the Aura he had left.

I threw him to the ground, and stared him down. Fear now dominated his once determined features, it was quite pathetic really.

"You better run, while your still alive." I said. He gave me one look of panic, before letting out a scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He started to run, but I would not allow such trash to continue existing. So I lunged with my arms outstretched.

"Hmph, a cruel and painful death awaits you. **WRYYYYYY!** " I yelled as I grabbed a hold of Maxwell, and activated the Ice Dust within Glacial Celica. Without his Aura to protect him, he fell prey the Ice Dust, having his entire body frozen. "Did you truly believe that you could escape I, DIO!?" I proceeded to deliver several punches and kicks, with each strike the ice cracked little by little, bit by bit. "Now embrace your end, you useless, useless, **useless insect!** " I shouted, as I delivered the coup de grâs, a punch that shattered the ice, and Maxwell to pieces.

 **-Fight Ends (Song Ends)-**

With a sneer, I turned and started to head for the exit of the alley. Honestly that was a disappointing fight, I got more irritated than anything else. Just then I heard a groan of pain, then a hiss. Oh that's right, I almost forgot… There's still one left to dispose of. I turned in the direction of the noise to see that Bonnette was trying to crawl away. A debate on whether to just kill her by throwing a knife or just kill her in a more brutal way. If I'm being honest with myself, I was in no mood for pursuing the latter endeavor.

So without much ceremony, I threw one of my knives into the skull of Bonnette, she went still for the briefest of moments,before collapsing to the ground, dead. I decided to retrieve my sword and the knives that I've thrown, I almost wanted to curse at my own stupidity for almost leaving without retrieving my valuables. I picked up all of my knives and was about to retrieve my sword, when I saw something from the corner of my eye. The girl, the one the weaklings had cornered and nearly killed started to stir. I never had a chance to get a good look at the girl, but now that I did, I was quite surprised by what I saw.

She had long and wild silver hair that reached her mid back with just a few thin streaks and splotches of black. She had a fairly curvy figure, her breasts were fairly large for someone who seems to be around the same age as I, DIO, and her hips were nothing to scoff at either. Her attire was similar to that of a maid, or at least what Uncle Qrow would describe as a maid, with a maid costume that was reminiscent of the ones used for the french standard for maid's wear, complete with a short skirt, abron, long white socks with pitch black maid shoes, and two black hair clips a black designer headband.

Although, the interesting about the ensemble is that instead of frills, like a normal french maid outfit, it was instead decorated by soft fur which resembles her hair, with the biggest piece of fur, around her collar. Starting with a small line of fur on the front of the collar of her attire and becoming bigger as it goes to the back. Her face was quite beautiful as well, with soft lips decorated by luscious red lips, purple eyeliner and a heart shaped face with just the tiniest layer of fat.

Her eyes opened slowly, looking around, then she spoke in a soft voice. "...What… What h-happened."

* * *

 **-Unknown P.O.V.-**

I had just awoken, and was making an effort to clear my vision. I looked around, but everything was still blurry and unclear, but I could clearly smell something, it was coppery. I could also feel both heat and cold permeating the air.

The words left my mouth before I could stop them. "...What… What h-happened?" It was a legitimate question. However, I knew it was gonna go unanswered, but then someone spoke.

"You were attacked, I rescued you and killed your attackers." The voice spoke. The voice… it was smoother than silk, and instantly a comforting feeling surrounded me, but also a sense of danger. My vision cleared, and I looked in the direction the voice came from, and gasped.

The voice belonged to the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His skin was the color of alabaster, his hair was long and unkempt, looking like it was made of strands of gold, and looking at his eyes was like staring at pools of liquid gold. He was dressed like a king, with gold earrings, a purple scarf, and a red violet shirt with a white undershirt. His pants was the same color and brown leather boots covered in dark silver plating on his shins and the tips of his boots. I noticed that he also had leather armor on ornate fun a red gem with the straps studded with gold. Finally I say him wearing clawed gauntlets the same color as the armor plating on his boots, with an ornate design with streaks of icy blue going through the the design of the gauntlets, all the way to the tips of the claws.

 **(A/N: Basically his look in the Phantom Blood anime, with the addition of Glacial Celica on his arms, his gold earrings in part 3 and metal plating on his boots.)**

I seemed to take an eternity to make even a word come out of my mouth, much less sentence or question, but when I did, my voice sounded weak to me. "…W-why did you save me?"

A small smile grew on his face, before he answered. "Hmph, saving you was just a result of me killing those weaklings. I had no such goal at the forefront of my priorities."

I let his words sink in, on the surface, those words should have offended me, or made me angry. But, something told me that I shouldn't take it to heart. So I asked him a question. "Who are you?"

His eyes had taken a mischievous glint to it, before giving his sarcastic reply."Your savior of course, and if you're lucky, someone whom you'll never see again."

I then realized that I needed to reword my question to get my answer. "What's your name, and no sarcasm please."

His smile dropped back into a neutral position, but the glint in his eyes never quite left. "… Dio Branwen. Now if you'd be so kind as to extend the same courtesy…"

I didn't want to give him my real name, but I also owed him _something_. So I gave him a nickname I had long ago. "…Ivory."

He looked me over, as if he was looking for any lie he could spot. However, when he couldn't, he simply gave me a bow of the head, before he spoke. "Well Ivory, now that we've been properly introduced to each other, I believe I'm must get going." He turned around and started to walk.

"Wait!" I shouted, as I reached out to grab his shoulder. But when I did, I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know why I tried to stop him in the first place.

He turned to look at me, before a smirk came back on his face, before he spoke. "Hmph, well since it's unlikely that we'll ever cross paths again, I suppose I should do something, perhaps give you something to remember me by."

"What do you mean by th- mmph" I tried to say, but he silenced my question with a kiss. I was shocked, I didn't know what to do. But I didn't stop him, I didn't _want_ to stop him. My senses were clouded by a haze of temptation, a fog I didn't want to leave. However, my senses did come back, and when it did, he was gone. Like he wasn't even there.

I left the alleyway, taking a right turn at entrance, into the sidewalk. As I began my trek 'home', only one question was on my lips. "Dio… Just _who_ are you."

* * *

 _To Be Continued…_

 _RWB_ _Y_

 _D_ _-_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank god, I did it. My longest chapter yet. Honestly, this was a way to apologize for the length of my last chapter. Anyway, thank you for the support, because honestly, I didn't think this would be even close to popular. 'Cause this story has nearly 100 follow, which is** **huge** **to me. Anyway don't forget to fav, follow, and give constructive criticism in the reviews.**


	6. The Darkness Trailer

**A/N: You all know the drill, welcome to the beginning of chapter 6, sorry if the last one was short, I just wanted to get a chapter out, but now we get the fun stuff, so without further adieu… Open The Game.**

* * *

 **-Three Months Ago-**

 **-Unknown P.O.V.-**

I'm a monster. But I don't care, why should I? The world doesn't care for the cries of agony and pain of others, at least not from a monster, but that's fine. The world needs monsters anyway. I mean, without them, would heroes even be who they are. I'd like to think not.

I kept looking into the reflection in the window. My spikey, short black hair and… 'flawed' pale skin, along with my well-toned arms and six-pack made me look like a boy. I was also a bit shorter than the average girl my age, which was about 17 years. My sleeveless, midriff black turtleneck, showing off my muscles, with two belts wrapped around my shoulders and waist, making an X. It had an assortment of handing little things, like bombs, dust rounds, a combat knife, and the like. I looked down at to my… 'newly acquired' combat pants with gray knee pads and black combat boots. My fingerless gloves were nearly up to my elbows and were primarily black with gray trims. Of course, I always carried Dark Age, a spiked war club that could also function as a flamethrower, strapped to my back.

However my most noticeable… characteristic was not my attire or my hair. It was my tail, claws, mouth, semi-scaled skin and slitted eyes that sealed the image of 'monster.' Faunus were supposed to only have one animal like trait, maybe two if you were (un)lucky enough. So why… Why did I have to be _cursed_ to bare _five_? Gods… I was practically half animal, and it wasn't like anyone knew what animal my traits belonged to.

I have the claws that are reminiscent of those found on a bird of prey. My tail was lizard-like and covered in black scales, with streaks of yellow that shone like obsidian, these same scales plagued the features on my face, my cheeks, and forehead. Not to mention that they were on the top of my hands and they connected to the scales on top of my arms, connecting to my back. My teeth… the way my teeth were structured was that I had my 'human' incisors, but I had four canines, two in top two on the bottom, on both sides of my mouth, making for a total of eight canines in total. They were longed and curved, and my molars were the same if a little thicker.

All my life, I was shunned, even by some of my fellow Faunus. The only one who showed me kindness was the one who found me long ago, he was my adopted father, Max. All my life, Max was always there for me, to show and express kindness in a world filled with cruelty, but… he's gone now. And it's not like I know my real _parents_ , Max always said that he had stumbled upon me on the coast of Vale.

After Max's death, I was forced to hide, only able to come out at night or using heavy clothing to hide as much as I could when going out in the day. Eventually, rumors started spreading about the 'Monster of Vale', a creature who appears only at night and disappears at first light. I didn't choose to live this life, but I'll gladly do so if it means my continued survival.

I knew Vale like the back of my own scale covered hand, so I turned into an alleyway and was making my way through when I felt something. My instincts were going crazy, compelling me to run. I looked around, hoping to find the source of this feeling, then I looked to a corner to see a mist coming from it.

I understood that Ice Dust was being utilized for this effect, but the rational part of my brain didn't process that, it was still telling me to run. Run and never look back. However, I swallow down my terror and proceeded to turn the corner. What I saw was… a human?

…

Something felt wrong about him yet so… _right_. He looked just a tad older than me, but he was far taller than me. His face was beauty given form. His muscles were well defined and huge, but they were smooth like a statue. His golden hair was wild and unkempt. His golden eyes that would've been hidden from me in the shadows, had it not been for my remarkable night vision, shone with a dubious sensuality. He began to speak and instantly the fear that had been running wild began to calm, his voice was gentle but powerful.

"So you're the Monster of Vale that I've heard so much about, I must say, I wasn't expecting someone as exotic and beautiful as you." He said, and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I quickly shook it away. I had to keep my voice neutral, I can't show weakness no matter what!

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked, as neutrally as I could, although I fear there might have been a shake in my voice.

"There is no need to be scared. I merely wish for us to be friends, that's all.~" He said, as he got closer, he licked his upper lip once, but then he stopped his movement once he was at a close distance from me.

"…Why would you want to be friends with someone… _something_ like _me_?" I asked, grasping on the handle of Dark Age. Handsome or no, if he harbored any killing intent towards me or if I detect the smallest lie, I'd kill him where he stands.

"I heard the rumors surrounding your existence. It didn't take me long to find you. But when I did, I knew from the moment I laid my gaze upon you that you were a lonely soul, crying out in the darkness to be wanted by someone." He said, his words crashing into my resolve like a tidal wave on a sand castle.

Instantly my hand that was grasping my weapon fell to my side. He read me like a book. No… not like that, it was like he looked at the cover once, and guessed how the whole story would play out in perfect detail and his guesses were all correct. Then he put his hand on my cheek, caressing the skin and scales that were placed on the same area. Instantly the heat returned to my cheeks.

Then with a smile, the same one you'd use to calm a crying child, he broke the silence "Tell me, what is your name my little monster?" He said, phrasing it more like a command than a request, and the way he said "little monster" increased the heat that must've radiated off my face. I prayed that he didn't notice.

"My name is Eerie… Eerie N. Blazevolts." I said, making sure to keep as much of trembling out of my voice as possible.

"Well, allow me to return the courtesy, I am Dio Branwen, but I'd ask that you simply refer to me as… DIO." He said, -his voice was soft but firm. Like he was giving me a command to follow, and the strange thing was… I wanted to follow it, it was as though the command resonated with the deepest part of my soul.

I didn't know it at the time, but the man that stood before me, would change my life forever.

* * *

 **-Three Months Later (Present Day)-**

 **-Eerie's P.O.V.-**

It's been three months since that fateful day, the day that my lord and master, DIO, had saved me from living a life without purpose or direction. Since then, I have been fulfilling my lord's wishes to the best of my abilities. So far, I haven't failed him yet, and I fully intend to keep it that way. Right now, my current task requires me to seek out and eliminate the man responsible for the increase in Dust robberies. If I remember correctly, his name is Roman Torchwick.

Lord DIO will be pleased to know that the vermin will soon face extermination. I looked down to the scroll provided to me by my lord, it showed the little vermin's current location thanks to my lord's power. He referred to the power as a "Stand", while I didn't understand how my lord came to possess such a power, I did know that one of its abilities allowed my lord to locate anything, anywhere, or _anyone_ he so desires.

So here I am, on the hunt for a little rat, right outside an abandoned warehouse with the giant doors closed. It was a little cliché, but I suppose it makes sense since virtually no one came out here. This will be the bastard's final resting place. "Alright, let's get this over with." I told myself, as I use got ready to use Dark Age to bust through the doors.

* * *

 **-Roman's P.O.V.-**

You know, it's funny what life loves to throw at you. First, you have Cinder and her 'playmates' ordering me around like I'm some kind of mutt, and now we have an intruder that's trying to bust down the door. I looked over to the men that I got from Junior. It was clear that these guys were scared shitless, and Junior insisted that they were the 'best' men he has!?

"What are we gonna do… WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" one of them shouted as his fear started to infect the rest of the lot like a plague.

"Will you idiots just shut up for five seconds?!" I yelled and I was about to order these morons to-

 ***BOOM***

 ***CRASH***

We looked to the doors, now a crumpled heap on the floor, then we noticed our intruder, standing behind the scraps that used to be the door. The shadow of our unwanted guest gave away the fact that it was one of those animals, and a girl at that, though I had to look closely in order to discern that fact. But as she began to walk towards us I saw her full appearance…

One of the men shouted, "What the FUCK is that!?"

A sentiment I silently shared with the guy. Her appearance was… unnatural. She had the tail that made it easy to spot that she was a Faunus. But, she also had scales on her arms, back and face… and claws… and slitted eyes the color of cyan… and-

"Good evening ladies," She said interrupting my train of thought, I didn't even register the insult, until she continued, looking disappointed there wasn't a reaction from us. "Now I would call you all gentlemen, but, as far as I can tell, there's not a single gentleman to be found as far as the eye can see."

One of the men was getting the courage to speak, good, let the idiot kill himself. It'll give me more than enough time to get in position, with Melodic Cudgel at the ready. "W-what do y-you want?"

She looked at the idiot with a cold, emotionless look. "That… isn't the right question to ask," She said, looking around at each of us before continuing. "Instead of asking me what _I_ want, how about asking what _he_ wants."

"Then if you don't mind, enlighten us, little reptile, who 'he' is, and what 'he' wants?" I said, feeling quite annoyed with all this mindless banter. That was the wrong thing to say.

As soon as the words had left my mouth, a look of anger flashed across her face, and for one moment, I thought she was gonna tear us to shreds. Then, she suddenly became calm, and for some reason, that unnerved me even more. She then spoke, "He is a god amongst mortal men… a beautiful lion amongst ignorant sheep, and what he wants is simple…" we had waited for her to continue, unknowingly with bated breath, "What he wants… is your disappearance from the world of the living." She finished as she charged straight towards us.

* * *

 **-Eerie's P.O.V.-**

Do these little insects actually think they stand a chance against me? I could just barely contain the laughter that threatened to burst from my mouth, I wasn't 'him' after all. After saying my piece, I charged head first into the fray, and boy could I tell this was gonna be fun.

 **-(Fight Begins) Song Start: World's Greatest Battle Music Ever: Iron Supremacy-**

I brandished Dark Age as I leaped into the air. My target was Roman, but I'll save him for last. Right now, I want to dispose of the little vermin first. I brought Dark Age down upon the head of an unfortunate grunt, his Aura reservoir must have been naturally low, even at max capacity, or it was that I caught him by surprise. After all, how could his head have been reduced to chunks of meat after I got done with my first attack? The rest of the now late grunt's friends started to attack.

One of them, a guy holding an ax, came rushing in, raising his weapon to go in for a strike to my skull. However, before he could even bring the ax down, I pointed the tip of Dark Age towards the poor soul, and fired. A stream of blue fire, from Fire Dust that I had modified myself, into his face, setting him on fire. The grunt screamed in pain and agony, but I decided that he had suffered enough, so I swung Dark Age down on his head, giving him mercy through a quick death.

Already two henchmen have been disposed of. That leaves six left, excluding Torchwick himself. I noticed that they were frozen in terror, and I decided to capitalize on that fact. I rushed in, dragging Dark Age on the ground, and delivered an uppercut swing to a grunt's crouch. He went to his knees before throwing up with quite a bit of trouble. It was quite messy. His aura was drained from the blow, but he was still standing, figuratively speaking, still breathing. I was about to finish this worthless piece of shit, when the other grunts actually grew a spine and attacked. Two grunts were sent in to distract me, which they failed to do. Then two more came in as back up. The last one helped his incapacitated friend off the ground, and soon they joined the fray as well.

Finally, now I can actually start _trying_. Two grunts came in with axes and tried a piece attack, which failed, since I dodged and promptly swung Dark Age at their skulls, with a resounding crack, both of them went down. Both had their necks at odd angles, a sure sign that both of their necks had snapped. Odd, these henchmen should have at least _some_ level of experience in combat, and yet, I was killing these idiots left, right and center. I held no illusions that my strength was was great. But these _parasites_ were so weak, it was almost sad. Well, no matter, four more to go, and one of them is badly injured. That's when a shot was fired at me, it came from Roman Torchwick; if the smoking tip of his cane and the malicious grin was anything to go by.

The projectile, a red flare, flew right towards me, it was fast… _good_. With reflexes that would put anyone else, except my Lord DIO of course, to shame, I dodged the flare. I decided then that my fight with the small fries had to end. So without much ceremony, I ran straight towards the remaining four henchmen, and swung, catching all of them at once, then put all of my strength into slamming Dark Age into the ground, with the only thing separating the two from colliding was the four henchmen. They all now rest within a small crater in the ground, all groaning in agony with the exception injured one dead, who was now dead. Then I pointed the end of Dark Age at them and promptly pulled the trigger.

 **-(Fight Ends) Song End-**

The effect was immediate, as a stream of blue fire consumed them, their groans turned into blood-curdling screams, before dying away as soon as they were brought to life. Now for the main event. I turned towards Roman and saw that despite him having a mask of confidence that was somewhat convincing, I could tell that he was fearful for his life, as he should be. Then, out of nowhere, he started smiling.

"I must say, you have been quite the inconvenience." He said, drawing my attention towards him.

"Believe me, your inconvenience is going to be the last thing to worry about," I responded with Dark Age at the ready.

He gave a slight tsk of annoyance before his smile returned. "Oh, I'm sure you would however, I believe this is where we part ways." He said, that's when I realized he wasn't necessarily trying to draw my attention _towards_ him, but _away_ from my surroundings.

That's when I heard a slight sound, without turning, I dodged out of the way. Good thing I did, out of the corner of my eye, I saw my would-be killer. She was a short girl with heterochromia, with her right eye being pink, and her left one brown, wearing an outfit which color scheme consisted of pink, white, and brown. Her hair was mainly pink and brown, with streaks of white on the pink side of her hair. She had a pink umbrella in one hand, and an Estoc in the other. It seems that the umbrella acts as both a shield for her and a sheath for her Estoc.

"Damn, this is gonna be trickier than I thought," He said with a frown, before looking towards his partner. "Neo, let's go."

"You're not getting away that easily." I stated as I pointed the tip of Dark Age right towards them, ready to burn them to ashes.

"Damn. Neo, deal with her. I'll meet you outside." He said, and the girl nodded as her answer. That told me either she chose not to talk, or can't. He made his escape through the busted down door.

 **-(Fight Begins) Song Start: World's Greatest Battle Music Ever: Supercharger-**

That just left me and the 'ice cream chick'. She was smiling at me with a great deal of confidence. I intended to shred it to bits. With no word spoken she charged, attacking me by trying to fool my vision with the Umbrella, then trying to strike me with a stab from her Estoc. Unfortunately for her, I dodged it. Seeing this, she changed tactics, giving a flurry of strikes at blinding speed… poor girl.

She probably assumed that by making herself faster, the onslaught would eventually tire me out. It was clear that her technique, flexibility, acrobatics, small size, and speed were her bread and butter. A highly skilled combatant indeed, however unknown to her, her speed would prove to be her undoing. She was quite clear to perceive. My semblance will see to that.

The semblance I possess allows me to transform my Aura into electricity that courses through any part or the entirety of my body if I wish. I can't use the lightning itself to attack others, like shooting lightning bolts at people, and it drains my Aura at a rapid pace if I apply it to my entire body. However, in exchange for the draining Aura after 10 minutes of use (for the entire body), I can use it to increase my speed and strength, but the most frequent use I have for my semblance is by using the lightning on my eyes. By doing this, I give myself a new type of vision entirely, this vision is based on _movement_. The faster something moves, the better I can perceive it and thus the better I can avoid it. However, that also leaves me vulnerable to slow attacks or opponents… but Neo didn't need to know that little tidbit.

I was having fun in all honesty, the smile that adorned her face was gone, replaced by a scowl of annoyance that was quickly changing to rage. I just kept smiling. Now she was going faster, and while she was doing a good job of hiding it, I could tell that she was beginning to tire. So I swung at Neo just as she was making a quick recovery. But instead of a body being sent flying, instead, I get a copy of her that shattered like glass. She was gone, likely trying to go in for another sneak attack.

That's when I came up with a brilliant idea. I pointed Dark Age at the ground and fired. The familiar stream of blue fire came out, and I began to torch the place to the ground. This should flush her out into the open. Lo and behold my plan worked. She came out of her hiding place and I saw that her outfit had lovely scorch marks now, and that scowl was still there, but I could see that there was now a bit of uncertainty in her eyes… a bit of fear now.

 **-(Fight End) Song End-**

I could have continued the fight but the fire was spreading rapidly and there were the dust crates to consider. They haven't been touched by the fire yet, but that won't be the case for long. So, I decided that she may live to fight another day, aloud I said, "If you wish to leave, you may, my target was Roman, but it's clear that he has escaped. If we don't leave, we will both die here."

She looked like she wanted to protest if the expression on her face was anything to go by. However, she gave a nod and ran to the exit that was closest to her. I jumped out of that same exit, and we both took different directions. Soon enough, the warehouse exploded in an amazing display of blue flames mixed with regular fire, ice, lightning, and all the other elements. I looked around to see if I could track the pair, but I was out of luck.

This was the first mission that I had failed. The thought of reporting this failure to Lord DIO was enough to make me tremble, but it would be worse to delay my report. So, I took out to the scroll he so generously gave to me and made the call. A moment later, the call was received.

"You called, my little monster." The voice of my Lord answered, resonating with my soul. It made me shudder in a strange mixture of fear and desire. The fact that he could arouse such a reaction from me, even when speaking through a scroll, always left me in awe.

On one hand, part of me wished to please him in any way I could, I didn't just want to be his subordinate, but someone who loves me. But on the other hand, how could an abomination such as I, be worthy of his affection… Stop it, you're not calling to waste Lord DIO's time. So, I answered him. "My Lord DIO, please forgive me, I have failed in my mission to eliminate Roman Torchwick."

I waited for his justified anger or disappointment to fall upon me, I closed my eyes, hoping that he doesn't discard me to the wayside for my failure, but instead I hear this. "Do not fret Eerie, this mission was of no real concern to I, DIO. In truth, I merely sent you out to gauge the strength of Roman himself. Please, forgive me if I offended you."

"NO Lord DIO, you could never offend me. The one who should be sorry is me, you may punish me in any way you see fit." I said this without any hesitation, and without taking a breath. I waited for his answer, my wait wasn't long.

"Eerie, I wish for you to return to me. You may go into greater detail then, well done my little monster." Once he finished, he hung up. I smiled, comforted that Lord DIO had given me praise. So, I walked to where my Lord was waiting for me.

I'm a monster, but I'm _his_ monster. Every horrific act I do, I do for him.

* * *

 _To Be Continued…_

 _RWBY_

 _D_ _E_ _-_

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the very late update, but school has been a nightmare. Luckily for me, Summer Break is nearly here. Which means faster updates. Anyway, this story has over 100 favs now, which is** _ **really**_ **huge to me. Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and give constructive criticism in the reviews.**


	7. The Blood Trailer

**A/N: Here is Chapter #7, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and without further adieu… Open The Game.**

 **-DIO's P.O.V.-**

* * *

I had taken another trip to Vale, in order to tie up loose ends, however my window to act was growing shorter as time passes, and my entrance to Beacon draws ever closer. However, if he gets here, I can at least have at least two of my subordinates come with me to Beacon and leave with a clear conscious that the task I have in mind will be completed with brutal efficiency. I've already had them take Beacon's practical exam and I nearly have all of Vale's underground at the tips of my fingers, only a few scraps of 'territory' that are left. I also didn't have to worry about getting Yang's contact, Junior involved because even though I'm not directly involved with his affairs, he did join my gang willingly. Provided that I pay for the damages to his establishment, medical bills, and cleanup. Even then he only knows me by the only alias that is common knowledge in my growing criminal empire, "The Noble One." At this moment I am currently residing in the VIP room of a nightclub. Sadly, I didn't own it, so I had to get in the old fashioned way, waiting and bribery. However, it doesn't matter, because when all of this is said and done, it will all be worth it to reach _'Heaven'_.

To my left, stood Eerie with a solemn expression. I can't say I blame her either. This place is a bit… _distasteful_ , to say the least. Not to mention that Eerie and the subordinate I'm meeting with don't exactly see eye to eye, and that's putting it lightly. Both of them are loyal to me. Both of them are Faunus, and both are willing to kill and die for me. However, that's where their similarities end.

His loyalty bordered on the fanatical side, very akin to Vanilla Ice, in fact, both he and Eerie are similar to Vanilla Ice in that regard, although he is just as quick to anger as Ice and is just as cruel to his opponents, if not crueler. Tangelo considers himself an artist, and the world his canvas. Eerie, on the other hand, doesn't share that with Vanilla Ice. Any cruelty to her opponents either serve a purpose, was instinctual or simply could not be prevented. He takes great delight in the torture and pain of others, even himself, both human _and_ Faunus alike are fair game to his cruelty. All of the pain and suffering he carries in his wake, he carries with a smile on his face and a dark laugh coming from his lips.

That isn't to say he was just some blood fueled beast with no intelligence to speak of, far from it. A dark intelligence can be seen through his eyes, he is a person who can and will find any and every weakness you have and exploit it. There isn't a line he won't cross. He is bloodlust given form, and he hides it all under a mask of innocence. Although his appearance would tell you otherwise.

The door swung open on the other side of the club, across from my lounge. From out the entrance came my loyal acolyte, Tangelo Sanguine.

Tangelo Sanguine was 17 years old, but he was younger than both me and Eerie. He had eyes the color of a smoldering ember. While he did have olive skin, it was also unhealthily pale. He had wolf ears on top of his head, as they were the traits that he was born with, but he also had two long horns that were curved and made of a silver colored metal on his forehead. That was likely a body modification he had done, either by himself or an expert. Though something told me that the horns were his own handiwork. He had a very slender, but muscular frame. His shoulder length hair was the color of gray ash with many red and orange streaks in it. He's also in possession of a few chin hairs that suggested that it was to become a goatee later on in his life.

He wore a blood red suit, complete with an orange tie, black undershirt, and a spiked pocket chain. He wore a black trench coat over his suit that had an intricate design of a wolf and a goat feasting upon a heart with a few bones stuck in their teeth in an orange color that turned to yellow as you looked at the top of the design. He had black combat boots that had spikes on the heels, and a pointed metal plate that covered the toes of the boots. Overall, he would have been an intimidating sight to behold for anyone else, but not us. Which also helped to make the pleasant expression on his face all the more foreign and wrong.

He was once the leader of a special squad of killers that had worked under me. They weren't assassins, their talents laid in tearing grunts apart, striking fear into all of my opposition. However, it soon became evident that he would serve me better as my personal servant, torturer and future comrade for when he, Eerie and I, DIO attended Beacon. Before I had recruited him, I looked into his background and I was surprised to find that while his mother was a Wolf Faunus, his father was a human. His mother had died shortly after his fifth birthday, and his father had been 'officially' stated to have killed himself by hanging, a few months after Tangelo had turned 13. However, it was Tangelo himself who had killed his own father and made it look like a suicide.

I knew of this fact since it was Tangelo himself that had told me this fact. By the time his father's "suicide" had been discovered, Tangelo was long gone. After that, he had put himself through hell to change his appearance. Like adding scars on his both of his cheeks and one over his left eye. That and the fact that he got himself new horns made of that silver colored metal, made him practically unrecognizable. He didn't change his first name, only his last one, but then, he was so unrecognizable to his former self that no one bothered to make the connection.

He looked around the club before spotting us, and walked towards me with a smile as if to say, "What a beautiful day for a walk". I simply returned that smile with a small smirk. Once he was close enough, he began to speak, "My Lord DIO, what is it that you request of this humble servant of yours?"

Eerie was quick to respond to his lip, with a growl she responded with her hand grasping the handle of Dark Age, "Your sarcasm is unappreciated at this time you sack of wasted oxygen."

Tangelo responded to this with a false expression of shock and sadness before he replied, "I'm hurt, such a foul mouth. My, if you keep this up, you might never get a lover to share your bed."

"That is none of your concern you son of a bitch." Eerie was fuming now. She had drawn Dark Age out and was pointing the tip towards Tangelo's head. That's when his smile grew and a dangerous glint entered his eyes.

"Hey, I'm no son of a bitch, I am the heir to an inglorious bastard. Besides, I'd _love_ to see you try, you worthless whore." He said as he made to draw his weapons as well before I decided to end their misconduct before we draw even more attention to ourselves.

"That will be quite enough of this nonsense. We are gathered here to discuss the plans I have made in regards to our attendance to Beacon Academy, as well as the remaining scraps that are left in territory left to be claimed." I spoke with a wave of cold anger towards them, all that greeted it was a respectful silence.

They both took a seat, with Eerie by my side and Tangelo across from us. Eventually, it was Eerie who broke the silence, "Lord DIO, what is it that you wish for us to do."

Once their attention was undivided, I spoke, "As it stands, there are only three days left before we must attend Beacon. Once that happens, it shall limit my already hindered activities. Take that into account along with the fact that you two are coming along with me, I won't be able to reinforce my will as much as I could with you two gone."

"Then that means your agents will become akin to a beast without a head, and the organization will fall faster than a house of cards in a high wind." Tangelo said with a toothy grin.

"You underestimate our Lord at your own peril." Eerie said, her tone dangerously low.

Tangelo merely shrugged and said, "Hey, can't blame me for speaking the truth, I only want what's best for my master."

I spoke up before another confrontation could ensue, "It's fine Eerie, he speaks the truth. The only ones that would be left who know both who I am and what I look like are very few. Only three, as a matter of fact, those that have the talent to lead competently are reduced to zero."

"So, what will we do, if no one can lead, how will we go about this." Eerie said, a shred of worry coating her otherwise neutral tone of voice.

I raise my hands, which were soon interlaced, "Before we leave for Beacon, I'll have to start contacting others indirectly through email, or even calls. I shall give each branch of my organization clear instructions on what I want to be accomplished. However, once they have a firm grasp on how I wish for things to be run, my organization shall become a well-oiled machine, and all of Vale's criminal underworld shall be mine," I said, I looked towards Tangelo, his pleasant expression never wavered, before continuing, "Which brings me to what I want you to do for me, Tangelo."

"What is your will, my master." Tangelo said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I wish for you to go out and… "acquire" the last shreds of territory that are left. You may use any methods you wish, just accomplish this as quickly as you think you can." I ordered.

Once the words left my lips, that small smile started to grow, before becoming a full-on feral grin, "Your will shall be done, Lord DIO." Tangelo said before bowing, that smile continuing to stay on his face. Even as he left the exit, the smile was still there.

"You think he'll be able to accomplish the task laid before him," Eerie said with a bit of doubt in her voice, before continuing, changing her tone to that of disappointment, "I could have very easily done this task myself, all you need is but a word, and it shall be done, Lord DIO."

"I want to send a clear message, and Tangelo is just perfect for that message. He shall accomplish his task, in fact, I believe he shall do it all in one night. Besides, you have already done so much for me my little monster, this break from my service is my reward for your devotion." I replied, quelling her doubts, she relaxed before we made our way towards the exit. Yes, I have no doubt that Tangelo will accomplish his task.

I'm not one to feel pity for others, but for Tangelo's soon to be victims, I almost feel bad for the evil I have wrought upon them… almost.

* * *

 **-Tangelo's P.O.V.-**

This was turning out to be such a fun and lovely day, not only has Lord DIO given me the task of bringing the 'pigs' to the slaughterhouse, but he has also given me permission to do whatever _I want_ to 'em?! I could almost believe that I'm dreaming, and if I am, I hope to never awake. Now where to start?

Let's start with what I know. I know that there are three small territories left. I know that they are close together when regarding the space between each territory. I also know that the gangs operating each territory have started doing business with one another in order to survive, there's even been talk of them coming together to form some kind of alliance, in order to preserve what dwindling power they have left.

What naivety, they are as ignorant as sheep to the slaughter, unaware that tonight the reaper comes for them, and the face of that reaper was none other than the man of the hour… me!

I was getting close now, slowly the number of ordinary people that were still out in the street were soon replaced by questionable characters. Eventually, one of them jumped out in front of me and was pointing a nasty looking shotgun. I simply smiled at the man.

"You picked a bad time to get lost, pal." He said. He wasn't wearing anything showy, just a hoodie, pants, and shoes. His skin was the color of coffee, and he had hair that was sun bleached.

"Whatever do you mean good sir, I was simply making my way to grandma's house." I said, maintaining my perfect smile after all my mother once said that my smile was my most handsome feature.

"Enough with the sarcasm 'goat boy'." He said, taking a step closer and making the shotgun point directly to my nose.

"'Goat boy', huh, never heard that one before." I said, still maintaining my smile, though I'll admit it grew a little more feral, my instincts were screaming at me to kill him in a fun way. Just then more of this guy's friends decided it'd be fun to jump me.

"You're surrounded, so why don't you make this easy for us, and die without a struggle." He said as his friends brought out various other weapons ranging from large knives, swords, pistols, shotguns, I even saw one of them pull out a chain.

I gave them quite a performance when I made my face imitate that of a sad but content fellow who knew he was going to die, "Well, if that's to be the case, then at least let me have one last drink." I said pulling out a glass bottle. It used to be filled with liquor, but I had dumped that shit for something infinitely better… SODA!

Hey, what can I say? I'm a sucker for sugar.

The others began to snicker, before the guy who began this whole thing said, "Alright 'Goat Boy', you better enjoy it while you still can."

"Oh trust me, I will," I said as I down the whole bottle in one go. "Now, let's dance!"

Before the guy had time to be confused, I flipped the bottle upside down and smacked him in the face with it. The glass bottle shattered across his face. Shards were stuck in his now bloody face. He screamed, before I grabbed him and stabbed his neck with the broken handle, making sure to lodge it in there. A steady stream of blood came out of the opening as he gargled what I could only assume was a cry for help.

He was about to fall over before I grabbed his arm. Then, I posed, and began to dance with the fresh corpse, all while his blood continued to pour, and actually began to spray my face.

 **-(Massacre Begins) Song Start: World's Greatest Battle Music: Scarlet Night by Fractal Dreamers-**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The one wielding the chain said. Soon the blood stopped pouring, and without much ceremony, I dropped my rotting dance partner.

"As I've said, 'Goat Boy' wasn't a name I've ever been called before, usually it's something along the lines of 'Twisted Bastard', or 'Sick Motherfucker', something along those lines." I said as I brought my weapons to bear, Blessed Damnation. My beautiful weapons are twisted reflections of each other, for they both have the same weapon forms but they both serve a different purpose and have different appearances. Blessed has three weapon forms, as does Damnation. They both have a spear, gladius, and shotgun form. However, where Blessed is a smooth weapon with no unnecessary bumps, looking as though it was crafted by a master artisan. Damnation is crude, it had barbed wire neat on the top of the handle in gladius and spear, the blade is completely serrated save for the tip. The serrated part can extend outward, so that if I stab someone… well, let's just say it's much rougher coming out then it was going in.

Soon after, the rest tried to charge at me with fear running through their hearts. I moved, quicker than a lightning strike, stabbing, slicing and shooting in a beautiful Danse Macabre. Blood, guts, and gore galore. They were simple sheep after all, not worth my attention. I looked around to see that I have made a beautiful masterpiece once more. Oh, if only Lord DIO was here. The only person to truly understand my desires, and let me embrace them. I was as high as a kite with euphoria… until I realized that I needed a little sheep to show me where to find the Shepard. My euphoria quickly turned bitter, and why shouldn't it? Now the slaughter has been delayed, all because these idiots couldn't last against an expert of execution like myself.

That's when I heard the sounds of footsteps, I looked to see that the next batch were the more 'hardened' criminals. People who actually knew what the fuck they were doing. "Oh, thank my blood red stars, people who can tell me where their head honcho is."

* * *

 **-Gang Leader P.O.V.-**

This is what we in the business call… "a major fuck up." Not only is my territory being encroached on, but by a damn freak of all things. However, I plan on being long gone before he can even set foot in my base of operati-

"SURPRISE! Sorry to keep all you lovely folks waiting, but let's not waste any more time and get to the killing." After I looked to see some freak bust in, he started to go on a killing spree, straight up executing anyone who was dumb enough to get in his way. I was under no delusion, I needed to get the fuck out of here, while the going was good.

I made my way to my room, grabbed any lien I could carry, as well as my Tommy Gun, and ran. Once I got out, what I saw…

…

… there's a lot of fucked up shit that goes on in my particular line of work… but _this_ is… _evil_. My men have been turned into a twisted form of art. Blood, bones, and entrails cover the walls. Honestly, it's taking all of my willpower not to puke. Then I realized, the freak wasn't here. I look around, panic and fear settling deep in my heart. I heard footsteps right behind me, I turned around and unleashed a few rounds, but there was no freak to be seen.

My fear was growing, clawing its way

up my spine and into my throat. I could hardly take a breath.

 ***BOOM***

The pain was immediate. I let out a scream as I look down and saw that my left kneecap had been blown to shit. There were jagged shrapnel that was burning red hot. Smoke was coming from the wound, I look in front of me to see the freak holding a shotgun that looked as if a fucking Grimm made the damn thing, walking towards my downed form. The smoldering end of the barrel didn't escape my notice either.

The freak finally spoke as a smile started to grow on his ugly mug. "You know, if someone told me a few years ago while I was slaughtering a family that I couldn't be bothered remembering the names of, that I would be popping the kneecaps of gangsters and bosses. I would've made full on hardcore love making involving bondage and choking. But now? All I feel is emptiness at how easy it all is."

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I growled out in pain, my face becoming as firm as stone. I won't give this fucker the satisfaction of my pain.

 ***BOOM***

My face contorted in pain after he had fired a second shot, ripping my uninjured kneecap to shreds. "You know, it's highly ill-advised to insult the guy who shot you in the knee."

"AGHHH! You bastard!" I yelled giving him my best glare. But, I knew… I was gonna die soon, and at the hands of this _monster_.

"Oh trust me, I've been called far worse," he said as he placed the blade of another weapon to my gut. "Now, I would time to create a masterpiece worthy of The Noble One's glory!"

 **-(Battle Massacre Ends) Song Ends-**

* * *

 **\- Sometime Later-**

 **-Tangelo's P.O.V.-**

That was fun. I looked at my latest creation with pride. The former gang leader is now sporting a lovely new look of sheer terror on his face, his entrails are now made into quite the fashionable scarf, and don't get me started on the makeshift spike that was currently going through his mouth. The burn marks from Damnation's shotgun blasts are a nice touch as well.

All around, a masterpiece I can be proud of. That's when something occurred to me. "I never got your name, did I? I mean, now, it seems kinda pointless," I then grabbed his head to manipulate it like a puppet. "Tell you what, how about I give you new name my creation. Hmm~, let's see… OOH, I KNOW! I hereby call you… "The Screamer", you like your new name don't you?" I said as I made the head nod in approval.

"Wonderful! I just knew you would love it. Now as much as I would love to stay and chat, as well as admire you, I must be going." I said, as I let his head go, it dropped without much ceremony. I quickly made my exit out of my new little house of horrors.

"The night is still so young, and the fun has only begun. Soon the other little sheep shall join in the legend currently in the making," A pleasant expression seemed to grow on my face. "Lord DIO… you are the only thing that shall remain beautiful forever, I can feel it in my bloodsoaked bones, and only your story may rival you in that eternity. Though I don't understand why you keep that little whore around your person. She's so unsightly, not even good enough for a one night stand."

I twirl Blessed Damnation in my hands as I walk down the street, my sights set on my next targets. No rest for the wicked, as the saying goes.

Except for the eternal one, of course.

* * *

 _To Be Continued…_

 _RWBY_

 _DE_ _T_ _-_

* * *

 **A/N: The third member of DIO's team is revealed. One more to go. Now, I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner, my left arm got hit by the mirror of a truck while I was flowing with traffic. But, at least it's out. Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and give any and all questions/criticisms in the review… or just regular comments.**


	8. The Light Trailer

**A/N:The final "trailer" has come out at last. I thank you for your support and hope that you enjoy chapter 8, so without further adieu… Open The Game.**

* * *

 **-Two Days Before The Start of Beacon-**

 **-Ivory's P.O.V.-**

I walked along a path in the forest towards a destination I didn't know.

My search for my mysterious savior has come up with no results. It's as if he simply… vanished without a trace. For the millionth time, I cursed my stupid teen girl brain! I mean, how am I supposed to properly question him as to why he saved me and thank him for the help if I can't find him!

Ugh, I'm beginning to believe this is hopeless…

…

No, I refuse to give up! I'm no quitter! I am-

Suddenly I hear growls all around me. Grimm of all kinds from Beowolves, Ursas, and Boarbatusks entered into my line of vision ready to kill me on the spot. I simply waved at them. "Hello, cuties, I wish I could play with you, but I am afraid you caught me in a bad mood. Although I assume you already know this?" I asked them. Their only response was to growl or roar at me.

"I'll try to make this as quick as possible." I said as I drew my weapon, Freccia Divina, in its Bow form.

 **-(Fight Begins) Song Start: World's Most Epic Music: Warrior of Light (ft. Felicia Farerre) by Phil Rey Gibbons-**

Without wasting any time, I rushed in, notching and firing three Ice Dust arrows into the ground. Ice began to cover the ground as the Grimm try to keep their balance, a few actually slipping. I then notched a Fire Dust and Wind Dust arrow to melt the ice and to spread the water so that the Grimm were soaked. The melted ie became an ankle height puddle. I then jumped up into the air while notching a Lightning Dust arrow, and let it fly. The arrow struck the puddle and the effect was immediate. The Grimm were electrocuted and soon they started to disintegrate.

Unfortunately, more Grimm started to show up, about 10 of them. I pulled Freccia Divina apart into its Twin Swords form and charged at the approaching Grimm. I swung my left-hand sword at the neck of one of the Ursas, slitting its throat, almost to the point of decapitating it. This allowed me to twirl around and slam my foot into the head of a Boarbatusk that had charged at me. The force launched me into the air, but the Boarbatusk was stopped cold, I used this to my advantage by switching the two halves of Freccia Divina into a reverse grip using my landing to stab an Alpha Beowolf in the chest.

Without much delay, I unsheathed the Freccia Divina from its chest before and put them together once more into its Bow form and notched three Water Dust Arrows into Freccia Divina and fired at three more Grimm, one of them being the Boarbatusk that sent me flying. The arrows found their marks, one arrow pierced into the neck of an Ursa Major, another arrow into the chest of another Alpha Beowolf, and the last arrow skewered one of the eyes of the Boarbatusk. The effect was immediate as the Grimm started to swell like scary looking water balloons. I then notched three Fire Dust Arrows and fired at them again, I actually managed to strike the same areas twice, even going as far as splitting the previous arrows in half.

Then, the Grimm started to expand even more from the Fire Dust turning the water into steam. The Grimm then exploded, with bits of Grimm flying everywhere. Only half of them remained, so I pulled apart Freccia Divina one more and charged at the remaining Grimm, which consisted of another Boarbatusk, two Ursa Majors, and two Beowolfs.

I was intercepted by the two aforementioned Beowolves, they both swung their claws at me and one of them actually got me, sending me flying into a tree. The blow knocked some of the wind out of me, but other then that, I was fine. The two Beowolves, sensing an opportunity, leaped towards me with claws out stretched and jaws wide open. I combined Freccia Divina one more and notched two Fire Dust Arrows, and slid right underneath them. While doing so, I fired the shots, both arrows finding the necks of their intended targets. The Beowolves were burnt to a nice crisp, before disintegrating.

The Boarbatusk quickly used a spin attack to try and knock me down and maybe finish me off, but I quickly dodge rolled out of the way. It stopped when it was close to hitting a thick tree, then I got an idea.

"Hey, little piggine, how do you feel about me turning you into bacon?" I taunted as I notched a Lightning Dust Arrow. My taunt worked as it opened its mouth to let out a squeal when I fired the arrow into its mouth. Smoke started coming out of its mouth and nostrils before flames followed, cooking the Boarbatusk from the inside out before it started to disintegrate. I turned to face the remaining Grimm before I felt an impact that sent me crashing into a tree. I look to see that it was one of the Ursas that had struck me. I quickly got up and separated Freccia Divina, and charged at the Ursa, it raised its paw to swat me away, but at the last second, I slid underneath him. While doing so I reversed the grip on my left sword and stabbed the Ursa in the gut while losing only a little momentum. I got up once I finished sliding and kicked the Ursa in the back, making it fall over, and impaling the sword even further. The Ursa disintegrated, and I picked up the other half of my weapon, before charging at the remaining Grimm.

The Grimm wasted no time and charged right at me. I set my sights on the last Ursa, who was charging at me as well as the last two Beowolves, but it was considerably slower than the other two Grimm. So just as we were about to collide, I jumped and used the Ursa as a springboard to get on top of it's back. I stab Freccia Divina into its back, and it roared in outrage and pain, but this one was much more stubborn than the last one. It refused to drop dead, so I kept stabbing into its back, then I hear the Beowolves right above me, ready to cut me to ribbons. Shit! These bastards had lunged at me while I was distracted. I leaped off the Ursa, but I didn't have enough time to pull out my weapon.

However, I got off at the perfect time since the Beowolves didn't have time to change directions, and the Ursa was still distracted by the pain. The result was a Grimm dogpile. I took advantage of this by taking out two of my Fire Dust Arrows and charging straight at the disoriented Grimm. I jumped up and stabbed the arrows into both of the Beowolves' necks. The effect was immediate as smoke and flames started to consume the Beowolves. Now it was only me and the Ursa Minor.

I take out a Lightning Dust Arrow before going in for a stab. But the Ursa had chosen the precise moment to swipe at me, knocking me aside. I started to feel the strain on my Aura, but I had to keep fighting. So I took out a Water Dust Arrow, and charge once more. The Ursa roars and charges at me. Just as it was about to take a leap towards me, I toss the arrows over the Grimm before I jump over it and made to grab Freccia Divina out of its back and putting the two halves together to create its bow form for the final blow. I grab the two arrows that were still in the air and notched them.

The Ursa only had enough time to turn around and look at me before I fired the two arrows into the skull of the Grimm. The Water Dust started to fill the Grimm's skull up and with that, the lightning has an even easier time spreading throughout the Ursa. The Grimm finally went down, and not long after, it too followed its brethren into destruction. I let out a sigh of relief before folding Freccia Divina and sheathing it.

 **-(Fight Ends) Song Ends-**

"I'm glad that's over and done with." I said to myself before making my way back to Vale. It wouldn't do for me to torment my mom with even more anxiety than I already do. Especially after that night in the alley that my savior had found me in. Slowly my mind drifted to that night after Dio Branwen had vanished from sight.

 _-(Flashback)-_

 _After my initial meeting with Dio Branwen, I made my back to my home. Back to my mom… Well, she wasn't my_ real _mom, she was just the woman who adopted me since I've been abandoned by my real family who blamed me for the death of my older sister. It also didn't help that they hated me for not being_ 'strong enough' _to be apart of the family. I thought that my life was over before it even truly started. My time at the orphanage could only be described as "brutal". Honestly, it's better if I don't dwell on those horrid memories._

 _However, she was the one to give me a chance. A chance to make something of my life. However, it would be my responsibility to take that chance and make into something great. My adopted mom…_ MY _mom is a wonderful person, even if she can be a bit much, the best part was that she's a teacher at Beacon Academy. The school that will help define my future. Her name is Thumbelina Peach, but she always told me to call her mom or Peach because, for some reason, she didn't like her first name. So I agreed to her request._

 _Before I know it, I made it back home. I opened the door just in time to hear an explosion. I run in to see my mom waving away the smoke that was no permeating the air and coughing up a fit. The smoke alarm was going ballistic. While others may freak out at a sight like this. I remained impassive, this was an ordinary occurrence in this house after all. It's true that my mom is a teacher for Plant Science, she's been trying her hand a chemistry and Dust Science._

 _As you can see, that's been working well for her so far, sarcasm included._

" _Hey mom, made any interesting discoveries?" I asked as she fought through a coughing fit before answering me._

" _Nope, just another alternative way of blowing stuff up," She sighed before continuing. "Can you do me a favor and open a window to get this smoke out of here?"_

" _No problem mom." I said as I opened the window that was in the same room._

" _Thanks for your assistance oh sweet child of mine." She said as she gave me a bone crushing hug._

" _No problem mom, except for the fact that I'm having trouble breathing." I managed to choke out before she let me go._

" _Sorry, just very grateful, that's all." She said before a subtle frown crossed her face. Uh oh. "So~… Care to explain why you were late coming home after you said you would only be gone for 'a walk that would only take a few minutes.'" She said, crossing her arms, expecting me to answer her._

 _I sighed before speaking again. "Alright mom but can we sit down, this is going to be a long story that I'll try to make as short as possible."_

 _She closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again. "Alright, let's go to the living room before you tell me what happened."_

 _We make our way to the living room and made ourselves comfortable on the couch before I began. "I was taking my walk like any other day, but I was attacked by three thugs. They wanted to kill me and take my valuables. I tried to fight back as best I could, and I did put up one damn good fight, but I didn't bring my weapon, so eventually I was beaten."_

 _My mom's expression changed from disappointment to great concern, that's when she noticed the blood on my outfit."Oh, my Gods, please, we need to get you cleaned up a-and get you medical attention immediately." she almost screamed, her voice drenched in worry._

" _Not yet mom. I'm not done telling the story yet anyway."I said, getting her to relax before I continued. "I screamed, and passed out, but before I did I saw an imposing figure approaching… When I woke up… he was there."_

" _Who was there?" She asked with growing concern._

" _The guy who saved me. He attacked and killed my assailants, we talked for a bit… Well, it was more like I stood there muttering questions like an idiot because I was distracted by my savior's looks. But I did get a name."_

" _Really? Can you tell me what his name was?" She asked me. Her expression returned to quiet concern._

" _He said that his name was Dio Branwen. Do you happen to know anything about him?" I responded, my mother gave a look before she sighed._

" _Dio Branwen… Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name." She said with a twinge of disappointment._

" _I know, but I suppose it was worth a shot." I said as a look of disappointment crossed my face. A silence had descended in the living room. Eventually, the silence was finally broken by my mom._

" _So what do you intend to do now?" She asked as she got up to get me a new outfit to get this one cleaned up._

" _I don't know, but I do know one thing," "I intend to find any information I can about Dio Branwen… I just hope that we will meet again, may the machinations of fate bring us together, just so I can say…"_

 _-(Flashback End)-_

"…Thank you." I was driven out of my wandering mind when I noticed that I was already back in Vale and I hadn't even noticed. I look up to the shattered moon that decorates the night sky. "I hope to see you again Dio, I'll never stop trying to find you and everything about… because it looked like you could use someone to talk to."

* * *

 _To Be Continued…_

 _RWBY_

 _DETI_ _(Destiny)_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank all of you, for giving this mediocre story of mine the support that it probably deserves. Sorry for the long wait, but coming up with compelling OCs is very difficult as I'm sure a lot of you guys know. Anyway don't forget to follow and fav as well as give any constructive criticism in the reviews or just regular comments.  
**


	9. The Genesis of Destiny (Part 1)

**A/N: Not much to say honestly, except for the fact that this chapter will be covering the first three episodes of the series. I thank you for your support and hope that you enjoy chapter 9, so without further adieu… Open The Game.**

* * *

 **-DIO's P.O.V.-**

I had to restrain my groan of frustration towards the antics of my siblings. Honestly, I sometimes wished I had no associations with them, "Oh, I can't believe my little brother and baby sister are going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed, practically strangling Ruby in her hug.

"Please stop." Ruby managed to gasp out through the choking sounds being caused by Yang's "hug". It was during moments and other occurrences such as these that Ruby had my quiet pity.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang all but shouted as she finally freed Ruby from her ironclad embrace. She took a deep breath to regain her bearings and oxygen levels before she replied

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby said her expression making an interesting combination of embarrassment and sadness said in silence.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! You fought against Roman Torchwick and scare him off like a wimp, the guy is a cunning and vicious thief who is said to be one of the most dangerous criminals that isn't working for a big organization like the White Fang." Yang shouted, her smile made from the pride she feels for our younger sibling never wavering, "Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." She assured, trying to dissuade our sister's worry.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay?" Ruby stated, becoming distressed at the prospect of standing out, it was foolish really, "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

I finally grew tired of Ruby's self-doubt, so I finally made my presence known, "Ruby, it shouldn't matter what others think of you, you got into Beacon through you own skills." I said, trying my hand at assuring Ruby, "Never forget that Ruby, so look at your accomplishments and stand proud knowing they are yours and yours alone."

Ruby expression started to change into a deep expression before she brightened up. Good, at least that issue was solved before it could get worse.

"Dio's right, besides aren't you excited?" Yang asked earning a sad expression on Ruby, and a fearsome glare from me.

"Of course I'm excited... I just…" Ruby sighed, before she continued, "I got moved ahead _two years_. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang went over and giving our sister a one-armed hug, but gave me a look that I understood well, "But you are special." Yang said. I gave a sigh of exasperation, before following her example.

"That's correct Ruby, oh sweet sister of mine." I said, also giving a one-armed hug and a wink. The faces of my sisters turned a lovely shade of red that matched Ruby's hair. I merely laughed. After all, teasing my sisters is one of my favorite pastimes. That was when our attention was drawn to the newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mugshot.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." the news reporter stated. If memory serves me correctly, I believe his name is Cyril Ian. The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the White Fang logo, which was a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" Lisa said before The news feed is cut off as a hologram of what appears to be a middle-aged woman that had very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She had dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She was wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She also wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows. Overall, a _very_ attractive member of the opposite sex, one I _definitely_ wouldn't mind sharing a bed with.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" She spoke, keeping a formal tone while expressing the right amount of emotions.

"Who's that?" Yang asked, putting to words the same question I asked myself.

As if she had heard Yang's question, she spoke her name as an introduction to all the future students of Beacon, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

All Yang had to say about her answer was an "Oh."

Classy Yang, very classy.

Glynda then began to give her speech, "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." With her peace spoken, the hologram ended, making Glynda disappear.

Chaos soon erupted and among several other cries of surprise, Ruby said, "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby along with I, DIO, Yang, and other students look through the glass walls at the town below, "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now," Yang stated then the three of us hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said, rolling her eyes all the while. A statement I can concur with.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said. The ship we're currently on is now approaching Beacon across a large body of water. I had to suppress a reaction to that particular sight. After all, if there is one thing I would like to forget, it would be my century-long confinement in my coffin at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Ruby yelled, pointing to the spot where the vomit had gotten on her shoe.

Speaking of whom, 'Vomit Boy' is a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He just got done losing his lunch, but I'm fairly certain his breakfast is going to be following soon after.

'Vomit Boy' wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. Covering his hoodie while also hiding whatever that symbol is underneath is a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers. He also has elbow guards with cords strung through them, and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both of them are different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His weapon, which was no doubt the unimpressive longsword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that looks like it should also double as a collapsible shield. All around a very unimpressive and disappointing young man. How he isn't Grimm food about now is beyond me.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang shouted running around trying in vain to get the vomit off of her shoe.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby yelled, running away to keep her distance away from both 'Vomit Boy' and Yang. All I could do was repress a sigh, I suppose the best quote that fits this situation perfectly would be "You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family". A quote that I could relate to, especially in the latter regard. At least Tangelo and Eerie were on different ships. Seeing me like this would no doubt turn me into a joke. At least maybe to Tangelo.

* * *

As soon as we land on the school grounds, 'Vomit Boy' was the first to emerge and makes his way over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch. Ruby, Yang, and I, DIO, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school. As Ruby, Yang and I take in the entirety of Beacon Academy the only words that came out of the mouths of my sisters, "Wow…"

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang exclaimed as we all kept our eyes on the entirety of Beacon Academy.

"It is very impressive I'll have to admit." I said, giving credit where credit is due. It was _somewhat_ breathtaking after all.

Ruby began getting so excited she becomes a 2-D, starry-eyed, floating… what was that particular look called again… Ah yes, now I remember, 'chibi'. Don't ask me how she does it, honestly, if I didn't know better, I would say this is the work of an Enemy Stand, "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby yelled trying desperately to get closer, but Yang pulls our sister by the hood back into realistic proportions accompanied by an, "Ow! Ooww!" from Ruby.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang said, trying to quell Ruby's excitable behavior towards weapons. A task that is all but impossible.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're _so_ cool!" Ruby shouted

"Ruby makes a valid point Yang, our weapons and Semblances are reflections of our soul and our experiences." I said, siding with Ruby on that sentiment, although not nearly as childish as her.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang questioned.

Ruby responded by transforming her weapon, Crescent Rose, into its scythe form before she responded to Yang's question, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better…"

Yang playfully pushes our sister's hood down over her face before she said, "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby takes off her hood before answering with another question, "But... why would I need friends if I have you guys?"

At this question, Yang had a look of embarrassment and… is that guilt, "Well…" in a flash, a group of other students surrounded Yang and they all dash down the road, leaving us to bite on her dust, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya guys, bye!"

Ruby was spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden departure, and I cursed under my breath for my part, "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She yelled before going into a series of questions involving our future temporary living quarters. I grab onto her to stop her for a moment and give her a break from spinning like a record player, unfortunately, she was still reeling, "I don't know what I'm doing…" She finally murmured hesitantly. In another bizarre twist of fate, Ruby falls back into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. All while an heiress is standing over her, whose reputation preceded her in my case.

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, or SDC for short. Weiss is a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center ponytail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara and bangs. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face, no doubt gained during a battle she had. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the, rather infamous, Schnee Crest.

She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. So she is beautiful, but…

"What are you doing?!" Weiss shouted, clearly annoyed with her current situation.

… Her attitude clearly needed an adjustment.

Ruby was getting up on her hands before she replied. "Uh, sorry!"

Unfortunately, the heiress was having none of it. "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" She asked scolding Ruby like she was a child who had no clue what harm they could have done. Granted while this was true to some degree, it was still in a belittling tone.

Ruby picked up one of the cases that had fallen out and was holding it. "Uuhhh…" was the only articulate reply Ruby could muster.

"Give me that!" The Schnee demanded as she snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its contents, which happened to be Dust. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh…" Ruby said, completely lost.

"What are you, brain-dead?" Weiss rhetorically asked, holding out a vial of Fire Dust and shutting the case and wearing my patience, "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" Weiss said, shaking the bottle of powdered Fire Dust. The cap was loose, because a cloud of Fire Dust was starting to grow, and I noticed that Ruby was coughing. If this kept up, then Ruby might sneeze and cause an explosion.

"Excuse me, Miss but I would like to speak on behalf of Ruby in saying that what occurred was a complete accident." I said, clarifying the situation for the heiress, all the while making sure that the situation would not escalate even further. She finally took notice of me, and as soon as she did, a tinge of red started to bloom upon her cheeks.

Really, I wanted nothing more than to kill the miserable little heiress. Anyone who looks down upon anyone of my siblings is an indirect insult to me since I would indirectly be looked down upon. It also didn't help that I found her voice to be _very_ grating upon my nerves and _highly_ annoying. Of course, I never let her know that by reading my face.

"I... I know…" Ruby managed to cough out that reply after having Dust practically poured into her face before continuing. "Thanks, Dio."

"Don't mention it. Now, I would request for the two of you apologize to each other and start out with a clean slate." I said. While the Schnee heiress was not one of my favorite people, her family's wealth and control of the Dust Industry could prove very useful in the future.

Ruby looked both apologetic and embarrassed before saying, "I'm really, really sorry!"

Weiss gave a sigh before giving us her response, "Alright, apology accepted. I suppose I was acting a bit harsh as well. So what are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I…" Once again at least one of my siblings continues to prove themselves to have quite the 'articulate' vocabulary.

"She's here because she has proven herself to be a prodigy when it comes to combat, going so far as to impress the Headmaster." I said, speaking on her behalf since Ruby was _clearly_ unable to do so.

"Yeah! Besides, I already apologized to you princess, and if Dio said that we both had to apologize. So where's mine?" Ruby asked giving a shadow of a scowl to her, earning a chilling silence from the Schnee Heiress.

"It's heiress, actually." A mysterious voice said, breaking the silence and causing us to look over as a fair-skinned young woman with long, wavy black hair and amber eyes approaches, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Someone who recognizes me!" Weiss said, smiling quite smugly. Oh, if only someone could wipe that damnable smirk off.

The girl who appeared before us wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with a logo. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, and for a moment I swore that I saw a twitch.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She continued, earning the ire of Weiss, the gratitude of Ruby, and I, DIO's compliment. After all, it wasn't every day you see a brat such as her knocked down from her high horse and into the mud.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss shouted, her rage catching her own words, getting up in the black-haired girl's face and then walking off in a huff as her bootlicking helpers gather the luggage and made to follow her.

Ruby sighed, relieved that she didn't have to deal with the Schnee. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's…" Ruby and I turned around to see the black-haired girl walking off as well, Ruby then collapses to the ground on her back in a bizarre display of her mix of exhaustion and frustration, "Welcome to Beacon…" she mumbles.

"Listen, Ruby, I'm going to head off to make sure Yang won't do anything stupid." I said, proceeding to make my exit. However, I did hear a new voice behind me.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." The voice introduces as I glance back and recognized the boy for his…

"Ruby." She introduces, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

… weak stomach.

* * *

Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, it was a stunning sight to behold if I, DIO, had to be honest. Now I must find Eerie and Tangelo at once before they get the chance to cause a scene by trying to murder one another. Before I know it I let out a sigh. Honestly, the biggest challenge won't be continuing my… "extracurricular" activities but trying my damndest to keep those two in line.

I take out my Scroll and use Jonathan's Stand to find out where they're located. So far, they both seem to be keeping their distance from one another, whether it was intentional or not wasn't important, but are otherwise located in the auditorium. Jonathan's Stand has grown in appearance thanks to my frequent use of its abilities. So far it's nothing too drastic, it's only gotten a longer reach and seems to take up more space on my arms. Though I have observed that roses the color of magenta have started to appear on the vines of Jonathan's Stand.

I make my way to the auditorium and see that a large crowd had formed. I look for a while before I see Yang standing by her lonesome. I make my approach as silent possible, a little eager to pay her back for abandoning us back there. With just a bit of force, I put a fast but firm grip on her shoulder. The reaction to my action was Yang becoming startled before turning around and scowling at me.

"What was that for?!" She yelled, normally people who knew my twin knew of her temper, but I didn't waver for even a split second.

" _That_ was for abandoning us. Granted I didn't mind, but you are more than aware of how awkward Ruby tends to be." I reprimanded, and I was being honest. I could care less about what Yang did, but leaving me behind to deal with the social mess that was our sister Ruby was inexcusable.

"Lighten up bro, what's the worst that could have happened?" She asked, I gave her a look, and I noticed she was actively avoiding eye contact.

"Tch, whatever. What matters is that I helped teach you to be better than this!" I scoffed.

"I know you did and I am grateful, but acting like this is _way_ too much entertainment to pass up." Yang smirked before continuing, "Aren't I correct… 'Little Gold Star'."

"Hmph, you know, you can be a real brat when you want to be." I stated, giving her a glare, but unable to keep a smirk from growing upon my face.

I look behind me to see Ruby and Jaune entering Beacon Academy's sizable auditorium. Upon noticing that Ruby had entered, Yang's waving and voice grabbed the attention of our little sister, "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby took notice of us before she turned to Jaune, "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" she says before leaving him behind.

Jaune tried to protest, "Hey, wait!" he yelled before he lets out a sigh, figuring out that it was a hopeless endeavor, "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" he asks, not expecting an answer I'm sure before he moves. This reveals a girl standing behind him, hand on her hips as she watches him walk away.

The girl had red hair that she wore in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, the girl wore an elastic, black, mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt.

As far as I can see for her accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her what I believe to be her emblem. Underneath her hair, she wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

The girl wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with her shield atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. All around, not a bad sight to see, and I can respect that she puts practicality into her fashion.

Actually, now that I look at her, I can't help but feel like I've seen her somewhere before… Then it hit me like a blow to the head courtesy of [Star Platinum]. That was Pyrrha Nikos, a person whose reputation was something to be admired to many and even I have to give credit where credit is due. If I recall correctly, she graduated at the of her class in Sanctum Academy and won four years in a row in the Regional Tournament they have in Mistral. I quickly turn my attention back to Yang and Ruby; the latter of whom was making her way towards us. Once Ruby joined us, Yang had her arms crossed, "How's your first day going, little sister?" She asked, and I can tell there was a subtle twinge of guilt in her tone.

"You mean since you ditched me and I got yelled at?" Ruby said, her tone indicating that she was just a bit upset at Yang for her abandoning me and Ruby.

"Yikes! How'd that happen?" Yang asked. However, I got the feeling she wasn't buying Ruby's story.

Ruby scoffs as I quickly took notice of Weiss, who was unfortunately right next to her, "Well, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and I was starting to choke on Dust, and it was starting to get into my nose, but then Dio saved me from that, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad and Dio told us to apologize so I said sorry, but she never apologized to me, which I found very rude, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" She explained, going and maintaining a rapid pace in said explanation.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked, believing that our sister was being sarcastic for weaving such a tale. Though I could hardly blame her since it sounds like a rather tall tale when spoken aloud.

"You!" Weiss exclaims making her presence known, and being unintentional validation for Yang in regards to Ruby's story.

Ruby quickly jumps into Yang's arms, before shouting, "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"Just because you apologized to me doesn't mean I've forgiven you!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oh my God, you were really telling the truth." Yang said with a deadpan expression and tone.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said, still being held up by Yang, before getting off and continuing. "I'm sorry, what more do you want from me?!" Ruby shouted, then Weiss proceeds to hold up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby, which I viewed as rather uncalled for. Then I realized that I wasn't one to talk, so I just kept my mouth shut, "What's this?" She asked.

Weiss then began listing off policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby, "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Uuhhh...?" was Ruby's only response to Weiss.

Weiss proceeded to hand the pamphlet over to Ruby before she said, "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

"Now hang on, I'm still waiting for my apology. I've said sorry so many times already, so where's that apology from you?" Ruby demanded. I'll give credit where credit is due… She is learning.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang said before a dangerous tone entered and replaced her cheerful one, "Otherwise, don't ever disrespect Ruby again… Or else."

The threat was left hanging there, and a smile was still plastered on my twin's face. 'Hmph, I'm at least satisfied to know that you aren't _completely_ hopeless Yang.' I thought as I started to mirror Yang's smile.

Ruby puts the pamphlet away and tries to put a smile on to the best of her ability, "Yeah… Great idea, sis…" Ruby said before holding out her hand and clearing her throat, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby, and those two are my older siblings, Dio Branwen, and Yang Xiao Long! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" She said though I could tell that Ruby didn't have all that much heart into her words.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and ripped over here!" Weiss said, seemingly enthusiastic and pointing a finger towards I, DIO, before I forcefully lowered said appendage. However, her sarcasm was loud and clear; anyone with a brain could figure that out.

"Hm?" The kid that befriended Ruby said, confusing me for himself. What was his name again… Ah yes, the boy's name was Jaune. As I said before, anyone with a brain could figure out that the heiress was being sarcastic, and it was quite evident that he lacked one.

"Sorry, but I please ask that you A) Quit the sarcasm this instant and B) don't refer to my twin brother as cute, I already hear it more times than I'd like to count back at Signal." Yang said, cracking her knuckles at Weiss' sarcasm.

"Yeah, plus I don't wanna talk about him like that, it's weird and gross." Ruby said accompanied by a slightly disgusted look.

"Wait, what!?" Weiss shouted, clearly surprised that Yang, Ruby, and I were all related. That was when our attention was drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

Ozpin cleared his throat before giving his speech, "Ahem… I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Most of the students started to whisper among themselves, obviously confused by their headmaster's words, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that note, Ozpin leaves the stage.

As Ozpin was leaving, Glynda steps up to the microphone, before speaking, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang hesitated to say, looking in our direction with a resting frown.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said, pitching her own thoughts into the matter. That's when I decided to entertain this conversation.

"While he may have been distant, his words do ring with truth. While knowledge is power and can get you far, if anyone refuses to break through the limits they had set for themselves or simply lack the initiative to give that knowledge a purpose, then they themselves become a waste. It's especially a problem for those that have recently come here thinking that Beacon will give you the answers to life's trials and tribulations." I declare. I watched as the expression of my sisters and Weiss change into contemplation. My sisters were the first ones to speak.

"Huh… I guess you're right. Wow, I never really thought of it like that." Ruby said, a pleasant smile crossing her face before she spoke again, "Thanks, Dio."

"I suppose I'll be meeting you later tonight, for now, we shall part ways." I said as I, DIO, turned away from our little group. I already resolved to meet both Eerie and Tangelo to make a plan for initiation.

* * *

As I made my exit, I noticed from the corner of my eye that Jaune approached Weiss from the side. "I'm a natural blond, you know!" Weiss' only response, which I found to be quite appropriate, was to put her hand to her face in exasperation.

I continued to make my way outside of the auditorium. As I was walking, I drew my scroll from my pocket and contacted both Eerie and Tangelo. I left only a single text message to them both, "Meet me outside of the auditorium." Once I found a spot, which happened to be under one of the trees, that would suffice the needs of I, DIO. I simply waited, and I didn't need to wait long, as I could already make out the approaching forms of Eerie and Tangelo both keeping a fair distance from each other. Once they were close enough, they both bowed their heads and kneeled to me.

"What is your will Lord DIO." they stated simultaneously, before raising their heads to glare at one another. I decided to ignore it for now and to get to the point of this meeting.

"I summoned both of you here so that I can instruct you two on how I wish for both to conduct yourselves here at Beacon. Not to mention what I have planned for initiation." I informed. They quickly stood back up to listen.

"Well what are we waiting for, we're all ears, Lord DIO." Tangelo declared. This earned another glare from Eerie, but she otherwise kept her silence.

Without missing a beat, I continued, "Now after this meeting is dismissed, when we are in the eyes of the public, I wish for all of us to pretend that we have no prior knowledge of each other's existence, at least until the initiation is over." I announced.

"Of course Lord DIO." Eerie said, looking slightly dejected by this order, but otherwise remained silent. Tangelo's expression remained impassive.

"This also means that you can not refer to me as "Lord" here." I clarified. This instantly got a reaction from both of my subordinates. Eerie now wore a hard grimace, as if the very thought of referring to me in such a way would cause her physical harm. As for Tangelo, he now wore an expression that suggested that he tasted something extremely unpleasant. Though what that could be is anyone's opinion.

They made to protest however I merely gave them both a single glare. Just like that, their protests died in their throats. They glanced at one another, and an understanding passed between the both of them; a _very_ rare occurrence. They both looked me in the eye before they spoke in unison, "As you command… DIO."

"Very good you two. Now, as for initiation, I've already found out that it involves all of the initiates being launched into the Emerald Forest. Now, if you don't mind handing me your Scrolls." I ordered. They both produced their Scrolls without a moment's delay and handed them over to I, DIO. I pulled out my own Scroll, and with all three in hand, I summoned forth Jonathan's Stand. I used one of its abilities on all the Scrolls, and a moment later the deed was done.

It's a shame I can't use Hamon, at least not to the same extent as Jonathan or even Joseph. I can't even replenish Hamon through breathing like the aforementioned could since I was never trained to use Hamon. However, even after all this time and even after being reborn, this body still holds residual traces of the wretched energy, or at the very least something similar to it. In combat, the Stand is little more than glorified ropes attached to my arms, albeit one that I can use to swing from place to place or bind someone since I have complete control over them, just as Joseph did to me in my last battle on Earth.

Without much ceremony, I handed the Scrolls back to Eerie and Tangelo, both of whom wore an expression of awe. They took them to put the devices back into their pockets before going back to give me their undivided attention, "I used one of the many powers of this Stand to modify our Scrolls. They now possess the ability to divine the location of other Scrolls that I have tampered with." I explained to them.

They both nodded to me in understanding. I then left without so much as another word. This was my signal to them that the meeting has concluded, and they knew it. So they too went their separate ways. It's anyone's guess where they went to in order to pass the time before our time for rest in the ballroom

* * *

 **-Eerie's P.O.V.-**

As much as it pains me to refer to my Lord DIO in such a casual manner, I _refuse_ to disobey any order given to me by my dear Master. From the simplest request to the toughest commands. I will obey… Still, it felt unacceptable to regard my Lord in such a way. Unless I earn that right, I feel as though I'm unworthy to use his name without giving him the respect he so rightfully deserves. Still, I shouldn't dwell on matters I have no control over. Right now, I should focus on blending in and continue to serve Lord DIO, with everything I have, and everything I am. In body, mind, and soul. To do any less, will not only bring shame upon me but would ultimately be an injustice to my Lord DIO. _That_ is something I will never stand for.

Speaking of things I will never stand for. Tangelo's very existence is absolutely intolerable. The _only_ reason I put up with him here is that he serves a purpose to our mutual Lord. However, only a single thought permeated my mind as I explored some of the school grounds, 'Tangelo, once you cease being of use to my _glorious_ Lord DIO… I'll be sure to kill you as slowly and painfully as you deserve and toss your remains with the rest of the garbage… Where you've always belonged.'

* * *

 **-Tangelo's P.O.V.-**

It's quite odd. Addressing my Lord in such an unfamiliar, almost foreign, way… I don't like it. There was this feeling deep within my bloodsoaked soul, saying that this was something wrong, almost taboo. Like dogs and cats getting along, or me being something other than a bloodthirsty sadomasochistic psychopath. It's an innate wrongness that I'm entirely uncomfortable with, and that's saying something. Though it wasn't long before I put any of my objections to a violent end.

When all is said and done, DIO's command is absolute and I'll die a thousand times before I'd let anyone defy him or my passion for my art. As soon as I hear a sound coming from the trees, I pull out Blessed and opened fire. A squirrel fell out of the tree as a result. Well… the bits and pieces that _used_ to be a squirrel anyway. I look upon my handiwork with a grin slowly growing. While I do appreciate and give much of myself when making my art, not every artist can choose his canvas. Besides, there's nothing wrong with spreading your creativity to other smaller pieces of artwork. That was when a small prayer came to my mind.

'To whatever Gods are listening to me, whether in the divine or the damned, please keep blessing me with inspiration for my creations. Also, I would like for you to make Eerie fall out of favor with Lord DIO… Let treachery and corruption seep into her soul and mind so that when her end comes, it will be by my hand. Allow me the privilege of making the worthless little bitch beautiful, for once in her little meaningless existence. All in the name of Lord DIO, and art…'

"…Amen."

* * *

 **-Night Time-**

 **-Third Person P.O.V.-**

The night had fallen upon Beacon like a gentle and foreboding blanket, and the future students are currently splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a black sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed. "It's quite the sizable slumber party!" Yang exclaimed happily as she looks at Ruby.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby remarked, eyes still glued to her journal.

"Oh please, Dio's way worse when it comes to his choice of sleepwear and even if Dad doesn't approve, I know I do!" Yang purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... and Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her groan in repulsion before she returns her attention back to Ruby, "What's that?" She asked.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby replied.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang gushed before promptly being knocked back by a pillow that was launched at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby yelled before a dejected look crossed her face.

In a futile attempt to cure Ruby of her disheartened state, Yang put on a thoughtful look before she said, "What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby turns on her back before she replied, "Pretty sure Weiss counts as an enemy. Back to zero…"

Yang looked at Ruby with growing concern, before she spoke up again, "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

"Besides, your math would've been wrong, to begin with, Ruby." DIO said, standing behind the behind both Yang and Ruby. Looking as if he had appeared out of nowhere, when in fact, he had just arrived and his sisters simply hadn't been paying attention. The two sisters turned around and let out an inadvertent gasp. The reason for this was because of DIO's sleep attire. DIO had no top on whatsoever, exposing his muscular body and the star-shaped birthmark on the back of his left shoulder, nearly to his neck. Evidently following the example of what many of the other boys are doing. He wore orange-yellow chaps over black spandex with a heart-shaped belt buckle as well as various other accessories.

 **(A/N: It's Shadow DIO in the anime adaptation minus the shadowed face,** **boots and neck scar)**

The gasp drew the attention of other students, who kept their attention towards DIO. His attire had many of the females and even some of the males blushing to the point of turning into tomatoes. Ruby, was currently trying to hide her embarrassment by covering her face with a dog-shaped pillow. Yang had a slightly less potent blush, but her expression would tell anyone that she was quite irritated. Yang broke the awkward silence soon after, "Dio… Why do you do this to me?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" DIO asked, feigning innocence.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Dio!" Yang yelled, but her voice was dangerously low.

"Are you talking about my sleepwear, I'm only following the example of my future classmates." DIO replied, continuing his charade. Eyeing the other guys in the ballroom, who either felt intimidated or looked away to hide their blush.

"Okay first off, we both know that's just a bullshit excuse to show off your body, which you don't even need since you like to walk around the house dressed like this almost all the time. Sometimes even less! Second off, the guys here are now toothpicks when I compare them to you, and the worst part is that you are well aware of the fact that you're better looking than most people if not everyone." Yang accused, giving her younger twin quite the menacing look.

"Very well, I am guilty of all this and more." DIO said although the amusement in his voice was impossible to miss. Yang, finally realizing the futility of her situation, simply settled for a half-hearted glare and a smile.

That's when the siblings noticed a candle being lit nearby, and the girl with the bow is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book. "That girl…" Ruby murmured as she had recognized her from this morning.

"You know her?" Yang asked, noticing her sister's attention drawn towards the girl with the bow.

"We both saw her this morning. She saw what happened when the Schnee came and decided to put a cold damper to Ruby's day, but left before Ruby could say anything." DIO informed while his arms were crossed.

"Well, now's our chance!" Yang shouted as she grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up. DIO simply decided to follow to keep Yang in line. Even if he knew it could be a useless task if Yang decided to actively make trouble.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby shouted as she was dragged against her will. The girl looks over her book to see Ruby trying and failing to struggle against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to her spot before letting go. Then she notices DIO following the two, and a blush swept her features as she examines his bare chest and facial features. She finally snaps out of her stupor and manages to push it back.

Yang sang her greetings, "Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you... that girl that got yelled at?" the girl questioned, as she recalled her from this morning.

"Uh, yeah!" after confirming that fact, Ruby introduced herself, "My name's Ruby!"

Blake simply went back to reading her book before saying, "Okay."

Yang whispered her inquiry to Ruby, "What are you doing?"

Ruby whispers back to Yang, "I don't know - help me!" She then goes back to smiling.

"So... What's your name?" Yang asked, clearly having no idea where to start. DIO, for his part, simply rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

The girl sighed, as she's distracted yet again, before giving a curt introduction, "Blake."

Yang continued with the introduction, "Well, Blake, I'm Yang, the oldest of our little trio!" YAng then gestured to DIO, who was calmly standing there. "This is Dio, my younger twin brother."

"The pleasure of meeting you is all mine." DIO said, speaking for the first time.

Blake kept up a facade of calm for politeness sake, but she was clearly irritated if the tensing of her neck was anything to go by, "A pleasure."

"Please let whatever divine force and this encounter." DIO mumbled to himself, only Blake heard what he said.

Yang continued trying to start a conversation as Ruby laughs uncomfortably, "Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Blake replied, while Ruby and Yang just stood there. DIO got the hint and was silently waiting for his sisters to get it as well. Blake continued, "That I will continue to read." Ruby and Yang continued standing there, all while DIO was giving them a withering glare. Clearly upset by the fact that the social skills that he had taught the two of them weren't being utilized. Blake finally lost her cool, simply stating, "As soon as you leave!"

Yang looks to Ruby and DIO before saying, "Alright, I give, this girl's a lost cause."

Ruby, gained a determined look before she asked Blake a question, "What's it about?"

Blake looked surprised, almost taken aback if her simple reply of, "Huh?" was anything to go by.

Ruby clarified without missing a beat, "Your book. Does it have a name?"

Blake responded to the question although she hesitated at first, "Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Interesting, I've read that book before. It's fairly decent to be sure, unfortunately, it's sequel was quite a let down for me personally." DIO said, earning a rather solemn nod of agreement from Blake.

"Yep, you two would get along very well." Yang said, however, her thought said quite a different story, 'Oh no, they're _multiplying_!"

Ruby decided to chirp in, "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters, though Dio wrote it off as nonsense…" A thoughtful expression crossed Ruby's face before she continued, "But I have a dream. I don't care if people call me a child or not. I don't care if people call me dim-witted or stupid or naive. I know what I want to be and _who_ I want to be. I want to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves! I want to be Ruby Rose, a protector of for everyone."

Blake smiles just a little, giving a look of small admiration, before complimenting Ruby, "That's... very ambitious for a child." her small smile soon turns into a frown, before she continued, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Ruby had only one answer to that question, "Well, that's why we're here. To make it better for everyone, even if it takes one step at a time."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang shouts, hoisting Ruby into the air before giving her a hug.

Ruby kicks out, and the forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars until DIO grabs his sisters by the scruff of their tops and shouts a command, "Cut it out, the both of you, your acting like immature children!"

Blake began laughing slightly at the scene before her before saying, "Well, Ruby, Yang, Dio it's a pleasure to ha-"

Only to be interrupted by Weiss, who storms onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby and Yang are still being held up by the scruff of their pajama tops, courtesy of DIO, "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss questions in a tone that warranted no appreciation from the people struggling to go to sleep.

Weiss and Yang at the sight of each other yelled, "Oh, not _you again_!"

Ruby decided to play peacekeeper in order to placate the warring parties, "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" she said, trying in vain to calm everyone down.

"Oh, so now you're on my side!" Weiss yelled. Earning a glare from Ruby.

"Ruby was always on your side, you stuck up brat." DIO coldly retorted, earning a glare from the Weiss. And for the briefest of moments, DIO's eyes became blood red and slitted before returning back to being gold.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang yelled, cracking her knuckles as though preparing for a fight.

"You are all a hazard to my health!" Weiss exclaims, throwing her fists down by her side in anger. Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out, enveloping the place in a growing blackness. Signaling the end of the day.

* * *

 **Ivory's P.O.V.**

I simply couldn't believe my eyes. Dio Branwen, the guy who saved my life is actually here! I was sleeping near one of the farthest corners from everyone when a gasp drew my attention, and well… I'm glad I did, because I knew he was physically fit, but _DAMN_. You could grind frozen meat on those abs, not to mention those pecs. Okay, I'll be honest, when I took in his bare-chested figure… dirty thoughts began to swell within my head.

I was soon brought out of my reverie when I saw that Dio was following two girls that I had never met. One of them, a blonde that was dragging the other girl who had black hair that gradated to dark red at the tips. That dissuaded me from talking to him. I mean, he's clearly too busy for someone like me. Some girl who got herself in danger. So I laid myself back down on my sleeping bag. A feeling of… loss? Sadness? I don't know anymore. However I did hold out hope… A hope that we could still become friends, maybe? Who knows, but I do know this. The wheel of fate will continue to turn, so come Heaven or Hell. I'll rock this initiation.

* * *

 **Silence and darkness were all that the senses could process before a woman's voice began to speak, "Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past."**

" **Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."**

" **However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust"."**

" **Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life."**

" **But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return."**

" **So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."**

 _A man's voice soon responds to the woman's challenge, "But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."_

However, another man's voice spoke, his voice sounding far more powerful than the last man, and far more dangerous, almost sounding like it belonged to a wise and strong ruler, "Fools… While it is true that a small and honest soul can be the difference between victory and bitter defeat; if it doesn't possess the strength necessary, then that soul is less than worthless in the grand scheme of things. Likewise, strength without a purpose or experience, no matter how small or honest, is just a waste worthy of a tragedy in waiting. However, even if one possessed both, if their resolve is weak, then that strong but honest soul will flicker out and die faster than the flame on a candle inside of a raging storm. Likewise, it can also be corrupted and manipulated to obey a will that is not their own. No… What a soul like that requires is courage… Courage to stand before the world that is ready to tear it apart, to stand before any end the world may come to… AND TO STAND PROUD!"

* * *

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 **A/N: This was by far the longest chapter I have written, and I have a strange feeling that it's only going to increase in the word count. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 9, and don't forget to follow, fav, leave reviews and constructive criticisms. Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful duwang.**


	10. The Genesis of Destiny (Part 2)

**A/N: Not much to say honestly, except for the fact that this chapter will be covering the first three episodes of the series. I thank you for your support and hope that you enjoy chapter 10, so without further adieu… Open The Game.**

* * *

 **-DIO's P.O.V.-**

I awoke to the sound of a girl shouting. I quickly looked over and saw a young woman with fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes was the source of that infernal noise.

The orange-haired girl shouted, "Wake up, lazy butt!" and quickly dashes to the side. The person she was trying to wake up, a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back gets up with a groan as the girl hounds him. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. A very handsome boy if I must say.

The girl started singing, "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!"

The boy simply sighs again, and I suddenly felt an iota of sympathy for the boy. He had that girl, I had to prevent Eerie and Tangelo from killing each other. I look beside me and see that Yang and Ruby were already stirring from there sleep. I took my sleeping bag and went to a private place to put my battle attire on for initiation.

After breakfast, which was fairly satisfying, we had all made our way to the locker room. I noticed the boy from before loading two guns with blades attached vertically under the barrels and as the orange-haired girl _still_ kept talking.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" The girl let out a gasp, as if coming to a realization, before continuing, "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

The boy finally replied to the girl, thankfully putting a stop to her motormouth, "Nora?"

The girl, who was now known to be Nora asked, "Yes, Ren?"

The boy named Ren, sheathed his weapons in his sleeves, before giving his criticism, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Nora thinks about this revelation for a moment, "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren simply smiled and proceeded to shut his locker, "Come on Nora, let's go."

"Not 'together-together…'" Nora mumbled and started going into a fit of giggles. Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby, Yang and I as we were busy readying ourselves for initiation as well.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby questioned, looking over at them.

"Who knows? But, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang remarked with a smile while crossing her arms.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby remarked as she strokes Crescent Rose and gives lets out a sigh of content.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang stated, putting her hands on her hips.

Ruby lets out a sigh in frustration, "Your sounding like Dad and Dio again!" Ruby muttered, then proceeds to shove her weapon into the locker to get it out of the way, "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby insisted.

"I'm afraid that you have the wrong idea, Ruby. Meeting new people means potential allies, and potential allies could help you in situations where your strength alone may not be enough to win the battle," I said, Ruby grew a thoughtful look, before realization dawned on her face. I took this as a sign to continue, "As for your claim that you don't need people to grow up? That simply isn't true. People who choose to interact with one another, they learn off of each other, sharing experiences and different points of views. They grow both wiser and stronger for it, all in the pursuit of happiness of one kind or another. I don't doubt that you'll grow older, but that doesn't mean you'll grow _up_."

Ruby gave me a look that I couldn't read before she finally spoke up, "…You're absolutely right, I… I never really gave thought about what all of this implies."

Yang stepped forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Ruby," she said, before growing a smile to cheer her up, "Besides, what were you going to do when we form teams?"

Ruby suddenly nervous "Oh, well, I was hoping to just be on your team or Dio's team… But now, I think I'll leave that up to chance."

Yang brought her hair around her shoulder and started stroking it, "Well, I'm just glad that you're starting to break out of your shell!

"What the-?!" Ruby started to shout, before stopping to take a breath. Once she did, she continued using a quieter tone, "I never needed to 'break out of my shell', and to imply that I did is absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune, yelled to himself, unknowingly finishing off Ruby's sentence as he suddenly walked past us, holding a map and looking quite lost as well as pathetic. Jaune continued on his little "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

Needless to say, this boy's presence was starting to grate on my nerves, 'This boy… This imbecile is by far the most pathetic person here. How in the world did someone as feeble as Jaune… Get into Beacon.' Suddenly, a revelation dawns upon me. How can someone as pathetic as Jaune, get into a place like Beacon? Granted most of these children would've been slaughtered by most of the Stand Users I have had under my service in the past, but that's not the point.

The answer is: He couldn't have. At least not by normal means. Just with a glance, I can tell he has very little knowledge of combat. There's also the fact that he is, by far, the most incompetent initiate here. Which brings me to two possible conclusions. One: This is merely an act to get people to underestimate him. A very improbable conclusion, but you can never be too sure in this situation without evidence to the contrary. Two, and the most likely option: He lied his way into Beacon. Now I can't be certain as to what means he got in, but it's all too clear that it wasn't through the 'hard work and dedication' route.

Jaune passes Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they ready themselves at their lockers. At this point, I had stopped paying attention to what my sisters were talking about and decided to focus on the conversation those two were starting.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asked, and it was quite evident from her tone that this kind of behavior was practiced. Which made sense taking her background into account. Weiss continues, "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said after taking a moment to consider.

Weiss took this as her chance to make her pitch, "Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha exclaimed. Though I got the feeling that her heart wasn't put forth on that statement.

"Great!" Weiss shouts. This was when she adopted a scheming pose and manic smile. Devious thoughts and evil fantasies undoubtedly crossed her mind. It wasn't that hard to discern what's going on in that little brain of hers. 'Hmph, word to the wise, Weiss. If you plan on having such thoughts of grandeur, subtlety is key. Though I do applaud you for your ambition.'

That's when Jaune took the opportunity to come between the two of them and interrupt Weiss' evil train of thought. "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said, introduce himself to Weiss (again) and Pyrrha.

Weiss grew an extremely irritated look, as she growls out, "You again?"

Pyrrha hurriedly tries to make herself be seen, which I found to be quite strange, "Nice to meet you, Jaune!

"Yeah, yeah," Jaune said, quickly dismissing and actually pushes Pyrrha aside and to continue talking to Weiss, even going so far as to pose slightly. I found this insulting because if you're going for a pose, never go for something as superficial as what Jaune is doing, "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness for me the other day."

Weiss looks at Jaune with a look of disbelief, "Oh my God," Before going for a facepalm, "You've got to be kidding me!

Jaune waved his hands in reassurance, completely oblivious to her clear distaste for him, "Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

Pyrrha, once again, attempted to grab Jaune's attention, "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

'Wait… is Pyrrha… actually _in love_ with _Jaune_.' I let out a sigh, as the answer became painfully obvious. It was a tragedy, really. That a strong and smart young woman such as Pyrrha Nikos… fell in love with such a dense idiot. Truly a tragedy indeed.

Jaune finally acknowledges Pyrrha, "You don't say," He said before he advances on his new target. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." He claimed.

'Hmph, as if any team that has you in it could win.' I thought as I continued to observe this conversation.

Weiss, finally does something right by separating the two, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune replied, leaning forward as if that could somehow 'enhance' his attractiveness.

"Oh, that incompetent ignorant son of a-" I whispered to myself.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss introduces with a gesture, cutting me off from my curse.

Pyrrha decided to introduce herself again, "Hello again!" she said accompanied by a wave of the hand.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss informed him.

"Never heard of it." Jaune replied with a shrug.

I silently hoped that he never has offspring. Stupidity such as this can't be allowed any form of reproduction.

Weiss scoffs at him before continuing, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?" Jaune asked, tilting his head.

Weiss' patience final breaks as she starts waving her arms rapidly in anger. Something I couldn't quite blame her for, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune lets out a gasp out of the blue, "That's you?!" he asked. Unbelievable, out of all the things that he recognizes her for, it was on a damn cereal box. Of course, it also had to be the same box that damn rabbit is on, "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha added.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked, well more like demanded, from the use of her tone.

"I guess not... Sorry…" Jaune apologized, hanging his head in shame and melancholy.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha remarked in order to cheer him up.

It proved successful as Jaune immediately brightened back up, "D'oh, stop it!"

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss proclaimed a sentiment we actually agreed on.

Jaune began his boasting once more, "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" He concluded with, getting a bit too close to Weiss.

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss pleaded, and her plea was answered in the form of Jaune looking back just in time to see Pyrrha's spear striking him, sending the wannabe leader flying off and pinning him to a wall.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

An announcement plays on the intercom system. Finally interrupting this newly formed love triangle. I should actually get rid of it as soon as I can. It's laughable to watch without being funny. Like a person who ordered caviar, but got a mere cookie instead. It's a headache to behold, and I have no intention of having to deal with such nonsense while I have my hands full controlling Eerie and Tangelo at the same time. Glynda's voice is soon heard from the microphone, "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker, looking all the more pathetic, on her way out towards our destination. Pyrrha follows soon after, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground, "It was nice meeting you!" she declared as she continued to walk off.

Jaune slumped against the locker and mumbled, "Likewise…"

Yang and Ruby finally took notice as they approached with I, DIO, in pursuit, "Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang inquired.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune questions as he accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up.

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang advises as she walks off to head for the cliff.

"Also I'd like to point out that it wasn't you whom she was referring to yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked me.

"Well, 'Ice Queen' said tall, blonde and muscular. I'm 6'5, a dark blonde and in possession of a body that keeps on giving." I stated, accompanied by a _real_ pose.

"Oh, don't be ridicu-" Jaune never got to finish his sentence before the revelation finally hit, "… I'm such an idiot."

"If it makes you feel any better Jaune, there are plenty of other fish in the sea." Ruby said, trying in vain to repair his broken confidence.

With that, I walked off. Towards my next destination, Beacon Cliff. I then look back to see Ruby as she leads Jaune out of the locker room by his arm and what was left of his 'self-esteem', "Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby stated.

* * *

 **-Third Person P.O.V.-**

Beacon Cliff, overlooking the Emerald Forest, is where several future students, including our future protagonists, are standing on silver tiles in front of Professor Ozpin, accompanied by his almost ever-present mug and Glynda with a tablet in hand.

Ozpin had begun to give the introductions towards the task at hand, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda stated in a no-nonsense tone.

Ruby tried to remain calm. Not letting her anxiety show, and so far she's doing a good job at it. Ozpin continued, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ruby was starting to struggle, but she still held on to her cool, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished. Ruby was very close to losing it. However, after closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she managed to rein back her anxiety. Putting on a calm and collected facade.

Nora turns to face Ren before she stated, "See? I told you-!"

Ozpin continued to give his instructions, unintentionally interrupting Nora, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune laughs nervously before proceeding to make an audible gulp.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked us, though I got the feeling that was a rhetorical question. That was when Jaune proceeded to raise his hand.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin instructed, ignoring Jaune as everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, Eerie places her hand upon Dark Ager, Tangelo gave a bloodthirsty grin, while Ivory drew out Freccia Divina in its twin sword forms and Jaune continues to leave his hand. DIO had the most interesting pose, as he turns his back to the forest and looks over his shoulder with his right hand on his left shoulder.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question," Jaune muttered as he fails to notice the tile under Weiss rising up like springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms start to activate down the line. Soon DIO was launched as well, "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune questioned.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered, finally acknowledge what the boy asked.

Jaune continues to fail to notice that more students being thrown, one of them being Eerie as she braced herself before she was thrown, "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune continued to question.

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy"." Ozpin stated matter-of-factly.

Jaune still continue to see what will happen, as an excited Nora and Ren get launched followed by a bloodthirsty Tangelo, who gave a crazed shout, "Here I come, BITCHES!"

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, and proceeds to put on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a cry of, "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune cried as he was flung through the air. The last to be deployed was none other than Ivory accompanied with her weapon and a look that expressed only burning determination. Ozpin's only response in see the falling initiates was to take a sip from his mug.

A black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it meets it's fate, giving a final shriek as Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward. While Ruby was regretful for the bird's end. She quickly moved past that and proceeds to fire off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her descent down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.

DIO leaped from branch to branch with grace as he continues to head north. Quite a distance away, Eerie can be seen. After spotting a Beowolf she uses Dark Age to create momentum by spinning like a saw to smash in the Beowolf's skull with ease.

Ren descends with Nora Valkyrie and Tangelo briefly being seen flying over him at a faster speed before flying further away. Ren spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground. After brushing off his clothes before looking up to see...

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!" Yang, soaring right over the treetops, using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground. "Nailed it!" Yang calls out as she runs off.

Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard.

Jaune could be heard yelling in the distance, "Thank you!"

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted back.

Ivory used her Freccia Divina to stab the trunk of a tree, before drawing her weapon out of the tree and dropping down to the ground and immediately breaks out into a run.

In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch then darted off, chanting a single mantra in her mind.

'Alright, who do I want on my team? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice and somewhat funny!… Although I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. What about Blake? She's mysterious but calm… She also likes books! Although, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her, which could be detrimental to the growth Dio talked about earlier…' Ruby thought before shaking her head from her current train of thought, and moving on to a new one, 'Alright… Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Dio, Jaune, Blake, and…'

Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she turns to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

Ruby follow her slightly "Wait! Where are you going?!" She yelled before she stops and kicks the ground in frustration.

Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

Jaune struggling to free himself from Pyrrha's spear. Giving out a shout of, "Come on, come on! Stupid...!"

Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads forward, grumbling to herself.

Jaune noticed Weiss and started waving his arms, "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked to grab his attention as he looks down at his savior, "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

Jaune crossed his arms, "Very funny…" he said before he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she happily returned.

Weiss continues trudging through the forest, with Jaune and Pyrrha back a ways behind her, "I am a Schnee. My partner has to be the perfect demonstration of what it takes to be a Huntress… I…" She angrily mumbled before declaring, "I refuse… to let that _child_ be my partner!"

After she finished, that was when two Beowolves had snuck up behind her. However, Weiss managed to gather some distance from her new adversaries before turning towards them and drawing out Myrtenaster. "I'll admit, you've caught me off guard, but don't expect that to happen again!" She exclaimed. Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened when another Ursa Major appeared out of nowhere. Catching her off guard, only one thought came at the forefront of her mind, 'Is this it? Is this how I'll die?'

However, before the Ursa could strike, Ruby rushed into the fray. She blocked the Ursa's attack, giving Weiss enough time to get her footing back and attack the other Ursa using her Glyphs to enhance her agility and mobility. It wasn't long before the two Ursa's were disposed of. As calm settled on the battlefield, Weiss and Ruby looked at each other once again.

"So… partners?" Ruby shyly asked.

"For now, however, don't expect me to stay once I find someone better." Weiss huffed as the two of them walked off together.

* * *

 **-Eerie's P.O.V.-**

Through the use of my natural speed and stealth, I have managed to avoid making eye contact with anyone. The Scroll in my hand showed the locations of my Lord DIO and that bastard Tangelo. However, I couldn't discern between the two since all that could be seen on my map were two red dots that were on the move, so I had to hope that I would become partners with Lord DIO. Even though DIO had ordered me not to call him by his rightful title, I still felt unclean by even the thought of doing so. But, he will always be my lord and master, no matter what.

I looked again on the map and saw that I was closer to one of the dots. It had to be Lord DIO, knowing that Tangelo would recklessly mow through anything and everything in his path, it made sense for Tangelo to be farther away. As I made my way closer to where I presumed Lord DIO's location to be, fantasies started to consume my thoughts. Fantasies that I desperately tried to suppress but as they grew more clear, my suppression grew less and less. Until the fantasy gave me a very clear picture.

It had me kneeling in a dark room and I couldn't make out much. But then, candles started to illuminate the room while casting enough shadow as to not completely engulf the room in light. Then I looked up and saw a bed… with Lord DIO on it. He was covered almost completely in shadow and had nothing on, except for a blanket that was shamelessly and provocatively draped over his upper thighs and lower abdomen. He was looking towards me while doing a pose that made the scene all the more risque.

Then he spoke in that same gentle but powerful voice, _"Eerie, I wish for you to come closer…"_ He ordered, and I obeyed without the slightest hesitation. Heat rose to my cheeks and my heart was beating so fast that I feared it would burst from my chest entirely, I didn't want to dirty DIO's room with such a mess.

" _Yes, Lord DIO?"_ I asked, walking towards his position while still keeping my head bowed and my eyes towards the ground. I felt unworthy of even being in the same room as him, much less talking to him in his current state of dress.

" _I wanted to commend your performance on your last task, it wasn't anything less than perfection."_ He remarked as I heard him give a lick of his that sounded all too sensual.

" _Anything for you, Lord DIO."_ I said, trying and failing to keep myself calm.

" _However, I summoned you here, not just to give praise, but to reward you as well."_ He declared as I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I felt the heat of my cheeks increase dramatically, as well as the rate of my heartbeat.

" _Lord DIO… I am but a humble servant, unworthy of your time and consideration."_ I said, looking up only to quickly realize my mistake as I feel myself grow hot and bothered at the sight of my Lord DIO. I prayed to any god that would listen that Lord DIO doesn't notice my shameful display.

" _Oh~, but Eerie you are_ far _more than just a servant to me, so tell me whatever your heart desires… and I promise I'll do my_ best _to fulfill it."_ DIO stated as he continued to appraise me.

" _If that is the case then… let me kiss you, Lord DIO!"_ I shouted. There was a moment of silence and I quickly bow my head, and was about to apologize for my brazen act when I heard DIO chuckle. I looked up… and he was gone! The discarded blanket being the only thing that was left after Lord DIO disappeared.

Then, I felt a chilling breath on my neck. I dared not turn around, as I subconsciously knew that it was none other than DIO himself, that stood behind me. Though I couldn't explain how. Then, I felt his breath come closer to my ear, indicating that he had leaned in closer to me, _"Ah~, but surely that can't be enough, not for you as beautiful as you… how about I give you that kiss, and if you want more, I am more than happy to go a step further."_ he said, before licking my earlobe. His chilling breath and warm tongue created a bizarre but _amazing_ sensation.

However, I was soon brought back to reality when I heard the sound of fighting, but it went as soon as it came. I stopped and looked at my Scroll again, I saw that I was only about 14 meters away. I used my semblance to power my legs and ran as fast as I could, "I'm coming to you, DIO!" I shouted.

I was covering ground quickly, and the only thing that separated me from Lord DIO was a mere bush. I broke through the bushes, but what I saw wasn't Lord DIO… It was-

* * *

 **-Tangelo's P.O.V.-**

I have to give credit where credit is due. These old Grimm had put up quite the resistance, and their basic tactics were very, very- Puahahahaha. Oh, who am I kidding?! These monsters were little more than weak MAGGOTS in the face of my terrible power and savagery. They put up _somewhat_ of a decent fight _at first_. However, I easily shredded them apart using my Blessed Damnation. The carnage was a lovely sight to behold.

Sadly, the one thing I truly _despise_ about Grimm is that they disintegrate upon death. Which means I can't practice my art on their stinking carcasses… Well, there's no real reason for moping about something you can't change. I looked at my Scroll and saw a dot that was fast approaching. I knew it had to be Lord DIO because knowing that little bitch Eerie, she would've been scouting for the relics and report back, like a damn lapdog. I hate how she doesn't take her time with things! Not to mention that she practically has no life other than kissing up to Lord DIO and how she thinks she knows it all.

I know that I do the same thing, but at least I have nice hobbies to pass the time. Well, it doesn't matter now, Lord DIO will be my partner, and with the two of us together, we'd be unstoppable. I shall make a masterpiece that shall honor Lord DIO for all time!

I looked over and saw bushes being parted. I was so excited I could hardly contain myself. Though when the bushes finally parted taken aback that it wasn't Lord DIO, instead it was-

* * *

 **-Third Person P.O.V.-**

There was a tension-filled silence as Eerie and Tangelo beheld each other. A look of surprise was painted across their faces before their expressions changed to horrified anger at the implication of their crossed paths. Then, as suddenly as a shot from a cannon, the silence was broken as they both screamed one thing, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT!"

* * *

 _To Be Continued_ _ _…__

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is relatively short, but I felt I needed to post something after months of nothing for "Remnant of the World". Anyway, for anyone who is reading this part please note that it is** _ **IMPORTANT**_ **: I have a poll on my profile that will allow me to know if you guys want or don't want smut/lemons in this story. Anyway, with that out of the way, please follow, fav, and leave constructive criticism or simple hellos in the reviews. I hope you all have a fantastic evening.**


	11. The Genesis of Destiny (Part 3)

**A/N:Hey guys! Sorry the update is late… very late. Anyway, I thank you for your support and hope that you enjoy chapter 11.** **Anyway, without further adieu… Open The Game.**

* * *

 **-Third Person P.O.V.-**

the Emerald Forest as the camera pans down into the misty underbrush, where Yang Xiao Long is walking and looking around. Yang calls out, not seeing a shadow quickly pass by, "Is anyone out there? she then heard a rustling in the bushes behind her and turned, "Is someone there?" the rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks inside, "Ruby, Dio, is that you?" A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rose up as she stared at the creature, "Oh my…!"

Before Yang could finish, she quickly rolled to the side as an Ursa charged out of the greenery. She got up and activated Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa ran out behind her. She leapt over it, and its companion rushed toward her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charged at each other, and Yang managed to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood or a good looking blonde that radiates flamboyant masculinity, would you?" Yang rhetorically asked, as the Ursai merely growled at her, "A simple ''no'' would have sufficed."

One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang dodged the attacks with neglectable ease.

Yang started laughing at her opponents, "Oh my god, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" she exclaims before a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.

"You…" Yang closed her violet eyes, before opening them to reveal that her eyes had changed to a burning red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screamed, "You bastards!"

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

"Bring it on!" Yang shouted as she charged at the Ursa rearing up and preparing to strike… when a whirring sound is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, before falling down a second later to reveal Blake with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back. Yang halts her attack while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side. Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the disintegrating remains of the monster, "While your help wasn't really necessary and I could've easily taken him, I do appreciate the help."

Blake gave a nod of the while saying "Your welcome."

As Ruby and Weiss were making their way through the forest, they began to have a conversation.

"So, Weiss… why did you want to attend Beacon?" Ruby asked, looking fairly inquisitive. A look that was quite an odd expression to see on someone like her.

"Why should it be any of your business?" Weiss huffed out.

"Well, no matter how you look at it we are partners now, for better or worse. So I think it would be good for us to try and get to know each other."

There was a moment of tense silence, before Weiss spoke, "This is only temporary, until I find someone who is better."

"You know that isn't exactly a healthy way of thinking." Ruby pointed out.

"What could _you_ possibly understand?"

"My brother taught me this lesson a long time ago. That there is no such thing as _'perfection'_ ; that the indiscriminate pursuit of _'perfection'_ , whatever it might be, ultimately leads to simple mediocrity."

Weiss held a look of complete shock at the wisdom that was held in the words of the young reaper. Another moment of silence follows as Weiss contemplates Ruby's words before she gives her answer, "I came to Beacon because it was the best academy out of the four. However, I also joined because… because I wanted to put some distance between myself and my family."

"I take it that you don't exactly get along with them." Ruby observed, keeping her face somewhat neutral, though she was trying her best to lighten up the mood a little.

"With the exception of my older sister… not really." Weiss confessed as the pair continued to walk.

"Well if it makes you feel any better… I think you should continue to strive." Ruby stated.

"Didn't you just say what your brother thought about that?" Weiss questioned, giving her an inquisitive look.

"Well, that's what he thinks, but I believe that if you keep going… you'll catch excellence," Ruby says before continuing, "Besides, continuous improvement is always better than delayed 'perfection' or whatever."

There was a brief silence that wasn't nearly as tense as last time, Weiss hesitated before she said, "You're… smarter than you look."

"Philosophically, maybe. But, when you have a brother like Dio, you tend to learn a thing or two." Ruby remarked.

"I suppose."

"But he can be a little weird, like this one time where he had this scholarly talk about _'gravity'_ or something."

"Uhm… okay?" Weiss noted as she stared at Ruby in confusion.

"By the way, do you have any idea where we're going?" Ruby asked.

"…No" Weiss answered after a moment's hesitation. Overhead, the call of a Nevermore was heard and Ruby looked up and saw the giant avian Grimm flying over the area.

"Weiss… I have an idea."

* * *

Professor Ozpin has been watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest when Glynda Goodwitch walks up behind him, holding her own tablet.

"Another pair has been formed, sir." Glynda said as she taps the screen to show the ending Nora hanging upside down and booping Ren on the nose, "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." She said as the video changes to both Pyrrha and Jaune's trek through the woods

Ozpin acknowledges what she said with a hum, "Mmmm…"

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat," she stated as she deactivates the tablet, walking back a little, "Though I suppose we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." However, upon noticing that Ozpin hadn't been focusing on her she endeavored to try and get his attention. "Professor Ozpin?" she asked, as Ozpin continued to look at the video on his tablet.

The video showed Dio, walking through the forest with an unnatural sense of maturity. Ozpin's expression hadn't changed from calm interest. However, Ozpin had only one thought in mind, 'This initiate… Dio Branwen… just what part would he play in all of this…'

That's when smoke started to rise some distance away. The two professors saw this, they tried to get video feed as to what was going on, but all that they could pull up was either static noise or smoke that had no chance of being seen through. The professors could only wonder just what was going on down there.

* * *

 **-(Fight) Song Start: Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Blitzkrieg by HDSounDI-**

A raging battle could be heard as smoke and blue flames could be seen spreading throughout this portion of the forest. The clashing of steel was prevalent in the air, and any outsider would be excused for mistaking this as a warzone. However, only two combatants could be seen. One was Eerie and the other was Tangelo. The clash between their weapons was only rivaled by the sheer hatred that permeated the air. Grimm from all around were drawn in like moths to a flame, however the Grimm were killed as quickly as they came. All of them had been casualties in the crossfire.

"You little bitch! You ruined everything!" Tangelo screamed as the fire was reflected off of his weapons and metal horns. His muscles were becoming more and more defined as time went on.

"Shut up and die you pathetic pile of garbage!" Eerie shouted as she charged with Dark Age raised overhead. The two had clashed but Tangelo was clearly overwhelming her thanks in part to his semblance. Eerie was pushed back as thoughts rushed in at a million miles-per-hour, 'DAMN HIM! That stupid semblance of his is ridiculous. If I remember correctly, his semblance allows him to use negative emotions of others to affect his abilities. Fear from others boosts his speed, anger increases his strength, despair raises his durability, and things like that. But hatred… the hatred I feel towards this bastard gives him a drastic increase to all of his aspects. Speed, strength, durability and much more… all of it is given a drastic boost. Especially this asshole's insanity.'

"I DON'T CARE WHAT OUR MASTER WOULD DO TO ME, BUT I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD AND PAINT THIS GROUND IN RED! I HAVE CLAIMED BLOOD AND GORE BY THE SCORE YOU USELESS WHORE, AND ALL OF REMNANT WILL HEAR MY ROAR!" Tangelo roared as he charged towards Eerie, intending to impale her on his horns.

Eerie grunted as she dodged Tangelo's charge. She grasped Dark Age and pointed the tip of it at Tangelo's form before unleashing a torrent of blue flames at him. He turned and took the attack head on, but the flames might as well have been bug bites for all the damage it seemed to do. The only thing that came to Eerie's mind was a simple phrase that described her situation perfectly, 'SHIT!'

 **-Song cuts out-**

* * *

DIO hadn't been trekking through the Emerald Forest for too long, and had been disposing of any Grimm unfortunate enough to cross his path. Of course with no one in sight, DIO had only his thoughts to occupy himself and that's when he beheld the smoke and blue flames rising from a distance away. After looking at his scroll, he could only sigh with something akin to disappointment and mild annoyance, 'It appears that Eerie and Tangelo have found each other. I'll be sure to have a word with them once this is all over.'

He let out another tired sigh before resolving to find a partner for himself. That's when he heard another sound, the sound of fighting that was close by. He made his way towards the origin of the fighting and was actually surprised by what he found… or rather _whom_ he found.

It was Ivory, firing arrow after arrow at her opposition. Three Ursa Majors and a few Boarbatusks. DIO, wishing to see her capabilities stood back and enjoyed the show. Ivory quickly transformed her weapon into its Twin Swords form before rushing in. She moved with grace as she seemingly danced around the Ursas and with an equal amount of grace and efficient brutality while twirling her blades. One by one, the Ursas fell to Ivory's blades. Then the Boarbatusks joined in the fray, spinning forward along their spines to dispatch their opposition. However, Ivory dodged out of the way before changing her blades back into its Bow form and quickly unleashing two arrows on the ground.

The Boarbatusks charged once more but as they were about to make their way past the arrow, a beeping noise resounded. Immediately, a wall made of Hardlight Dust was created and since they had been right over the arrow heads when they activated, it had the effect of bisecting the Boarbatusks. The fight was over, and DIO had come to a decision.

* * *

 **-Ivory's P.O.V.-**

The fight was over, and I was glad about that. Though I was a little upset that I had to waste my Hardlight Dust arrows, it was nice to know that they proved my theory to be true. I allowed myself to relax… Then a sound reached my ears, it was the sound of… clapping?

I turned around, drawing an arrow back before I realized that the person that I had been looking for, the man that I have been searching was standing there, clapping. He was just as beautiful as when we first met. He approached me slowly, and I couldn't help but notice that even the way he walked would leave an impression on anyone for the rest of their days. Once he was only a few feet away, he spoke, "Aw, so it seems that fate has decided that we must meet again. This is quite the surprise, but not an unpleasant one."

"Dio Branwen!? What are you doing here?!" I shouted, unable to contain my surprise.

"Hmph, the same reason as you, I would imagine." He replied as he locked his gaze held me in place. I thought he was going to say more, but he simply turned and wordlessly walked away. Seeing as he's my partner now, I followed behind. Making sure to keep up with him.

* * *

 **-Third Person P.O.V-**

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna steps out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be in recognizable shapes.

Blake took a black king to examine it and was somewhat confused, "Chess pieces?"

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang noted, as she looked around as well.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake announced.

Yang approaches one of the relics, "Hmmmm…" as she studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake, "How about… a knight?!"

Blake gives a small smirk, "Sure." she responds as they walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor, "Though I didn't think you'd know that piece was a knight."

"You can thank my little twin bro for that, he tried to teach me how to play." Yang stated.

Blake let her confusion be known, "Tried?"

"Hehehe… Let's just say he stopped after I let out a 'bit' of a temper tantrum." Yang explained, and Blake let the topic slide, "This was surprisingly simple!"

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake stated as Yang gives a toothy grin while Blake has a small smile.

Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features, "That's the relic!" he exclaims as he slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe, "Hey! Bad... relic!" he tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground, "Gotcha!"

"Jaune...?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a very old Death Stalker. Pyrrha rushes out of the cave entrance right before the Grimm crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling for help and continuing to scream. Jaune sobbed, "Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" he continues to cry and get shaken around pleading to Pyrrha, "Do something!"

Pyrrha wielding Miló in front of the creature, "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-"before she can finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay, "... go." she turns back to the Death Stalker as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she shows an embarrassed smile before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves.

* * *

Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, where Yang turns towards the direction of its source. Yang shouted, "Blake, did you hear that? I think some girl is in trouble!"

Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky. Blake is still staring at something above them, but Yang is focused on the forest.

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang continued to ask as she turned to her partner, "What should we do?"

Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard as Ruby is falling right towards them, finally getting Yang's attention. Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing (as evidenced by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head).

"Oohhhh... What was that?" Ruby questioned as she shakes her head to dispel the dizziness.

"Eh-hem!" Jaune coughed as Ruby looked up to see him hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her, "Hey, Ruby…"

Back on the ground, looking at the tree, Blake voiced her question, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I…" Yang was about to reply, but before she could continue, several crashing noises were heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa came out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hit it in the back and it crashed to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora shouted as she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened, "Awwww... It's broken." she then dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

Ren was panting and leaning on the Grimm as he verbalized his dismay, "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." he then looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should've been. It turns out that Nora had run off again, and he looked around frantically.

Nora, now in the Temple, stared at a golden rook relic in wonder, "Oooohh…" she remarked before she suddenly grabs it, and she dances and sings with the chess piece, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren shouted in a tone that conveyed his annoyance.

Nora stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand, "Coming, Ren!" she shouts as she skips off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked as her confusion continued to increase.

"I…" Yang is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the Death Stalker uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

Pyrrha shouted, "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called back.

Ruby stands up, looking at the monster below, "Whoa!"she exclaims before she starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll.

Jaune called out to her, "Ruby!" as the scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake questioned.

Yang was starting to become angrier by the second, she lets out a few growls and erupts in a small burst of fire,with eyes flashing red, but then she began to take deep breaths in an attempt to cool down before she said, "This is getting out of hand, I suggest we do something about it before things escalate any further."

Ren runs over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby look up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby asked as she tugs on her sister's sleeve, getting her attention before she points up above to Weiss, who was hanging on a talon the size of her entire body. Which just so happened to belong to a gigantic Nevermore.

Weiss yelled towards her partner down below, "How could you leave me?!"

Ruby shouts back up at Weiss, "I said "jump"!"

As a commentary of Weiss's predicament was going on, Jaune is finally out of the tree. He was panting heavily until he looked up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air. This gave him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and caught her.

"Don't worry, I got you." Jaune announced.

"That's fine and all but… who's got you?" Weiss asked. Jaune is speechless at the question... as their predicament finally settled into the young boy's mind.

When they both looked down, Jaune had only one fitting thing to say, "Oh, God." They hang onto each other, wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them "Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!" Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero." Weiss mockingly said.

"My back…" Jaune groaned out.

The Death Stalker was still hunting Pyrrha, but she managed to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can all die together!" Yang commented sarcastically.

Ruby thought about charging the Death Stalker but was distracted by the Nevermore as it caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points at them. Weiss and Jaune managed to make it back to the group.

"Guys? Those things are coming right at us! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked, as panic started to edge into his voice

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss pointed out as the group stared at the che- I mean, relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to retrieve an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs," Ruby said as she gave a nod to Weiss. "There's no point in fighting these Grimm."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune remarked. Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook, with the pair smiling at each other. The Death Stalker is marching forward slowly, wanting to be cautious around the sizable group.

"Time we left!" Ren declared

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby ordered as she waves to the others to move. Everyone followed with the exception of a smiling Yang, and Blake as the latter approached her partner.

Blake asked, "What is it?"

Yang stares proudly at Ruby as she leaps onto a boulder and motions the group onward, "Nothing to be worried about…" she moves on as Blake smiles in realization and leaves as well.

Soon after DIO and Ivory arrived at the ruins having just missed most of the excitement. After their initial meeting, the two hadn't encountered any resistance on the way to their destination. Though this was hardly a comfort to the two. In fact, the ease of the initiation put both of them on edge.

"This was easy. Way too easy for my liking." Ivory stated as she instinctively drew Freccia Divina and notched an arrow.

Dio drew his sword from the scabbard on his back, "I couldn't agree more, the only question that remains is-"

Before he could finish the question, Eerie came charging out of the bushes, followed soon after by Tangelo. Their attires looked fairly torn as well as burned, though the two gave no indication of whether this bothered the pair or not.

"What is going on?!" Ivory asked, though the pair's gaze were directed solely on DIO.

"Lo- We were being chased by-" Eerie began to explain, before being cut off.

"A shit ton of Grimm, some old, some rare and all pretty powerful ones at that!" Tangelo interrupted, causing Eerie to glare at the faux deer faunus. Before turning her gaze back to her Lord and his partner. Though the latter was treated to small but intense glare from her.

"It would seem that we must grab our relics, before making a tactical retreat." DIO declared, as he gave a look that went unnoticed by his new partner. This look sent a chill down the pair's spine and they got the message clearly. 'I know what the two of you have done. We will speak of this later.'

"Yeah, it simply wouldn't do for the other relics to get smashed during the scuffle either." Ivory stated as she grabbed two pieces before tossing them to DIO and Eerie.

They were two white king pieces. Something that DIO found most appropriate. All four of them quickly ran off to find a more suitable location to fight against their foes. As they ran off, many red eyes followed their retreating forms.

* * *

After running for around 12 minutes, they arrived at a clearing. The trees here were very much different from the rest of the Emerald Forest because unlike their lively brethren, these trees were dead and bore no leaves whatsoever. Even the moss was dry, old and yellow. Though this did little to detract from the sheer size of them. While not as tall as their healthier brethren, they more than made up for it with their sheer width, with the biggest one being worth ten people with their arms splayed out at the very least.

"I'd say this is as good a place as any to make our stand." Tangelo commented as he prepared Blessed Damnation for combat.

"So what are we dealing with, in terms of numbers and Grimm types?" Ivory inquired, as she mentally prepared herself for the answer.

"Oh, I'd say fifteen Alpha Beowolves, ten Ursa Majors, and a few King Taijitus. Now these wouldn't be so bad on their own if they weren't accompanied by a-" Tangelo answered, before being interrupted by his "favorite" person.

"Frankly, I blame you for all of this!" Eerie shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at Tangelo, who only grinned in response.

"Okay, never mind… Oh! I almost forgot to ask," Ivory said before she asked, "Who are you?" directing an inquisitive look at the new pair.

"My name is Eerie N. Blazevolts. The… odd bastard next to me is Tangelo Sanguine." Eerie introduced as she slung Dark Age over her shoulder.

"Hey! While I don't take offense to nor deny that statement. That's still a bit mean, don't you think!" Tangelo shouted as he quickly pointed his weapons in Eerie's

"I wouldn't be surprised if you took it as a compliment you whack-job." Eerie rebuked, as she got into a stance.

However, before the two could come to blows in round two, a powerful voice full of authority screamed, "BE SILENT THIS INSTANT!"

And silence, there was. No one dared to utter a word, nor to move a muscle, especially not the hated rivals turned to force partners. The command had come from no other than DIO himself. His sword was drawn and planted firmly in the ground in anticipation of what was to come. Everyone's gaze was upon him, and soon he turned his head to look back upon his partner and followers.

"They'll arrive in two minutes, perhaps less. So I'd advise that all of you get ready." DIO announce. As if on cue, the ground started to tremble, ever so slightly. Then, red eyes bore into the group.

It was a standoff, a game where the winner is decided by one simple question. Who will be the first to strike?

 **-(Fight Begins) Song Start: Franco Miquio - They Come For You (2018 Epic Dark Gothic Vengeful)-**

The Grimm charged from the forest, their numbers and perverse form of confidence brimming. Our heroes stood their ground. DIO flourished his sword in challenge, and two Alpha Beowolves and Ursa Majors answered the provocation.

Tangelo laughed, and charged headfirst into the horde. Quite literally, as he had impaled one of the King Taijitu's two heads with his false horns. He soon dislodged himself from the skull before he turned and fired shots from his weapon at the second head.

While Ivory provided cover fire for everyone, Eerie worked on bashing the skulls or burning to ashes, any Grimm that got too close. However, our future team wasn't fooled into thinking they had the upper hand just yet.

"I thought you'd say there were twenty five to thirty Grimm!" Ivory shouted over the carnage, transforming her weapon into its Twin Swords form, before rushing in, cutting down the weaker Grimm.

"I only listed the notable ones, obviously the small fries came after us as well. A shit ton of them as well." Tangelo replied as he fired shot after shot from Blessed Damnation as the Grimm just kept coming.

"They'll start to overwhelm us if we're not careful. Eerie! Create a ring of fire to surround the area! Ivory, you protect her while she gets her job done! And Tangelo… continue to be Tangelo." DIO commanded.

Eerie went to work right away, with Ivory following close behind. Though keen observers would notice that Eerie performed the task with an uncommon level of zeal, if they took their eyes off of Tangelo, whose ferocity in battle would have put the most dangerous beasts to shame as he sliced, stabbed and shot at the horde of Grimm as he laughed like a child at an amusement park.

DIO was far more methodical and efficient by comparison, as he cut through a small number of Grimm simultaneously with each horizontal swing of the large sword. Enemies at a distance weren't safe either as DIO threw a generous amount of knives at any Grimm that was out of his immediate reach.

You could almost feel sorry for the Creatures of Grimm. Since they were being massacred by the score. Which confused Ivory quite a bit. She wasn't one to brag, but she was fairly skilled in combat. But her future teammates? They were on a level all on their own!

Over time, more and more Grimm came to meet their end at the hands of these future huntsmen. Just as the last remnants of the Grimm were being finished off, the fifteen Alpha Beowolves and ten Ursa Majors rushed into the fray, eager for the kill. They were quickly followed by a few King Taijitus. DIO saw this and decided that his sword and knives might not do the trick for this fight, so he sheathed his sword and activated Glacial Celica. Eerie and Tangelo were quick to back their master up and Ivory provided cover fire as well as killing any of the remaining minor Grimm.

The Alpha Beowolves were the first to make contact with this team, as well as being some of the first casualties. DIO rushed in, meeting the charge headon and grabbed one of an Alpha Beowolf before freezing it solid. He then threw the frozen Grimm at its brethren. This shattered the unfortunate Grimm against two others, who were shredded to bits by the shards despite their armor. Four of them attempted to flank DIO, which was immediately responded to by an enraged Eerie, who burned the lot to ashes for attempting to kill her beloved master through such underhanded tactics.

However, this left Eerie exposed to three Ursa Majors, who were about to crush the young Faunus girl. Except three arrows found their way into three necks. Now normally, Ursa Majors would shrug off such things as little more than mosquito bites. However, the arrow heads were in fact, Water Dust crystals. So once they had found their targets, water was forced down their throats and into their lungs and stomachs. The Ursai began to drown as water kept pouring out of their mouths as they drowned. Their movements became more sluggish, before they stopped completely. They disintegrated, leaving behind nothing but a giant puddle.

The King Taijitus had the unfortunate luck of being the opponents of Tangelo, who was shredding the snakes apart with the precision of an expert surgeon, and the ruthlessness of a madman. Needless to say, the King Taijitus didn't stand a chance, and you would even be excused for feeling sorry for them. None remained, and now it was down to the Alphas and Majors.

Ivory, who was hanging back, fired arrow after arrow into the parts of the older Grimm that were unprotected by armor with very degrees of effectiveness against them. Three Alpha Beowolves were taken down after taking two to three Dust Arrows to kill, depending on where the arrows found their marks. Ursa Majors on the other hand had extremely tough hides which, unless the arrows found their way into their necks or eyes, simply popped out like corks from shaken champagne bottles with the Dust propelling them out. After witnessing the deaths of their fellow Ursai, they made a point to constantly move in order to throw off Ivory's aim.

"These damn things are really starting to annoy me!" Eerie exclaimed as she smacked an Ursa Major in the skull with Dark Age before burning it to a crisp.

"Then let's dispatch them as quickly as possible." DIO suggested, as he froze two Ursa's in his grasp before Tangelo jumped over him and blasted the frozen heads to bits with Blessed Damnation. Once Tangelo landed, he went to confront the remaining Alphas. But not before whispering something to Eerie. Neither Ivory nor DIO heard what he said, though it was pretty bad if the reaction Eerie gave was anything to go by.

Her complexion went from its usual pale color, to bright pink, almost red. Her expression morphed into an angry, almost hideous snarl, and everyone could tell that it took all of her willpower not to bash in Tangelo's skull before burning it to ashes. Tangelo found it very amusing, and charged at the Alpha Beowolves.

The Alphas were weary around this particular Faunus that stands before them. These Alphas have seen and killed many humans and Faunus in the past, from men, to women and children, to Huntsmen and Huntresses. They all met their end at their claws and teeth. But this creature was somehow different from the others. This looked like a Faunus, without a doubt, but the smell was somehow… off. It was like there were two different scents to be found in the Faunus, that were clashing violently with one another. Not to mention the killing intent that was radiating off of this… thing.

They didn't live this long by charging into danger when they saw it. With grudging acceptance, the Alphas fled from the battlefield and went their separate ways, not caring that their fur was singed and their bone armor was somewhat charred. They would live to fight another day, and for as long as they would roam the entirety of Saunus, within the recesses of their minds, bent on destruction and death, they would wonder to themselves if they could, if what they had felt towards that Faunus was fear.

The Ursai were far more stubborn, and were more than ready to continue the fight, until they turned their heads to stare in the direction they came from, staring beyond the blue flames that encircled themselves and their quarry. They charged out of the flames, eager to get away from whatever they thought was coming.

Although the Grimm were now fleeing, there was one thing that nagged at the back of Ivory's mind, "Why were we running in the first place, these guys are way too easy. Annoying, but easy."

It was Eerie who answered after burning a few Grimm to ashes, "These were just the prelude."

"What do you mean by 'prelude'?" Ivory questioned. Of course, the answer came immediately, not by her partners but by a mighty roar that shook the earth they stood upon, coming from the direction that turned the heads of the Ursa Majors before they fled.

 **-Song Change: The Army of Minotaur [Epic Battle Music] by** **魔界** **Symphony-**

Breaking through the fire like a demon from Hell, a Minotaurus Grimm rushed into battle, brandishing a giant stalagmite as a makeshift club, which it swung with ease. DIO and Eerie managed to get out of the way, but Tangelo took the full force of the attack. It sent him spiralling into a tree, though the disturbing thing was that Tangelo was laughing, even after hitting the tree. He soon got back up and made a show of dusting himself off.

This Grimm was over twice the height of DIO and three times as muscular. It's back was completely covered in spiky bone armor and various bone plates took the shape of it's muscles and riblike armor connected the plates to it's back. **(A/N: Imagine the Taurus Demon from Dark Souls, if it was a Grimm, and that's basically what it looks like)**

Minotaurus Grimm are as rare as they are dangerous. Normally, they dwelled within complex cave systems found on Saunus, and some parts of Anima and because of this fact, these Grimm were rarely encountered. Despite this, they're very bloodthirsty, with the only traits that matched this being their brute strength and their hatred for anything and everything that isn't a fellow Grimm, and they can barely tolerate them either.

This one must've been somewhere nearby, wandering from its home territory, when it was drawn to the sheer hatred generated from Tangelo's and Eerie's "dispute", which led it here all the way here.

"NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, A GRIMM THAT'S ACTUALLY WORTH SOMETHING!" Tangelo exclaimed with a smile that was all teeth, and a mad gleam in his eye. He brandished Blessed Damnation before charging in head first to meet the Grimm in bloody conflict.

While this occurred, DIO's mind began racing to come up with an effective strategy to put this maggot down. A smile slowly made its way across his feature at what he came up with.

 **-Song Change: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle OST - DIO's World ~ Dio Brando (Part 3) ~ Extended-**

"Eerie, assist Tangelo in keeping that maggot busy. Ivory, you come with me." DIO ordered. Eerie nodded. Normally she would voice her distaste about such an order but thought better of it, and joined the fray.

Eerie used her speed to run circles around the Grimm and whenever it's eyes diverted their focus on her, she would jump and bring down Dark Age onto it's armored backside. THis had the effect of taking small, splinter sized pieces off of said armor, as well as breaking off some of the smaller spikes that populated the creature's back. Tangelo on the other hand, took to making precise cuts onto the Grimm's legs, as well as shooting at any part of the Grimm that wasn't protected by the armor. The Minotaurus was becoming more and more enraged as the fight progressed, swinging more wildly and more frequently.

As this was going on, DIO led Ivory to the biggest tree in the immediate surrounding. That was when DIO asked, "How many Water Dust arrows do you happen to have left?"

"About… four, maybe five, why?" she asked as she gave him a curious look.

"I need you to shoot at the trunk of that tree, and make sure to space them out as well as embed them as deep into the trunk as you can. I'd also appreciate it if you fire just above my head height." DIO instructed, though he didn't necessarily answer Ivory's question.

Ivory was about to point that out, but after taking one glance at the Minotaurus, she shrugged and said, "Whatever you say. Just hope that your plan works."

"It will work, now do as I say." DIO commanded.

Ivory fired the arrows, each hitting the trunk exactly as DIO had instructed. Water soon gushed violently out of the tree in the path of least resistance like hoses, which so happened to be the freshly made holes in the trunk. DIO approached the pseudo fountain and immediately froze the water with Glacial Celica.

The ice covered over half the tree width and was just one meter taller than DIO. Once his plan was ready to be set into motion, he called out to his subordinates, "Eerie, Tangelo, relieve our friend of his 'weapon', after that you must get out of the way."

The pair quickly answered in unison, "Right." and went to work. Tangelo stabbed his weapons into the Minotaurus' right calf. The Grimm was forced into a kneeling position. Once that was done Eerie unleashed a torrent of blue flames onto the hand that held the makeshift club. The Minotaurus roared in pain as it was forced to let go of its weapon. Once they were done, They got out of the way, DIO threw a knife at it's head.

This was ineffective, as the knife simply bounced off its skull, but it did earn it's fury towards DIO. DIO, for his part, began to mock the beast, "Oh? Did I make you angry? A walking piece of over glorified ground beef such as yourself probably can't even comprehend what I'm saying, and yet you have the audacity to glare at me!? Come! Approach me, so that I, DIO, may put you out to pasture!"

If it could, the Minotaurus would have been foaming at the mouth. Instead, it settled for charging at DIO, fully intent on goring the man with its horns. DIO waited, calmly and patiently for the last possible moment. The Grimm was getting close now, gaining more and more speed as its momentum built up. When the time came, DIO dodged well out of the way and it was too late for the Grimm to halt its charge. He made sure to move clear of the tree as well.

The Minotaurus slammed into the ice, shattering the ice that encased the tree and its horns became stuck in the wood, right where two of the arrows were. The Minotaurus began to struggle to get itself free, meanwhile DIO's subordinates and partner looked on in amazement he just did. DIO noticed this and only said one sentence, "I suggest you watch closely."

The Grimm finally dislodged itself, but it was still quite disorientated. Which was unfortunate because when it did, it had unforeseen consequences. For you see, by freezing the water that was coming out of the tree due to the arrows, DIO had forced into motion a natural phenomenon, frost weathering. Frost weathering is when the water inside the cracks of various objects such as rocks, soil, minerals as well as wood and artificial materials freezes into ice. It comes in many forms such as frost shattering, frost wedging and cryofracturing. The ice creates these phenomenons which result in the materials being broken apart.

So when the Minotaurus impaled itself into the tree, right where two of Ivory's arrows were, frozen by DIO's weapon, this had caused the wood to be horizontally split apart. The cracks that formed snaked their way to where the other arrows were impaled, which caused a chain reaction of more cracks forming and continuing the horizontal split, until the cracks were over the halfway point of the tree, causing it to become more than likely to fall. So when the Minotaurus finally dislodged itself, the tree began to fall down, right on to the damn thing.

The tree landed with a resounding boom, and a cloud of loose earth. When it settled, amazingly, the Grimm was still alive, though it was quite obvious that it wasn't going to be able to escape. That didn't stop it from trying to do so anyway, as it tried desperately to move it away, but the tree wouldn't budge. DIO approached the fallen tree and jumped on top, using Wind Dust to assist him to the top.

DIO looked down upon his fallen opponent, "You have been quite the amazing guinea pig to test this new team's ability in combat. SO AS A SHOW GRATITUDE, I WILL PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY, HIS IS YOUR END!" DIO proclaimed with a grin as he started a rapid barrage of punches down on the tree, all while screaming, "USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, **USELESS**!"

 **-(Battle End) Song End-**

With that final word, DIO sent one final punch that pushed the tree downward enough to crush the Grimm. As it disintegrated, everyone was in stunned amazement at what they had just witnessed. DIO jumped off and landed gracefully on the ground before making his way back. His new team collected themselves and followed suit.

Eerie thought to herself, 'Lord DIO… you are more powerful, more wise, and more beautiful than anyone, _anything_ upon this world. What I have witnessed only cements my belief. That you will be someone who will affect the world in more ways than any deity could possibly hope to do. I hope to help you reach that goal, as your most loyal subordinate… and maybe, just maybe… as unlikely as it may be… something _more_.'

As this was going on, Tangelo had thoughts of his own, 'To think, I would serve someone like Lord DIO. Someone who had shown me how to change from the true, savage beast that I once was and partially still am, to an artist who has been touched by enlightenment. I swear to you, I will make sure that all of your enemies who dare to oppose you will know your greatness, as I make them into works of art.'

Ivory walked side by side with DIO and wanted to break the silence, so she said, "We sure make one hell of a team."

"Hmph, I concur with that sentiment," DIO said, before doing something unexpected, "I also wanted to say… thank you… for listening to me, Ivory."

Now, DIO had expected many replies to what he said, such as "Your welcome…" or "No, thank _you_ …". But what he got, completely surprised him as Ivory simply said, "Isabella."

"Come again?" DIO asked, taken off guard, though he made sure that he didn't show it.

"My name, Isabella. Isabella Luxligna to be precise. Though I prefer my nickname, thank you very much." Ivory explained.

"If you say so, though we have a long way to go." DIO remarked. The silence once again settled on the group, as they all knew the trek back would be long and tedious.

* * *

 **-Some Time Later-**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark," Ozpin called as the screen of the auditorium showed each of their profiles while the little bastards young men lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continued, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR," Ozpin stated, as everyone gave a round of applause. Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced, surprising the aforementioned blonde.

Jaune held his hand up to his chest in disbelief, "Huh? L-Led by...?"

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin interrupted.

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin called, as he motions for the four as they stand before him, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister, "I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed.

The last four to come up stage were none other than DIO, Ivory, Eerie and Tangelo.

"And finally: Dio Branwen. Isabella Luxligna. Eerie Nero Blazevolts. Tangelo Sanguine. The four of you retrieved the white king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team DETI (Destiny). Led by... Dio Branwen!" Ozpin announced.

DIO gave himself a satisfied smirk, and Ivory had a big smile on her face as she put her hands on her hips. Eerie and Tangelo allowed themselves a sigh of relief. Hoping that their master would be in a good enough mood to forget about their little fight.

Ozpin looks amid the last round of cheers and remarks to no one in particular, "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

The scene pans over the auditorium's structure until it escapes into the open sky and shows the scattering crescent moon amid the day's clouds...

* * *

... Before going into the night and seeing the moon through a window, providing a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone.

"…"

"Look, things aren't exactly easy around here on my end. Cops and Huntsman are bad enough on their own. But now, we have a criminal empire that spans the _entirety_ of Vale that I'm _somehow_ not a part of, after my hide!"

"…"

"Well, let's go over the list shall we. First, these guys have a nearly endless supply of resources, as well as connections in places even _I_ can't get to. Two, if the attack on me says anything; it's that they're looking for me and if the freak that was sent was able to push even _Neo_ to her limit, then who's to say they don't have someone better. Thirdly-"

"…!"

"If you hadn't interrupted me, then you would know that we can't just kill the guy because no one knows what his name even is, let alone what he looks like."

"…"

"Oh yeah. Well good luck with that!"

The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, before letting out a sigh. He held a cigar to his mouth and put his symbolized lighter to the end of it before lighting it.

He takes a puff before a member of the White Fang comes in with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes.

"Open it." Roman ordered. The grunt does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors. Roman picks up a Blue Dust cyrstal in his hand and looks at the loot, before the White Fang grunt makes his exit.

"We're gonna need more men… and a lot of _fucking luck_."

* * *

 **-DIO's P.O.V.-**

On normal occasions, Eerie and Tangelo were the best followers I have at my disposal. Their proficiency and skill in battle, undeniable. Their loyalty to I, DIO, unquestionable. However, recent circumstances have led to this very moment. Right now, all three of us were gathered outside in a location that wasn't under video surveillance and couldn't possibly be found unless some idiot stumbled upon it.

Right now, my servants haven't even made an attempt to raise their heads or move an inch from their bowing, let alone made an attempt to break the silence. So I took it upon myself to do so.

"Do either of you have even a clue as to why the two of you are kneeling before me tonight?" I asked. Neither moved, not a single syllable was uttered from either of them, so I continued, "I hope the two of you know that it's considered to be rude to not face someone when they're speaking."

This got a flinch from the pair, before they raised their heads to face me simultaneously. I saw that they both had troubled expressions on their faces, although Eerie's was quite a bit more prominent. However, the two maintained their silence.

"I'm still waiting for your answer to my question." I pressed, feeling my patience slipping

"We _may_ have gotten into a… little scuffle-" Tangelo began.

"A scuffle?" I interrupted.

"Lord DIO… Tangelo and I fought each other as soon as we encountered each other." Eerie admitted, looking away in shame.

"I think you're being a little modest, because from what little I could see, I might've mistaken it for a war zone," I stated. Another flinch was their only response, "Very well then, I would like to have a little… discussion about a what-if scenario with the both of you, however, a little context is in order."

"As you wish, Lord DIO." They said, speaking in unison.

"As both of you know, it has taken quite a lot of time and effort into taking over and establishing my organization here in Vale." I began, turning my back to them as I held my gaze towards the shattered moon.

"Of course, Lord DIO." They said, one again speaking in perfect unison.

"I also intend to extend said empire to engulf the entirety of Remnant. The two of you will be instrumental with this." I stated, not once breaking my eye contact with the moon.

"You honor us greatly, Lord DIO." They responded, still speaking at the same time, though if the malicious aura I can feel behind I, DIO, was any indication; I'd say they were getting sick of it.

"I have set out many plans for the future, and all of them can and will work."

"As befitting for an intellect, such as yourself." Tangelo complimented.

"However, not all of these plans require me to be around." I continued, and I finally turned to face them.

"W-what?" Eerie questioned, not entirely sure where this was going.

"I'm… not sure that I follow, Lord DIO." Tangelo remarked, as a nervous laugh followed soon after.

"What would happen… if I were to die?" DIO questioned.

"NO!" They both screamed. Tangelo looked as though he saw a Stand for the first time, or ghost depending on your preference. Though Eerie's expression was far more unfamiliar. While the expression itself did have the same amount of horror as Tangelo. I could see that there was something else there, something that was bubbling beneath the surface of it all.

In the end, I wrote it off as little more than drivel from my own imagination, so I continued, "While I appreciate your loyalty, as well as the fact that my passing had actually inspired such a reaction, I'm afraid I must continue," I stated, before pressing on, "If I were to die, a number of problems will occur. Firstly a power vacuum will happen, with no heirs to my little empire of crime, many of my subordinates will either claw for my place, sit on the sidelines and observe, or break away entirely. That can be remedied if I were to name the two of you as my successors, but another problem arises," I approached them and with each hand, I tilted their heads upwards until they could look me in the eyes.

That's when I continued, "As you have so kindly demonstrated, it is the fact that the two of you have an inability to work in cooperation with one another that is beyond any form of measure. Once I die and you take my place, the two of you will argue and fight. The next thing you know, factions will form under your ideologies and the criminal empire; everything that I, DIO, had worked for will be torn asunder faster than either of you can blink. Do I make myself clear."

"Absolutely, Lord DIO." They answered, speaking at the same time once more. Although I had a hunch that right now, they couldn't care less about it. I retracted my hands, and their heads lowered once more.

I turned my back to them, and stated, "The two of you must move on from this petty rivalry. It's nearly cost me greatly, not to mention that should this continue, I'll have to take countermeasures. As it stands, while I'm not angry with either of you… I am disappointed, _very_ disappointed." Now that I have said my piece, I walked away. Our new dorm room, my destination.

Those two… I wasn't lying about those two being the best followers I have at my disposal. However, their burning hatred of one another leaves much to be desired.

But, if I waited patiently, and played my cards right, I will soon become so much more powerful than any mortal could possibly dream of. Soon the stage will be set, and this world shall look to I, DIO, as its beloved ruler and savior.

* * *

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 **A/N: OH MY GOD! IT'S FINALLY DONE! Thank you guys for having the patience to wait for this chapter. Anyway I have an important announcement. The Poll will be taken off on APRIL 20th, so get your votes in.**


End file.
